My Little Pony - The Age of Dinosaurs
by Gojiradon
Summary: It has been some months since Tirek's defeat at the hooves of the Elements of Harmony, since then, there has been an era of peace in Equestria... But... When a tear in TimeSpace misplaces creatures from an ancient world, it brings forth a world-changing time of turmoil, especially when later on, natural disasters awaken something evil, something that predates Celestia...
1. Prologue: The Mesozoic Era

**Prologue: The Mesozoic Era**

 _Earth, a mysterious planet located in the Solar System, within the Milky Way galaxy. Since it came into being four-point-eight billion years ago, it has seen much change, from it's native lifeforms to the very planet itself. Its organic creatures vary in all kinds of shapes and sizes, from the humans I have come to know and the various animals that populate its life-giving surface._

 _Throughout its natural history, no race had captured the human's imagination better, and no race had captured my fascination more than the creatures the humans call, the Dinosaurs. When these ancient creatures roamed the planet, my own planet was under the grip of a terrible civil war. The Decepticon's chief scientist, Shockwave, used a technology belonging to the Ancients of our world to study the various planets they traveled to eons ago. He came across a primordial Earth and became fascinated with the Dinosaurs, so much so that he captured several of my fellow Autobots and subjected them to horrible experiments. The result was a permanent, alternate form, modeled after several species of the planet's prehistoric animals on several soldiers, I deeply regret the agony they have gone through._

 _The dinosaurs dominated the Earth for over two-hundred and thirty million years, evolving into millions of species varying in size and shape. However, like all good things, it must come to an end, one way or another, and it came in the form of a massive meteor that came on a collision at where the Yucatan Peninsula will be, sixty-five million years from that point. The dinosaurs, eventually, succumbed to extinction after the meteor crashed into the planet. I, Optimus Prime, will continue researching more about these animals with my human companion, to learn more about their lifestyles to prepare for a important mission._

 _To keep our foes from using their might…To bend others to their will…_

Deep within the Everfree Forest in the magical land of Equestria, a lone Timberwolf managed to corner a couple of squirrels, as it growled hungrily at its prey. The squirrels hugged each other tightly, accepting their fate, when they and the Timberwolf heard a loud crack echo in the air, the wind violently blew, the creatures cringed in fear, feeling that something big was coming to their world.

In the Canterlot castle, the high-ruler of Equestria, Princess Celestia, wakes up in a cold sweat as she felt an incredible disturbance in her world, causing her to experience horrible nightmares.

Her younger sister, Princess Luna, came inside sensing Celestia's nightmares, as she asked..."Sister! Are you alright?"

Celestia took a deep breath and answered, "Yes, I'll be fine, I just was having bad dreams."

Luna said with slight worry in her voice, "Sister, it was no bad dream, something distorted your dreams to feel like nightmares…"

She was interrupted by the loud crack and then what felt like tremors from the air, a skyquake. Celestia and Luna felt their bones quiver from the tremors, then in an instant, a ear-splitting screech rung through miles surrounding Canterlot. Many of Equestria's citizens placed their hooves over their ears, gritting their teeth from the intense pain of the high pitched screech.

Luna continued after the sound subdued, "Something is coming to Equestria, dear sister…Something big…"

The regal ruler stood from her bed and walked to the window as she said, "Luna, I fear it is much greater than this…"

Celestia then started to write a message, readying to send it to the one pony she could trust, she just hopes the power she felt isn't from an old foe of long ago…

Planet Earth - 65,000,000 B.C.E. - In the dense forests of what will be Helen, Montana; a group of small feathered dinosaurs, the raptors were called Dromeosaurus, were beginning to eat their kill, when tremors rattle through the woods. Their source, a large predator, they belong to the scourge of the American west, Tyrannosaurus, a carnivore whose rule was only challenged by a few animals, eyes the raptor's kill and bellows loudly as the small carnivores flee from the tyrannosaur's jaws. The Dromeosaurus pack patiently wait for the larger carnivore to eat his fill, hoping there will be enough meat left over for them to scavenge.

Meanwhile in Madagascar, a herd of sauropods called Rapetosaurus walk through a cluster of dense foliage of a expansive jungles, near what will be the the city of Majunga in the present. A young Rapetosaurus ventures slightly away to feed on some plants on the ground, until he got a nasty surprise from a female Majungasaurus as the abelisaur grabbed the youngster at the base of his neck. The young male tries to shake his attacker off, but her specially developed jaws prevent him from shaking free and only aid the abelisaur into getting her food, as the shaking makes the serrated teeth tear deeper gashes on his flesh. The Rapetosaurus felt his muscles weakening and his vision failing, as a combination of shock, blood loss, and exhaustion, spelled the end for him as a male Majungasaurus joined the female to the kill, he bellowed, hoping his herd will save him…

Planet Earth - 155,000,000 B.C.E. - At what will be the coastlines of Portugal, a lone pair of Allosaurus challenge a much larger Torvosaurus for control of this territory filled with herbivorous dinosaurs. The male and female Allosaurus croak loudly to try to intimidate their larger aggressor, but it only worked for a few seconds, as the huge carnivore growled viciously at the pair.

The Torvosaurus charged at the male in hopes of crushing its neck in his jaws, the female got out of his sight and readied for something, the allosaur ducked just in time as the ravenous beast snapped his jaws at nothing. The male Allosaurus then lurched his head up and head-butted the Torvosaurus at his neck. The humongous theropod stepped back and coughed violently as he tried to catch his breath, it was only now did he notice something off about the female, she was not next to her mate, and he was too late to process where she was, as he felt a terrific surge of pain on his back as the female swung her top jaw down and the male charged to do the same…

Planet Earth - 80,000,000 B.C.E. - Deep in Mongolia's desert, a pack of Velociraptors are eyeing a lone Mononychus as it searched for a scorpion it saw crawling into a dead tree bark. The leader sounded a series of clicks to her companions, as two ran east of her and one ran west, she sneaked up to her unsuspecting prey, trying to get as close as she can. Unfortunately, the Mononychus happened to look up and saw his stalker getting close, he let out a frightening screech and ran away from the raptor as she gave chase.

He turned sharply as one more lunged out with her jaws snapping at his tail, now with two Velociraptors on his tail, the one-clawed coelurosaur started to panic and squawked loudly, making a herd of Protoceratops watch it being chased. The Mononychus found its group and made a dash, squawking all the way when in an instant, he heard a familiar screech and was knocked to his side. The other two raptors ambushed him and quickly killed the six-foot chicken, the two females shortly came up and joined the two males in the feast of their fresh kill. The leader looked at a sand dune and noticed something wrong, she leapt up to a dead tree and called her pack to warn them, but it was too late as the sand dunes gave way collapsed…

No matter what time and place throughout the Mesozoic Era, eventually these amazing creatures eventually face extinction, whether it was climate changes or the last straw that was a mountain-sized meteor that ended their reign over the Earth. But, our story truly starts with an unusual event that triggers a great change in the world of the ponies…

And it also begins with us asking this question… What will Equestria be like, if it had visitors unlike anything they faced before?

In a castle near Ponyville, its newly titled Princess of Friendship, was sleeping as in her dreams, a voice kept saying a single word, and it was…

"…dinosaur…"

In the distance, a bone-chilling animal screech echoed through the valley…

 **Author's Notes**

First off...Despite the introduction, this is - _ **NOT**_ \- a Transformers crossover, Optimus Prime is sort of meant to act as a narrator, I got the idea from a documentary about dinosaurs where Peter Cullen, the voice actor for Optimus Prime, was the narrator.

Second, the dinosaurs represented in this story are meant to be scientifically accurate, with a few deviations that would make them, otherwise, real animals. So if you're thinking (or hoping) it is a crossover with Jurassic Park, then you better look somewhere else, as there will be no indication of the dinosaurs in the film franchise even referenced.

This was inspired by a cancelled fanfiction called " _ **Raptor**_ " over at by Dihinner. You may also find My Little Pony - The Age of Dinosaurs on under my username there; **StrangeBehavior**.

So, until next time...

This is Gojiradon saying sayōnara...


	2. Chapter 1: An Alien World

**Chapter 1: An Alien World**

A female Velociraptor awakes from being knocked unconscious by something unknown to her. Her vision still a little hazy from being blinded by a sudden flash of light, looks around her surroundings and managed to find the smaller female Velociraptor from her pack lying next to her, as well as a raptor she does not recognize. She got up instantly and hissed at the unknown raptor, a red female Dromeosaurus, the slightly larger raptor got up and responded by hissing back.

The Velociraptor spoke to the Dromeosaurus in their native tongue, "What are you, you are no raptor."

The Dromeosaurus growled as she replied, "I am a raptor! What are you? You look like me, you must be a raptor like me." The Mongolian raptor eyed her North American cousin and realized she was right, though they were unfamiliar with each other, they were raptors nonetheless.

The Velociraptor then realized something unusual, her fellow pack member and the larger raptor realized it too, unfamiliar emotions welled up in their minds. It grew painful for them, what they don't know was that the unfamiliar world around them was changing their brains, making them smarter than they ever were before. They now realized they were in unfamiliar territory, the Dromeosaurus was more comfortable compared the two Velociraptors.

The desert dwellers were by dinosaur standards, frantic, as they look at their surroundings, the raptors were located in a dense forest at night. The air was very cold, much colder than what any of them were used to, it was the middle of winter and the days kept on getting colder and colder.

The Dromeosaurus talked to the Velociraptors as she said, "My name is Red-Claw, who are you and the smaller raptor?"

The leader Velociraptor answered, "I'm known as White Tip, this is my daughter, my only surviving hatchling. I had two sons, but they were buried alive hours ago…" White Tip looked around the dark forest and continued, "In the desert where we were, I think…"

Her daughter sneezed hard and shivered violently as she cuddled closely to her mother. Red-Claw shivered as well as she said, "It is very cold, even for winter it's too cold."

Then, out of the bushes, came three more raptors; one was a male Pyroraptor from the European island of Hatzeg and is the same size as Red-Claw, the second was a female Deinonychus from an earlier time in Montana and she was almost twice as big as Red-Claw or the Pyroraptor, and the last raptor dwarfed the Deinonychus, because it was a huge male Utahraptor from the Early Cretaceous Rockies and he was bulkier than his more streamlined relatives.

The Pyroraptor walked to Red-Claw and he spoke to her, "Well, I had no idea there were more different raptors than us three, my name is Pod, and these two are Pounce…"

Pounce was the Deinonychus and Pod continued, "And this is Frost…" The Utahraptor named Frost growled as he eyed White Tip's offspring hungrily, but Red-Claw intervened as she said, "Wait! We all should form a pack!"

The massive raptor growled bitterly as he spoke to the small Dromeosaurus, "Why should we? If you are going to suggest that, you should give me a reason…" He then remembered when he first woke up he and Pounce spotted a large orange fruit mammal, and they both attacked it until he and Pounce were interrupted by Pod warning him about the unknown potential of their new prey and how smart they seem to be.

Frost bitterly realized that Red-Claw was right, as much as he hated to admit it, "Fine… But I eat first, you tiny parasite!"

Pounce growled as she said, "I hate to agree, but you are right, tiny raptor…"

Red-Claw snarled at Frost's insult to her as she said, "My name is Red-Claw!"

The Utahraptor sniffed as he turned his attention to White Tip and her offspring, "And you two are?"

The younger Velociraptor cowered behind her mother, as White Tip submissively answered, "White Tip, and this is my daughter, she's an expert in catching smaller creatures, always catching more than she should." Frost reared his head back with a little shock, then stared at the younger raptor with curiously, she cringed as she thought the giant predator was going to make a meal out of her like earlier.

After several seconds he turned his attention to his surroundings, Frost saw a cave a little ways northeast and entered it, gesturing the five other raptors to follow. He said, "This shelter will do for the cold, it is warm and it's shielded from the cold winds. Get sleep now, we will be hunting tomorrow, especially the youngest!"

The raptors started to get nestled in as White Tip and her hatchling cuddled together for warmth, Red-Claw joined them to provide more warmth as the other three slept alone, shivering from the cold traces of snow melting on their backs.

Elsewhere in Ponyville, a orange earth pony named Applejack was being rushed to the hospital, with her big brother, Big Macintosh, and her friend, Pinkie Pie, by her side. Applejack was unconscious, breathing heavily, had several gashes on her body, and she had large cuts and tooth marks on her rear legs that she was proud of.

Pinkie Pie decided to rush off to get her other friends, why she was up and no one else at this time is anyone's guess, she zipped to her first stop and knocked on the door like she was mimicking a woodpecker.

The occupant of the house Pinkie stopped at opened the door and was greatly upset, who else than Rarity lived at a house that looked like a carousel. Rarity looked ready to complain, but Pinkie spoke before she could ask her why at this time.

Pinkie spoke erratically, "Applejack! Hospital! Hurt! Go! Now! Me! Get others! NOW!"

And like that, she bolted towards in the direction of Rainbow Dash's house, leaving Rarity bewildered at was just happened, she shrugged and went back to bed.

For thirty seconds, the white unicorn closed her eyes as she tried to go back to sleep, then she jarred upright on her bed as she shouted, "I've got to get to Ponyville Hospital!"

She crashed her door open and ran to Ponyville Hospital at a faster pace she would normally would run…

An hour later, Rarity, a blue pegasus named Rainbow Dash, the (normally) energetic pink earth pony Pinkie, and a yellow pegasus with bandages on her face named Fluttershy were all waiting at the reception desk at Ponyville Hospital to be let in to visit Applejack. Then a purple alicorn, who is the Princess of Friendship named Twilight Sparkle, burst through the doors and ran to the four ponies.

The four ponies said in unison, "TWILIGHT!" as Twilight Sparkle hugged all of them saying, "I came as fast as I could. Is Applejack okay?"

Rainbow Dash answered, "They wouldn't let us in, Big Macintosh left to look after Apple Bloom and Granny Smith to make sure they are okay half an hour before you arrived."

Twilight walked to the receptionist as he bowed and started, "Your Majesty…"

Twilight sternly interrupted him and said, "My friend is here, why did you refuse to let my other friends in? We are all worried about her…"

The receptionist awkwardly answered, "Y-yes princess, I understand, it is simply, because the doctor is still working with the patient. I regret to say you will have to wait like anyone else, only the doctor will say when you can visit your friend."

Twilight sighed as even though her friend is in there, the doctor knows best.

She replied sadly, "I understand, thank you for understanding our need…"

She yawned as the princess walked to her friends, Fluttershy timidly asked, "Umm…c-can we go in Twilight?"

Twilight answered, "Doctor's orders, no one is allowed until he says so. I'm sorry girls…"

Five minutes later, the doctor came out and let the five friends into Applejack's room. Though badly wounded and breathing through a oxygen mask, Applejack was alive and conscious and was greeted warmly by her friends.

Pinkie was obviously over-emotional and hugged the Apple too tightly. "I was worried that you were badly hurt! I couldn't bear…"

She got cut off by the nurses prying the pink partier away from Applejack who was grimacing in pain, one of the nurses said to Pinkie, "Applejack is trying to recover, we all don't need you making the injuries worse."

Pinkie's flat mane then poofed into a cotton candy like mess and replied, "Oopsy…he-he…My bad, sorry Applejack."

Twilight walked to Applejack, who was hissing through her teeth and rubbed her sore hoof, and asked the apple bucker, "What happened? I heard you had serious cuts and gouges."

Applejack answered in a Southern accent, "I was attacked…" the ponies in the room gasped at what she said.

Rarity had to ask, "Attacked by what, darling…"

Applejack shuddered at the memories of two bird-lizard hybrids attacking and subduing her easily, and she answered shakily, "…By…Big, feathery monsters…"

Out in the Equestrian Sea, a pirate ship was sailing smoothly in the night. The pirate ponies were patrolling the decks, when one of them spotted something above them. A massive animal glided over the mast and headed to the direction of the mainland, its sheer size made the crew uneasy. The mystery animal's wingspan made it bigger than the ship itself, the crew shivered at the possibility of it eating ponies, and chills went up their spines when the creature let out a haunting cry that echoed with the shifting waves.

 **Author's Notes**

Well, it seems that the residents of Ponyville had already faced three of the raptors… WHO knows what kind of trouble Equestria is going to face now…

Can any of you guess what the massive flying animal at the end is? I'll give you a hint… *whisper* It's not a dinosaur, and it's a secret…

I repeat from last chapter, I own nothing, credit to Dihinner for the original concept, check it out for a better understanding of what was going on with Applejack and Fluttershy…

Next chapter takes place right after this chapter, and let's just say that despite it being night, Ponyville will be bustling with activity from highly active creatures that are NOT ponies…

Until next time, Bye…


	3. Chapter 2: Ponyville's Ancient Visitors

**Chapter 2: Ponyville's Ancient Visitors**

Silence… Silence is what was heard in Ponyville Hospital, particularly Applejack's room. Rainbow Dash was dumbstruck, because these 'big, feathery monsters' her farmer friend described sounded like another feathery monster that attacked Fluttershy earlier in the day, but bigger, much bigger.

Twilight then had a thought,

 _What if these feathered creatures had something to do with this great disturbance that Princess Celestia told me about when Spike woke me up to give me an urgent message. Wait a minute, disturbances?! This sounds like…_

Fluttershy tapped Twilight's shoulder and said meekly,

"Twilight, it couldn't be Discord that made these creatures appear, we already ruled him out, remember?"

Twilight was shocked at how her pegasus friend seemed to have read her thoughts, but then remembered that they talked about this earlier while they were waiting to be let in by the doctor. They ruled Discord out because not only was he reformed, he couldn't have done it when these disturbances had occurred, earlier in the night.

He was at the Crystal Empire, helping her brother and her sister-in-law fix the damage in the city caused by an earthquake hours ago, which was very odd, since an earthquake had not struck in Equestria for fifteen hundred years. The damage was reportedly so great, even Discord's magic would take time to fix all the damage Equestria's first earthquake in a millennium, had unleashed on the poor Crystal Ponies.

Her train of thought stopped when Applejack bitterly said,

"He can be the only one who could do this! I never trusted Discord! It has got his cloven hoof prints all over it!"

Then a familiar voice sounded in the air,

"For the record, Applejack, I have only one cloven hoof."

The voice belonged to Discord, the Spirit of Disharmony, as the draconequus appeared in a white flash, but they all realized something was off with Discord (and that's saying a lot when put into context), he looked exhausted, with limp arms, baggy eyes, and tattered fur. Fluttershy looked at her friend with worry as the Lord of Chaos said,

"I really would have been here sooner, but the repairs took much longer when another earthquake struck and undid all my hard work. So now I'm running on fumes as I had just finished…"

Discord paused and took a deep breath and continued,

"All the repairs again. Though I do find it odd that two earthquakes happened in succession at the same place…"

Pinkie Pie patted Discord on the shoulder and said (seemingly without taking a breath),

"Aww…That really, really blows… Even I would get mega exhausted after I worked to prepare something really, really big only for it to get a ruined by a mean, nasty, natural disaster, only for me to get it all back to its super duper fun filled glory, only to get knocked back down and I put it back up, then it happens again, and again, and again, and ag…"

Applejack placed her hoof over Pinkie's mouth and shouted with annoyance,

"PINKIE! I GET IT! Discord couldn't have done it even if I thought he did! Sweet Celestia…"

She placed both of her hooves on her head rubbing it as it throbbed from a headache, while Pinkie Pie said with a smile,

"Okie-Dokie-Lokie!"

Fluttershy gave Discord some tea to help relax his aching muscles, as he said,

"Oh thank you, kind dear. I really needed that, you see Applejack, you should learn more about kindness from my dear friend Fluttershy."

It was only now did he notice bandages on his friend and asked,

"Fluttershy, what happened to your face?"

Rainbow Dash answered for her and said,

"Earlier today, she was attacked by a weird bird-lizard thing with red feathers as it attacked the animals at her cottage…It sounded like one of these 'feathered monsters' that attacked Applejack. I'm surprised you only noticed in now…"

Discord then asked, "How would you know what it looked like?"

Rarity answered, "Because dear, Me and Rainbow came racing to Fluttershy when she let out a horrifying scream. We caught a glimpse of something red disappear into the Everfree Forest, we then walked to Fluttershy, the poor dear was shaking, and she described it far better than we could."

Twilight was deeply concerned, these three creatures seemed to have deliberately attacked her friends, her train of thought gradually silenced the chatter of her friends, trying to piece this puzzle together.

Forty-five minutes later, Discord left for his home (wherever it is) to rest and regain his energy, Twilight and the others headed back to their homes to get sleeping bags, for they decided to stay with Applejack at the hospital, to make her feel safe so that the farmer can get rest for the night. As they said their good nights and drifted into sleep, Ponyville was eerily silent as the ponies are all nestled in their beds, dreaming sweet dreams without care…

Ponyville - 10:48 PM - Aside from an old gardener named Hayseed, tending to some winter plants, the streets of Ponyville were empty and silent, but not for long…

The old gardener, in a terrible state between weariness and insomnia, was walking to some more winter plants, when something caught his eyes. Hayseed was staring at maybe twenty or thirty pairs of eyes glowing in the moonlight, and they stared back at him, he then heard a series of bird-like clicks coming from the eyes.

He shook his head, trying to see if his mind was playing tricks on his eyes and ears, he thought that the sounds were unmistakable bird clicks, but all the birds are either at the cottage of that sweet pegasus mare he works for, or they are south for the winter, and Winter Wrap-Up wasn't for another seven weeks!

Hayseed knew something was wrong, but he was too tired to really care as he said quietly,

"By Celestia's mane, I have finally lost it! I'm seeing things that aren't even there, and I'm hearing sounds of something that doesn't even make sense! Mr. Hayseed, you have finally lost your marbles…"

Little did the old gardener know that he wasn't losing his mind, there were creatures looking right at him, and they were making bird-like clicks. But, they are creatures he has no idea about, they were, unmistakably, dinosaurs…

And they are looking for food…

Fortunately for Hayseed, the dinosaurs are not interested in him, a small dinosaur walked pass the old gardener and let out two shrieks that were just loud enough for the other dinosaurs to hear, and they all walked passed the elderly pony, as he caught a better view of these graceful creatures.

He now said to himself, "Now I am really losing it!"

The small dinosaurs were the plant-eating ornithopods called Leallynasaura, a active animal from what today is Australia and Antarctica. The climate in Ponyville right now is perfect for these animals, standing on two legs and having very large eyes, where they were from, nights last for months during winter. Though it is colder than they were use to, they can survive better than any other dinosaur in this season, they see well in the dark and scurry through the streets, looking for plants and fruit the ponies grew.

One lone sentry climbs up on top of an apple cart and looks around the town, alert to predators that could easily snatch one of them up, he tells the others the coast is clear by making reassuring clicks with his beak. The dominate male finds a basket full of berries, and he knocks it down with eleven others crowding around to get at the nutrient-rich berries.

A young male wanders into one of the houses and clamors through the warm house and spots a unicorn mare, sleeping soundly. The pony in question was Vinyl, the DJ pony of Ponyville, and the small dinosaur walked cautiously towards the sleeping mare, making clicking sounds all the way. Normally, the noise would make anypony wake up, but Vinyl's headphones were playing soothing ocean sounds at a high volume to help her sleep, so the dinosaur was as silent as a ninja because of it.

He leapt onto the bed and sniffed Vinyl with curiosity, he had never seen a creature like this, he thought.

He then heard the clicks from the leader which he know means _'It's time to regroup'_ , but the room's temperature was too cozy for him to want to leave, and the mare's bed was much softer than the moss he laid on in his hatchling years.

It became obvious what he did next, he clicked to tell the nearest Leallynasaura;

 _I'll catch up in a bit…_

And he laid down next to Vinyl and drifted into sleep with Vinyl smiling at the added warmth was pleasant, not realizing what was going on.

At the same time, the dominant female wandered into the house of the Cakes, drawn by the fake red cherry at the top of the house. She walked into the kitchen by the sweet smell of food, her nose lead her to a cabinet that housed sweet cherries. The Leallynasaura pulled the glass jar out of the cabinet and frustratingly pecked at the jar, she thought the glass was ice and was curious that in a place this warm, the 'ice' should have melted already. Then a terrific sound sounded through the house, it peaked the female's interest as she walked upstairs, looking for the source of the noise. She walked into the room of the baby twins named Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, the female dinosaur identified the small creatures as infants of the creature she looked at earlier, and knew they were calling for food. She walked towards a big pile of baby toys and stuffed animals, when the lights of the room suddenly lit up, causing the plant-eater to flinch and hide in the toys.

A stallion Earth Pony known as Mr. Cake, walked in with bottles of milk in hoof as he cradled his twins while feeding them, saying,

"There, there you two, it will be okay…"

The dinosaur couldn't understand a word of what he said, but she did know he was calming the infants down. She placed a foot in the wrong place and stepped on a plush duck that loudly squeaked, and it caused her instincts to make her lie down, perfectly still. Luck, as it seems, was on her side, because as Mr. Cake turned and saw the dinosaur dropping to lie down, he then saw his unicorn of a daughter's horn fizzle out with a magic glow.

He chuckled a little as he said,

"Now Pumpkin Cake, now's not the time for toys, little dear…"

After that, he put the twins in the crib, he then walked over to the 'toy' he believed Pumpkin was trying to grab and looked at it closely with a scowl as he said,

"Hmm…I don't remember buying this toy, or Pinkie Pie giving it to the twins either…"

The dinosaur's stillness was perfect, she really looked like a toy. By instincts, this stillness in the polar forests of the Cretaceous would make the dinosaur blend in with the forest floor and make her virtually unseen, but where she is, it made the Leallynasaura stick out like a sore hoof. She felt a terrific urge to run, but something told the little dinosaur to stay still, and she obeyed.

The camouflage worked like a charm, but differently as Mr. Cake continued,

"Oh well, it does look nice, and the big eyes make it look cute. Goodnight Pumpkin and Pound Cake…"

He turned the light off and walked to the door, with the Leallynasaura following quietly behind, but Mr. Cake closed the door before the dinosaur could exit. The dominant female furiously tried to open the door, but to no avail, she now glanced at the twins who were staring at her with eyes wide with surprise, they actually thought that one of their toys had actually come to life (very cute thought, right?). She did not like what she is seeing as those eyes kept staring at her, then Pound and Pumpkin smiled widely and giggled gleefully at the dinosaur. The female was unfamiliar with laughter and had no idea how they felt, but she knew if they get loud again, their parents will come to investigate.

Then something triggered inside her already smart mind, a motherly tenderness to the twins. She knew they had to sleep, so she grabbed one of the toys and put it next to Pumpkin in the crib, thinking they were animal carcasses to let them 'devour' the 'corpse'. The dinosaur then tenderly pulled the blanket she saw the infants in and tucked them in, and finally, she did the only thing she knew to soothe the Cake twins, clicking reassuringly. To her surprise, the Leallynasaura's clicks were making them tired as they yawned and fell fast asleep. Pumpkin's horn glowed, which freaked out the herbivore, then the unicorn magic opened the door, enough for the dinosaur to escape. The dominant female then left the Cake's shop, Sugar-Cube Corner, and rejoined her mate and the two sounded the call to leave.

Half an hour later, the young male was awakened to an unpleasant surprise, Vinyl rolled around in her sleep and hugged the Leallynasaura tightly, making him screech with surprise. Vinyl woke up half-way as the animal struggled free from her grasp, she saw the bug-eyed animal stare at her, panting at a fast pace.

How did she react?

She shrugged and said,

"Meh…Had *yawn* crazier dreams…"

And like that, she fell back asleep. The little male did not want a repeat of what just happened, he thought the pony was going to eat him, he found dirty bed sheets lying nearby and they were warm too, from the heat of the house. He lifted the thicker one on top of the pile and curled up inside the sheets, in such a way, no one would think there was something sleeping inside it.

In another house, a young colt was wide awake, shaking in fear. Why is that he heard something in the attic moving around and he believed there was a big monster up there as he continued calling,

"Mom? Mom! Mom! MOM!"

A agitated mare's voice shouted,

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, BUTTON MASH! GO TO SLEEP, NOW!"

The colt named Button Mash decides to do what his mom says, but not without pulling a golf club to him and putting on a football helmet. He was actually half-right, there was something up there, but it is not a monster, it was actually a tiny, pigeon-sized dinosaur named Epidexipteryx, a feathered dinosaur of the prehistoric forests of China.

With four ribbon-like feathers on its stubby tail, forward pointing teeth, and a elongated third finger, it was perfectly adapted for life among the trees, hunting for insects and arachnids in the trees or the attic it found itself in. The weird little dinosaur scurried about hunting the infamous Star Spiders in the attic, he found their taste addictive as he already devoured five of the creepy crawlies.

Unfortunately, the pitter-patter of his bird-like feet made Button Mash quiver in fright, as he again called,

 **"MOM!"**

His mom shouted loudly, "SLEEP NOW OR I'LL GIVE YOU A REASON TO BE AFRAID!"

It wasn't like she was uncaring, but Button Mash has already told her about the 'big monster in the attic' three times before, and each of them were no signs of this monster. Button Mash gulped as his mom was right, so he tried to ignore the footsteps of the Epidexipteryx, most bird-like of any dinosaur, chasing Star Spiders and anything else he can catch…

As dawn approaches, the Leallynasaura clan, having eaten their fill of berries and winter pine bushes, headed back to their frozen home of White-Tail Woods. While the Epidexipteryx finds a comfy box to sleep in, having eaten his fill of; Star Spiders, Parasprites, cockroaches, millipedes, a scorpion, moths, and a beetle.

Button Mash was wide awake the whole night, much to his mother's frustration, as she said,

"Button Mash, get ready for school, then get your breakfast…"

Button Mash replied in a zombie-like drone, "Yes mom, I'm on it…" he lazily got ready and walked to the kitchen to eat his breakfast.

At morning, everyone was gathered at Town Hall, to discuss something rather troublesome, a bunch of food is missing and the snow-covered streets were littered with strange footprints. Princess Twilight and the other five ponies were over with the residents of Ponyville, trying to solve this perplexing mystery with everyone else. They have gathered what evidence there was in the town; the thousands of footprints strung across the streets, the empty basket with a few berries bitten through, frozen spit on the basket, several clumps of herbivore dung, pictures of bushes being eaten, and a impression in the snow of the mystery raider's side.

One by one, the ponies start shouting questions to Twilight,

"What ate my produce?"

"What left these footprints?"

"What barbaric thing would do something so indecent as to make our streets their toilets!"

Rainbow Dash had enough and shouted, "SHUT UP!"

Twilight calmly spoke to the Ponyvillians, "Settle down everypony! It will take time to find out who or what did this, please be patient, we're working as fast as we can! What we can confirm is that animals are the culprits, what species they are we can't figure out yet. Thank you."

As the mayor of Ponyville tries to settle everyone down, Twilight and her friends, minus Fluttershy, head to the castle to analyze the evidence more carefully. Fluttershy headed home to take care of her animals and to see if they are alright.

Meanwhile deep in the Everfree Forest, the six raptors were starting to wake up in their cave, they had no idea what happened last night in Ponyville and are likely to never find out.

The first to be up was Frost, then White Tip's hatchling, he stared at the little raptor and then said,

"Alright, little hatchling, go hunting and bring back food, or you'll be food…"

The young Velociraptor did as she was told, and already captured two little squirrels, then proceeded to catch more…

 **Author's Notes**

Whoa! Earthquakes happening after hundreds of years of no disturbance, Raptors are not the only dinosaurs to appear, and Ponyville is in an uproar?!

Seriously, what is happening to Equestria!?

It is by pure coincidence that the '…dreaming sweet dreams without care…' from Dr. Suess's Grinch story is there, and actually, it cannot be described any better than that…

Button Mash…A call out to JanAnimations of YouTube, I honestly found him a little too funny to NOT be included as a cameo…

Nice work JanAnimations, I salute to you…

Alright, here are this chapter's dinosaur species;

Velociraptor

Dromeosaurus

Utahraptor

Pyroraptor

Deinonychus

Leallynasaura

Epidexipteryx

As always, credit to Dihinner for original idea (Raptor), check it out, I OWN NOTHING!

Bye…


	4. Chapter 3: The Dead of Winter

Three days later at the exact time we left off, we find the raptors waking up and settling in to their new routine nicely. However, they are growing impatient with the lack of suitable prey, and the unusual predators made of wood. They had mostly been feeding on small animals, but had caught a lucky break with a deer or a freakish looking mammal that we know as the manticore.

The manticore satisfied their predatory instincts for challenging prey for a short while, but they only found one and the others were located deeper in the forest, where the environment would serve against them all, except Pounce. They searched for food and were bitterly frustrated when the small mammals were less in the numbers active. Frost had managed to locate a lone squirrel, and it foolishly placed itself in a position where even a six-foot tall Utahraptor can sneak up on it easily.

The poor rodent couldn't stand a chance against the predator's weapons as the beast violently ripped the squirrel's head off and swallowed it whole. He let out a haunting primal screech that in Ponyville, made the ponies shudder in fear, as the carnivore then proceeded to eat what remained of his easy prey, swallowing the tiny carcass and the only thing that remained of the poor rodent, was a furry tail, soaked in its owner's blood.

Frost, still not satisfied, went looking for more food in the snow covered forest, and as he left, the wooden paw of a Timberwolf crunched in the frozen water. The wood carnivore was a youngster who was only as tall as Frost's knee, though he had never seen a Utahraptor before, he knew that he should stay clear of it, unless his pack is with him. The young Timberwolf sniffed the squirrel's tail, and using his wooden jaws, swallowed the blood-soaked tail, and then walked back to his pack.

In Ponyville, Twilight was in her castle, trying to piece together the identity of their unknown visitors four nights from before. The dung found was undeniably from the owners of the footprints, but it's contents were chewed up plants that don't exist from Equestria, and a closer study on the plants were, oddly, tropical flora that has adapted to lie dormant in winter. Fluttershy had earlier confirmed that the creatures seemed to have been nocturnal and their footprints told the pegasus that it had characteristics like a bird.

Twilight had a daunting thought as she saw all the pieces as a whole, she thought that their mystery visitors could be similar to the feathered creatures that attacked her friends before! But, to confirm her suspicions, she needed to see the mystery creature and one of the feathered creatures at the same time…

Pod sneezed hard as he rested in the cave his pack have used as a shelter. He had eaten before and as such, wasn't hungry and lied in the cave, guarding the several small corpses the young Velociraptor had caught from scavengers who are looking for a free meal. Hours later, Frost and Red-Claw emitted calls through the forest letting the other members of the pack to know it was time to return to their cave.

One by one, the raptors returned to rest for the night, and also to seek shelter from an oncoming blizzard that the pegesi have scheduled to strike tonight. The raptors did not know that these mammals controlled their own world, if they had, they would have a very big reason to steer clear of the equines, and avoid them at all costs. Twenty-three minutes later, Red-Claw noticed there were only five raptors accounted for.

She got up and said, "Where's White Tip?" and the other raptors looked around and saw that the Dromeosaurus was right, White Tip was nowhere to be found.

Pounce scoffed as she said with the blizzard well under way, "Most likely got lost, either way, she's dead till we find a body."

Pod finished grooming his feathers as he said, "I'll have to agree with Pounce, the desert crawler wouldn't have lasted a minute in this weather."

Red-Claw looked outside the cave as the wind whistled loudly, she noticed White Tip's offspring looked sad at the thought that her mother is most likely dead. One of the unfamiliar emotions kicked in inside Red-Claw's mind, but unlike before, she did not fight it, the Dromeosaurus sat next to the young Velociraptor and placed a wing over her back and continued to look outside at the blizzard…

Ponyville was particularly empty for the reason that everyone prepared for the blizzard, due to it being scheduled to last far past noon tomorrow, so the streets were empty and the windows were boarded up.

Twilight, as she looked outside the window, quietly said to herself, "Wow, the weather ponies sure didn't hold back with this blizzard. Even a winter animal would have trouble out in this storm."

No one is outside anywhere in a twelve-mile radius…

No one, other than White Tip. Twilight's comment was very much right on the nail, because an animal like a Velociraptor would suffer in this blizzard. White Tip was calling as loud as she could, trying to find her pack, but the winds blocked her calls for help. Her feathers could not keep her warm enough in this blizzard, she lived in the desert and it was much warmer than modern deserts are. To say she was suffering would be an understatement, White Tip was slowly freezing to death would be a more correct statement.

She wandered blindly through the cold winds, more dead than alive. White Tip felt her legs give out and her live ebbing away, until a light of hope regained what strength the raptor had left. Her light of hope was literally a light out of the edge of the forest she stayed within, she regained the use of her legs and a little warmth as the Mongolian predator knew through instinct what it meant.

White Tip thought in her increasing mind; _Light means warmth, warmth means life, life means food! I must seek shelter there!_

The raptor crashed through the low branches and severely cut her left leg, but she trudged on like a mad-raptor to the source of the light, Fluttershy's cottage…

As soon as she heard the branches snap, Fluttershy saw through the weaker winds the shape of a creature similar to the one that attacked her home nearly five days earlier. However, she saw it limping, like it hurt its leg, her compassion wouldn't allow the poor creature to die out there in this weather. So the pegasus grabbed her winter gear and hurried outside, knowing the storm would pick up again very soon, and as she got closer to the animal, it collapsed from exhaustion, hunger, and her cuts that started to get minor hypothermia in its hands and feet. The last thing the creature saw as it closed its eyes was Fluttershy running up to it.

Fluttershy said in a caring voice, "Oh you poor little thing, you have clearly been suffering from this terrible weather."

Fluttershy brought the Velociraptor into her home and immediately began operating on the unconscious carnivore.

Two hours later, Fluttershy succeeded in getting White Tip in a stable condition and will make a full recovery, it was only in its unconscious state that the animal care-taker got her first good look at White Tip. She knew immediately that it was one of the feathered monsters that showed up earlier in the week, but it was smaller than the one she encountered.

When operating on it, she learned it was female, with the many physical similarities to birds and through its 'dinosaur-parts'. Fluttershy knew it was an animal completely unknown to her, but looking over White Tip's whole body, she can't help but point its numerous similarity to birds. Fluttershy cringed in fear when she saw the Velociraptor's signature weapon, the three-inches long claw on its feet, the pegasus didn't even want to guess what those scary looking claws are for. Fluttershy then proceeded to feed the other animals in her house and as she did several minutes later, White Tip started to wake up…

Elsewhere in Equestria, Discord was taking a nap in a tree, dreaming about causing delicious chaos like he did a thousand years ago. He was woken up by his body suddenly shaking violently, usually a sign of a magical imbalance.

He said after yawning, "Well that can't be right. Something is amiss obviously, but the troubling thing is I don't know what is causing it."

He placed his bird claw on his chin as with a snap from his lion paw, a big graduation cap labeled 'My Thinking Cap' appeared on his head. The Lord of Chaos remained in thought until an unusual and loud cry rang through the air, then he saw something huge fly over his head and saw it let out a haunting call as it passed. The large flying animal caught him by surprise as he turned into a turtle shell as it missed hitting his head by mere inches. As he peeked out of his shell, Discord saw the silhouette of what passed by him and knew it was going in the direction of Ponyville so he'd thought to tell his friends tomorrow about this massive winged creature. And with a flash of light, he was gone…

White Tip quietly looked at her surroundings and knew she was in the cave of the pink-headed creature Pod told her about. The Velociraptor noted that the dwelling was very warm and comfortable, a kind of place she could sleep comfortably for as long as she wanted.

However, White Tip's instincts were telling her she was trapped by the mammal that seemed to have dinosaur wings, but a voice suddenly said, "Well, what are you suppose to be? A freakish ostrich?"

The raptor looked around the cottage and found a small, blue and green bird as the source of the voice as it spoke again, "Well can't you talk…Oh right, you can't with that thing over your mouth…"

That last part made White Tip realize that her mouth was shut by a muzzle on her snout. The Velociraptor shook her head violently as she tried to take it off, and she only succeeded when she tried to pull it off with her dinosaur hands and to her surprise, slipped off easily. The animals in Fluttershy's cottage shrieked and squawked loudly as the thing keeping the carnivore from ripping them apart is off. The Mongolian predator hissed as she crept up to the best prey in the house, Fluttershy herself! Fluttershy heard the commotion and guessed that her patient got the muzzle off.

She thought, Oh Fluttershy, your so stupid, you should've tightened the muzzle, it was for its safety that you should have done it. Wait, it's stalking me?!

As soon as the pegasus mare turned around, White Tip got Fluttershy's legendary skill in its full force. "No! Bad monster! You do not attack other ponies or animals! Especially in my house!"

White Tip didn't understand a single word her rescuer said, but Fluttershy's stare made the raptor step back in absolute fear, like staring into the jaws of a massive Tarbosaurus from her old home in the Cretaceous Period. The Mongolian meat-eater was too focused on Fluttershy's stare to watch where she was stepping, and stumbled on to her left leg.

White Tip screeched in pain as her bandaged leg landed on the hard wooden floor, and it was then that the bird remarked, "Never seen 'The Stare' do that to anyone before…"

White Tip mocked the bird loudly, "Well you try to walk with your leg bounded by a white thing, little snack…"

The bird then said, a little surprised, "Well, well, well, you can talk! I'm surprised you can speak bird speech, so I ask again, What are you suppose to be?"

White Tip thought, Bird speech? These things are called birds? What an unusual coincidence, the birds I've seen look different than this bird.

The predator then remembered the tiny bird's question and was surprised at came out of her mouth, "I'm a Velociraptor, my name is White Tip…" she stopped herself and was puzzled by what she called herself.

What?! What did I call myself?! Velociraptor? What is that? I never called myself that before, so why now?

The bird replied, "Velociraptor? Can't say I have heard of a creature called something like that before. But, in the matter of personal names, my name is Frank."

Fluttershy suddenly spoke up with, in White Tip's mind, dinosaur speech to the bird called Frank, "Mr. Bird get away from that feathered creature, it's dangerous."

White Tip lurched back as what she just heard, she thought an impossible thought, that the mammal just spoke dinosaurian?! Frank told the pegasus what White Tip just told him, though it was tricky to say what the predator called herself but managed to get out the one thing Fluttershy can understand, 'raptor'. Fluttershy was now more convinced that this creature was somehow connected to birds, she knew that raptor meant bird of prey. She has handled predatory birds before, but none of them can't fly, have teeth, and had a menacing claw on each foot.

It was getting very late so she put a new muzzle on the raptor's mouth and reluctantly tightened it so the dinosaur couldn't get it off this time, it was so the carnivore couldn't do anything while the pegasus slept. White Tip tried to get the muzzle of like before, but couldn't as easily as before. As she tried and failed for an hour, she tired herself out and collapsed into slumber. Fluttershy knew that White Tip was dangerous, but couldn't help but think the female Velociraptor looked harmless as it rested on the makeshift bed for her to rest and heal from her procedure earlier. She yawned and headed to her bed upstairs, she got under covers and fell fast asleep.

Celestia couldn't sleep, the disturbances have been keeping her from sleeping for the past two days. She looked out the window of her study, trying to find out why these powerful forces are happening now after the Tirek incident.

She gasped, What if Tirek's rampage earlier in the year is the reason these surges are happening! It could be why these alien creatures are starting to appear in Ponyville…

Her thoughts were interrupted by an animalistic groan coming from the gardens and heard a loud thud coming from the same place. Without thinking clearly, she headed to the gardens to investigate, the nightmares she had were not helping the princess calm herself down. Ten minutes later, the ruler of Equestria found her way to the source of the sounds she heard and could not comprehend what she is seeing now…

Lying down on its side was a massive, horned animal with a smaller one nudging the motionless giant, the small animal letting out panicked growls as it continued to nudge the giant one. Celestia, cautiously, walked up to the gigantic creature, but it felt really cold near it, the princess now knew this huge beast was actually dead, most likely from the cold temperatures of winter. As she saw the smaller animal, she immediately noticed that it looked just like the dead creature, but the size of the eyes, and overall shape made Celestia realize that the small animal is actually a baby, and the dead animal must be its parent. The baby stopped nudging its dead parent and stared at regal alicorn, and Celestia stared back, only the wind was heard for a minute as the two stared into each others eyes. Celestia saw that the baby animal was greatly distressed and also noticed the poor thing looked very cold and hungry, its ribs can be seen on its skin.

Celestia first thought it was a dragon of sorts, but quickly realized it was a different animal altogether, she saw its animalistic expressions and felt her compassionate heart ache and melt, the baby was essentially crying and lonely in its eyes. Celestia felt tears forming in her eyes, memories of her parents flooding in her mind, her legs numbed up and she collapsed, that was what one gaze at the baby animal did to Equestria's level-headed ruler in a minute. The baby walked closer to the alicorn, but its instincts made it go back to trying to wake up its dead parent.

Celestia couldn't take seeing such a heart-wrenching scene anymore and then said, "Stop…She's gone, little one…"

The little creature stopped calling its mother and looked into the alicorn's red eyes, wet with tears, as the princess turned her head and headed back to her room, hoping the baby will seek shelter.

What Celestia didn't know about these animals, is that they are the infamous dinosaurs, known affectionately as Triceratops, one of the very last species of dinosaur to have lived on Earth. The baby was a male, usually he and his mother would be with other Triceratops, but they got separated from their herd when they first arrived in Equestria. Because they lived in a much warmer climate, the winter in Canterlot was basically killing these two slowly and they suffered for it.

Luckily for Celestia, Triceratops was a plant-eater, much like herself or a cow, so even if the adult was alive, she would be relatively safe. Like birds, baby dinosaurs imprint on the first thing they see, or in this young male's case, the first thing to care for him. His changing mind already told him to follow the strange winged creature, knowing that it seemed to care about his safety. As Celestia entered back into the castle, the little Triceratops already followed her in as the doors shut.

The princess walked back into her study and proceeded to lie down, when she suddenly heard a low growl come from inside the room she was in! She looked behind her and saw the baby dinosaur as it wagged its tail weakly due to starvation. The alicorn gasped as she realized the poor baby was beyond hungry, she looked around frantically for something to eat, and she levitated the only thing she could find, a bowl of assorted fruits. Celestia placed the fruit in front of the sheep-sized dinosaur, hoping it will do for now, and much to her relief, the Triceratops ate all the fruit after sniffing it for half a minute.

The fruit's nutrient rich contents were more than enough for the baby to not be hungry anymore, it burped and then walked right beside the alicorn. She flinched when she felt the dinosaur's skin touch her own, and was shocked when the baby lie down right next to her and nudged her affectionately. The Triceratops youngster then fell asleep on the spot, and our alicorn princess, smiled warmly and rested her right wing over its back. She then learned that despite being in the cold, the baby was incredibly warm to the touch, like her sister Luna when they were little.

Celestia couldn't help but feel motherly to the orphaned youngster and whispered softly, "Sweet dreams, my little one, I'll see you in the morning…"

It was here where Celestia adopted the dinosaur as a beloved pet, with her pet phoenix, Philomena, looking at the dinosaur with curiously as her owner subsequently fell asleep next to her new pet, not realizing how significant the baby really is…

In the morning inside the Everfree Forest, Pod wakes up and yawned at the sound of Frost and Pounce tearing apart the carcass of a bear they had killed.

Pod spoke to the larger raptors, "So, you got a kill?"

Frost hissed loudly and Pounce snarled as the Deinonychus replied, "We killed it first, it's ours! Go get your own kill!"

Pod rolled his eyes and started to think that now's a good time to forget White Tip since she most likely froze to death.

His thoughts were interrupted by Red-Claw saying out of the blue, "She is not dead, White Tip is alive. I know she is…"

Slightly unnerved at her statement, the Pyroraptor asked, "What makes you say that?" Red-Claw answered, "I found her footprints with the young raptor, they lead out to the miniature cave outside the forest. Where that mammal you spoke of dwells, and her prints were fresh."

Pounce said rudely with a chunk if fat in her jaws, "So what, the desert crawler could have died further up."

The Dromeosaurus retorted, "No, in that cave I saw a light on and White Tip's silhouette was visible, she is most likely sought shelter there."

"The cold winds could've easily played tricks on your mind, made you see things you should know are not there." Pounce backlashed, the raptors stopped when Frost loudly tore out the lungs of the dead bear.

Then the Utahraptor, said, "The desert crawler is indeed alive."

Pounce was shocked as she asked, "What makes you say that?!"

Frost's eyes narrowed as he said, "We raptors are smart, these large mammals are certainly smarter, they have the ability to seemingly create caves with warmth to protect them from the weather. If she got into one of these caves, she can certainly survive last night, and if she is still alive, she is still a member of the pack. Every member serves an important role, no matter how small, she simply needs to return to us to fulfill that role."

Pounce stood there and let the larger raptor's words sink in as Red-Claw smirked a dinosaur smirk as she thought,

Even the big raptor knows that important fact. I just hope White Tip returns safely.

The blizzard still whistled on as the dinosaurs impatiently wait for the storm to die down.

Fluttershy had unmuzzled the female Velociraptor in preparation to not only feed her, but also give her pain killers to help ease the predator's pain from her leg. White Tip was about to lash out at the pegasus, but then remembered her terrifying stare and so held herself back from that urge.

Fluttershy gently pushed a plate of an unusual meat-like substance to the Velociraptor, the dinosaur realized the mammal was feeding her and sniffed the food skeptically, White Tip noted it smelt decent, and took a carnivorous bite at it, it tasted okay, but beggars can't be choosers. She ate the food and then felt her stomach getting fuller with the food she thought wouldn't be enough.

In seconds, she felt stuffed as Frank said, "Delicious isn't it? A good chunk of that will fill the belly of even the hungriest meat-eater."

White Tip had to agree with the bird on some merits, "It's filling, but I prefer real, raw meat. The taste is too much for me." Frank replied, "If that's the case, why don't you wash it down with some water. You look like you need some bad."

The Mongolian predator agreed, and followed Frank to the water as Fluttershy fed the other animals. After getting a much needed drink, White Tip wandered around the cottage until Fluttershy walked up to her and said something in mammalian, which the carnivore cannot understand.

Frank essentially translated for Fluttershy, "She needs you to see her friend, Twilight Sparkle. So Fluttershy needs you to follow her into Ponyville."

White Tip didn't quite understand, but had got the message to follow the one named Fluttershy to meet this other 'pony' named Twilight Sparkle, she snickered at the name and then followed Fluttershy into Ponyville.

It was three hours since the blizzard ended, and Ponyville was back at its normal routine, until Fluttershy came in, being followed by a mysterious creature they had never seen before. White Tip saw that the residents of this 'Ponyville' were staring at her, she let out a low, crocodile-like purr which made some of the ponies back off from getting too close.

Frank shook his head and said to the raptor, "You shouldn't do that you know. The citizens of Ponyville do not like seeing things they don't understand, especially if that thing hisses at them."

White Tip muttered loudly, "It's their fault for getting too close."

The Velociraptor then saw Fluttershy look back at her, making her tense up and proceed to a glistening castle shaped like a tree. As the pegasus knocked on the door, White Tip saw a small purple reptile open the door and then they spoke in that mammalian dialog she cannot understand. Frank told the carnivore that the purple reptile was a dragon named Spike, White Tip stared at the baby dragon then a primal urge surfaced that she couldn't understand. She bared her teeth and hissed at the dragon quietly, for some reason, just seeing the dragon made the dinosaur angry. Fluttershy gestured for White Tip to follow her inside the crystal tree, and then the doors closed shut behind the raptor.

Twilight was reading a new letter from her former mentor, she was a little excited that Celestia had found a strange new animal in Equestria and is going to show it to her two days from now.

Fluttershy came inside and said to her friend, "Hello Twilight, I'm here to ask you to help me with something, i-if you can that is…"

Twilight turned around and replied, "Of course I'll help yo…"

She stared at the creature behind her friend, jaw opened and shouted, "W-w-what the heck is THAT Fluttershy!"

"Well, I was hoping you can help me with that Twilight. I found her outside last night, the poor thing was hurt and cold, so I couldn't just leave her to die. I couldn't understand her language though, but Mr. Bird here told me what she called herself was a…"

The pegasus paused, trying to translate what Frank said, since it was difficult for him to say, but have managed to say it correctly.

She finished, "A V-vel…ocir…rap…tor? Yes, Velociraptor, that's what Mr. Bird said she called herself…"

Frank landed on Twilight's head and tweeted something to Fluttershy, "Oh?! She has a name? What is it?"

Frank told her what the Velociraptor said her name was, "White…Tip? My, what a lovely name…"

Twilight moved closer to White Tip and said, "Velociraptor? I've never heard of such a creature, if you didn't know what 'she' was, then it must be a new species. This Velociraptor has the feathers of a bird and yet seems incapable of flight…"

The alicorn moved too close for White Tip to feel comfortable and snapped her jaws just inches from the princess' nose, Twilight yelped as the dinosaur hissed and hunched over and put her arms out, displaying the feathers in them, making her look larger. Fluttershy immediately recognized that White Tip must have felt threatened and what she just did is how any animal would do if it felt that its personal space was invaded.

She told her surprised friend, "Umm, Twilight…You must have gotten too close for White Tip to feel comfortable…"

The alicorn princess looked at her friend and said sheepishly, "He-he-he-hee… Right, okay…"

Hours later, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash came to the castle with three young fillies who call themselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They heard from Spike that Fluttershy and Twilight were studying a new animal that was apparently called a 'Velociraptor'. Already, Rainbow Dash and the pegasus filly named Scootaloo liked the name Velociraptor, it sounded as awesome as an eagle and it sounded very fast too. Spike took them to the room in the castle where this 'Velociraptor' was being studied.

Pinkie Pie was jabbering all the way, "…Are you all excited to see this new 'Velociraptor'? 'Cause I know I'm super-excited to see it too…"

The two other fillies, named Apple Bloom (Applejack's little sister) and Sweetie Belle (Rarity's little sister), were equally curious about the new creature.

Apple Bloom interrupted, "Uh, yeah, Pinkie, I'm mighty curious about this, _vel-osi-rapper_ too. Maybe it can help with the three of us get our cutie marks!"

Scootaloo excitedly added, "Yeah! Maybe it can help us get our cutie marks! We could be the Cutie Mark…"

The CMC were going on excitedly, until Rarity interrupted them as she pointed out, "Honestly you three, your all still obsessing over that, even now with this new creature we all know next to nothing about? Let's try to understand what it is exactly before we jump to conclusions alright?"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and added, "Rarity does have a point, I'm just as excited to find out what it is, but lets wait till we actually see this Velociraptor, then we go all excited okay."

They all followed the little dragon into the room, breaths being held, and when they saw the Velociraptor they were told about, they were all nervous, especially Applejack. For the Velociraptor they saw, though it was the size of a turkey, looked just like the big feathered monsters that attacked Applejack days ago.

Scootaloo spoke first and said, "Aw man, I was hoping for something cooler looking…"

Meanwhile out in the Equestrian Sea, the same pirate ship was sailing along nicely, though the crew were still shaken up after seeing that huge flying creature several nights ago. Unfortunately for them, they're in for a nastier surprise today. The ship thudded hard against something in front of it, and when several crew members investigated what it was, what they saw…made their faces blue with faces looking ready to panic…

They saw a gigantic sea turtle, which is the prehistoric sea reptile Archelon, but it was floating motionlessly with its entire lower half bitten off by something big. A few of the pirate ponies threw up with green faces at the horribly gory sight, as well as the captain. But then something huge shot up out of the water on both sides of the ship, the pirates panicked when they saw that the thing was the jaws of a massive monster, with over seventy-five huge teeth running on each jaw. The captain took his hat off and placed in over his chest as with one chomp, the sea monster's massive jaws tore the (comparatively small) ship apart with screaming pirates falling into the dangerous waters, and what was truly frightening thing was the bite of the monster could smash through bones and metal, easily…

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

Wow, now sea animals are showing up? But, what is that massive animal that chomped that pirate ship? Poor pirates, their reptile chow now… And isn't the moment with Celestia and the baby Triceratops cute? So many things happening in close timing quarters, and it will only get worse in later chapters…

And you can guarantee that bigger, stronger, and more terrifying dinosaurs and other Mesozoic animals will make their presence known, especially when spring comes around…

Also, any of you readers want to be involved in the story by naming White Tip's daughter and Celestia's new Triceratops? Shout out suggestions in the comments, I await your reviews, criticism, and suggestions…

Oh! Now to list the new dinosaur species, let's see…There's:

Triceratops

A mystery dinosaur that is very loud…

And even though they're not dinosaurs…

Archelon

And a MASSIVE sea reptile!

Hmm…Not that many species revealed…*snicker* Better change that in the next few chapters… *chuckles creepily*

As always, credit to Dihinner for the original concept, check out his story 'Raptor' for clues and tidbits of information I couldn't manage to fit into the story…

Bye…


	5. Chapter 4: Post Trauma Pred Disorder

Applejack asked to her princess friend, "Twilight, are you sure about having one of those feathered monsters in here?"

Twilight replied, "Applejack, I'm well aware of these feathered creatures and how dangerous they can be. This Velociraptor is much smaller than the ones that attacked you and Fluttershy, but I am familiar with the concept that 'looks can be deceiving', so I've got prepared to handle that. Don't worry, I'll be careful."

Applejack looked ready to press on about how dangerous these creatures are, but said reluctantly, "Ok Twilight, I trust you. I'm just scared about these things."

Twilight then proceeded to run experiments on the dinosaur Fluttershy found, the tests continued for the rest of the day, so afterwords Fluttershy took the Velociraptor back home and they both fell asleep…

* * *

White Tip had the worse day yesterday, the purple demon known as Twilight, unintentionally, tormented the poor raptor with her experiments. Though not physically hurt, the tests made the predator mentally unstable. She wanted to rip the alicorn's throat out as an act of revenge, but barely kept herself from that urge, not wanting Fluttershy's frightening stare again. She was, reluctantly, brought back to the castle for more experiments, and things got much worse when an irresistible sound was coming from outside.

It was from a squirrel cracking some nuts, the Mongolian hunter caught sight of the potential meal, and her eyes narrowed as she snarled hungrily at the rodent. The squirrel squeaked loudly as it clumsily fell off the branch, then the Velociraptor's instincts made her screech loudly as she crashed through one of the windows and pursued the rodent.

Frank explained to Fluttershy what made White Tip behave so angrily, the pegasus knew that the carnivore wasn't right in the head after yesterday, and feared that the current state of mind of the Velociraptor, will make her extremely dangerous. The other five ponies rushed to see what the commotion was about and saw one of the beautiful windows shattered into pieces.

Twilight asked, "What happened Fluttershy, where's White Tip?"

Fluttershy said, "Mr. Bird said that she heard a squirrel outside and then charged to pursue it. What really worries me is that those tests yesterday made her unstable mentally, Twilight."

Rainbow Dash then said, "Well let's go get White Tip before she hurts herself, or hurts somepony else."

Twilight and Rarity agreed, and Applejack had hesitated, but agreed with her friends as well. They headed out into Ponyville to look for White Tip, before she attacks anyone else.

* * *

Out in the mountains in the far northern corner of Equestria, a small band of criminal ponies were plotting to steal some treasure from Canterlot's castle, but as soon as they finished planning their crime, a loud scratchy bellow echoed through the mountains. One of the ponies carefully looked around a bend to investigate, he signaled the others that the coast was clear, but loud thuds that sounded like footsteps made the thieves tense up. The thief that checked out the bend was tackled by a large reptile-looking creature and quickly tore the criminal apart with its teeth and claws, causing the other thieves to panic and headed down the other way trying to escape the monster that has a chunk of their deceased partner in its jaws, only for another one, bigger than the other monster, blocked their only other escape.

The monsters were the Jurassic predatory dinosaurs called Dilophosaurus, carnivores with two crests atop their heads for display. However, they are no ordinary predators, though not as smart as the later theropods, they're massive sizes dwarf the ponies that are cowering, hoping to escape being food. But their fate was sealed as the ancient super-predators cornered the thieves as a third, much larger, Dilophosaurus leapt down from a ledge and growled viciously as it has its jaws opened with drool at its easy, screaming, prey…

* * *

White Tip cornered a pony after failing to catch the squirrel, and that pony was none other than Big Macintosh. White Tip dodged to the side as the stallion pony charged at the Velociraptor, and then the carnivore leapt onto the pony's back and slashes at his rear flank. She has had enough of that food Fluttershy feeds her, the predator craves real meat, and the red pony is perfect for her to feast on.

Meanwhile in the house of Vinyl Scratch, the unicorn levitated the dirty laundry to the washing machine, unknowingly carrying the male Leallynasaura with her laundry. The dinosaur woke up after it took a temporary state of suspended animation, inside the washing machine being activated. It violently tried to escape its containment, the pounding alerted Vinyl when she rarely takes her headphones off and heard the rapid thudding and knew immediately that something was wrong. She turned off the machine and opened the door with water pouring out, and the small dinosaur came out running and shrieking, leaving the unicorn DJ shocked.

White Tip snarled as Big Macintosh was starting to get weaker from the cuts and bite wounds on his body. The Velociraptor then heard a eerily familiar screech and smelled a familiar scent, it was ready to trigger an emotion that was there in her mind since she was born. The Mane Six arrived and saw Big Macintosh with White Tip and the pony has clear signs of being attacked by the raptor. But then, they heard the same screech that the raptor was listening, then the Leallynasaura rushed out of an alley running in a panic.

White Tip saw the plant-eater and its primal instincts kicked in. Even though Leallynasaura was unfamiliar to White Tip, she recognized it as a dinosaur, and knew it was a plant-eater, the chance of eating familiar meat was too much for the Velociraptor to resist, she screeched loudly and began to chase the startled herbivore. Applejack rushed to her older brother to make sure he was still alive, thankfully he was, and so she and Rarity stayed behind to look after Big Mac till help arrives.

Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy are flying up and seeing White Tip chasing the Leallynasaura viciously, with Frank in hot pursuit of the Velociraptor. Twilight watched as when the Leallynasaura turned quickly, the Velociraptor did the same, using her stiff tail and her arms to turn as quickly as her victim.

Twilight saw that several times, and said aloud, "Amazing, those feathers on the tail and those wings aren't for flight, they are for, apparently, chasing their prey. I have never thought that those feathers had other uses."

Rainbow Dash remarked, "Wow, this little guy is really fast, I can see why it is called 'Velociraptor'. But seriously, I can outrun it in my sleep."

The plant-eater ran outside Ponyville and headed to White Tail Woods, squawking loudly with the raptor following closely. A sentry Leallynasaura squawked an alarm to the clan, warning them that a predator was coming. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy then saw a whole group of tiny dinosaurs, like the one White Tip was chasing, come running out of White Tail Woods.

The individual Leallynasaura that the carnivore chased got away from his pursuer, but White Tip managed to kill one of the polar dinosaurs, an elderly male. As it was dying, the old dinosaur let out a horrifying screech that made chills run up the spines of any ponies within shouting distance.

* * *

In the Everfree Forest, the Raptor pack heard the horrible screech, but only the Utahraptor, Frost, responded to the cries. His eyes narrowed as it was the unmistakable cry of a small dinosaur in distress. He then decided to investigate when he then, thanks to strong winds, the (also) unmistakable scent of freshly spilled dinosaur blood.

White Tip was not thinking at all, thanks to her current state of mind, she was more of a wild animal than before, even by raptor standards. She hissed at her fresh kill, with the other Leallynasaura looking on chirping sadly, and the ponies looked on in horror as the carnivore ate the dead dinosaur savagely. She tore the carcass apart and ripped chunks of meat and swallowed them, after a while, with three sickened ponies watching all that time, the herbivore body had been stripped of the important pieces. While eyes look on hidden from them all…

Frost looked around the outskirts of the town, slowly following the scent of blood, because he knows the potential of a larger and more dangerous predator being around, and he also knows that the smell will attract more unsavory carnivores. When he arrived at the source, he saw six ponies looking at White Tip eating another dinosaur, his eyes shifted to his right and saw a whole group of dinosaurs like the dead one looking on sadly. He would've taken advantage of asserting his dominance, but what was left of the body wasn't enough to satisfy his hunger and he knew that the desert crawler was putting herself in great danger, so he knew what to do…

The Mane Six were horrified at White Tip savagely eating another animal, but Twilight was a little excited, for it seems that an entire order of previously unknown animals have been revealed. The other five noticed the large group of small dinosaurs that looked vaguely like the Velociraptor, but knew they were certainly harmless by comparison.

Pinkie Pie was jumping up and down excitedly as she said, "Wowie-wow-wow! More and more cute little playmates for Gummy! I should throw a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party for…"

She was interrupted by a loud screech like White Tip's, but it sounded bigger, and what they all saw made them shiver in fear, especially Applejack, as a huge, bulky raptor charged in and grabbed White Tip in its jaws and shook her around violently. Frost didn't kill White Tip, even the ponies could see that, the Velociraptor was breathing shallowly in the Utahraptor's mouth, the massive raptor looked at the six friends and recognized Applejack, surprised to find she had recovered quickly after their last encounter.

He hissed loudly with the hiss sending shivers to the ponies, and made them feel their skins crawled. The huge raptor walked away while carrying the unconscious Velociraptor back to their cave in the Everfree Forest.

The ponies watched the large raptor walk away silently, until Applejack spoke up, "T-that's it! That's one of the monsters that attacked me earlier!"

The other five gasped, that big velociraptor-like animal was one of the monsters that attacked their friend days before.

Rainbow Dash said, "But, what about the other one, and what about those animals over there?"

Applejack said, "I don't know Raindow, I just don't know. What I do know is that these monsters have got to go, that small monster attacked Big Mac and now he's the one in the hospital."

Fluttershy said to her farmer friend, "But, White Tip isn't a monster, she was just doing what she was doing to live. Also, she was mentally unstable after those tests she went through yesterday, we have got to find her…"

Twilight added, "Yes Fluttershy, if anyone should be blamed on putting her in that mental state, it should be me. We really do have to find White Tip, since Princess Celestia wants to see her and is coming tomorrow with an animal she has found."

Applejack was reluctant when she said, "I don't want to, I really don't want to… But, you are right, I'll help y'all find White Tip…"

They were interrupted by Rarity saying, "What in Celestia's name are those!"

They all turned their attention to the Leallynasaura clan that was walking up to them as another bird flew up and tweeted something to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy said with a little surprise in her face, "He said that there is something big in Ponyville square. He also said that a bunch of other birds are riding on its back, because it walked by my cottage."

Pinkie Pie said loudly, "What if it is another funny looking animal that will be like a superhero to protect us from a super big monster and chase it away with a swipe of its tail, or a kick it in the nose?"

Twilight chuckled and answered, "We'll just have to see for ourselves, Pinkie Pie…"

* * *

In the Everfree Forest, Frost walked the unconscious White Tip back to the cave where the other pack members were at.

They saw White Tip has been well fed and is still alive, Pod asked the Utahraptor, "So where did you find White Tip?"

Frost answered, "Out by those series of caves those mammals dwell in. She killed and ate a plant-eater dinosaur when I found her."

Pounce then said, "A plant-eater?! Why didn't you bring it back!? I've been craving dinosaur meat for days since we arrived in this place!"

Frost answered coldly, "Are you the leader? No! Besides, the dinosaur she killed was small, and she already ate most of it… However, there are more of them, they look like those small, fast, plant-eaters that have the good eyesight, so her failure to bring the carcass was a success in identifying prey we are familiar with."

The other dinosaurs were particularly pleased that they have prey they know they can kill. But, their happiness would be short-lived as the Timberwolves started to howl at them…

* * *

Up in the Crystal Empire, the ponies, both the regular and the crystal ones, were looking on at the outskirts to the west, hearing the low bellowing calls of very large animals. Princess Cadence and her husband, and Twilight's older brother, Shining Armor looked on with the other ponies as a herd of big reptile-looking animals were approaching the Empire. There were hundreds of the duck-billed dinosaurs called Parasaurolophus, peaceful plant-eaters that wound up in the Frozen North nearly a day ago. These massive herbivores were drawn to the Crystal Empire by the smell of the plants growing there, they are peaceful and loud animals, but they scare rather easily. One thing that sets them apart from most dinosaurs is a long tube-like crest on the back of the males' heads, which they use for communication and for singing their eerie music to attract mates.

Shining Armor said to his wife, "Hey Cadence, do you know what those things are? And do you know if they're…uh…dangerous?"

Cadence replied, "I can guess they are peaceful by the sounds they make, but other than that, I really don't know and besides…I think Twilight might know what they are."

The ponies can only wait for these dinosaurs come to them, 'singing' all the way to the Crystal Empire, with the ponies captivated by the beautiful, but ominous music, blissfully unaware that a group of animals that large and with numbers that great, attract predators, especially larger ones…

As the clawed foot of a carnivorous dinosaur crunches in the cold snow…

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Happy Halloween!

I wrote this chapter today, just for All Hallows Eve…

Though not overly spooky, it does have its haunting and ominous moments, and it was particularly gory in a few parts. And dang it Pinkie! You just had to spoil that crucial piece of information?! Can anyone guess what the large foot at the end belongs to?

New dinosaurs are,

Parasaurolophus

Dilophosaurus

A mystery carnivore

And the 'something big' in Ponyville is a species of dinosaur

As always, credit to Dihinner, check out his 'Raptor' story, I own nothing, reviews, suggestions, etc.

Bye…


	6. Chapter 5: Frost Bitten

White Tip awakens inside the cave her pack had used as shelter since they had first arrived in this weird, mammal- infested world. She saw that no one, other than Red-Claw, was present with her.

Red-Claw spoke, "Glad you are awake, White Tip…I knew you were alive…"

White Tip looked around, then asked, "Where are the others, and my daughter, is she…"

Red-Claw interrupted and answered, "She's fine, your hatchling has more than proved herself in the pack, so she's safe…Frost has asserted himself as the alpha-raptor when those wooden creatures came back to give us trouble…"

Their conversation was cut short with the vicious roar belonging to Frost, that was a clear message to any, it was a call to challenge.

* * *

 _ **Half an Hour later...**_

Frost was circling the Alpha Timberwolf, as it circled the Utahraptor, they are challenging each other for dominance, where the leaders of each pack fight for control of the resources in this territory. Pounce and the other raptors waited on the sidelines, though they will not interfere, they will attack when necessary or when Frost gives the signal.

The Timberwolves were smart predators, unfortunately the dinosaurs they challenged were smarter. The wood canines had planned two steps ahead of the raptors, but the raptors have planned even further thanks to their growing brains. All in all, the Timberwolves are outclassed in intelligence, but that won't stop them from using the fact that they are made of wood to their advantage. Then, what seemed like an invisible switch is thrown, the alpha Timberwolf and the Utahraptor lurched forward and readied to attack each other's weak points. Though the Timberwolf was faster, Frost was more burly than the other raptors and as such, swatted the wood wolf with his tail to a nearby tree and slammed hard against it.

Frost winced in pain a little, because though it did not really hurt that much, the Utahraptor knew his stiffened tail was not meant to smack others, especially if they're made of wood. He knew not to make that same mistake twice, as he snarled aggressively against his opponent, standing up after that hard smack to the tree and growled in response to the alien carnivore's hiss…

* * *

"Come on Cutie Mark Crusaders, the Everfree Forest is not that far now, we still have to catch that wicked Velociraptor for Twilight…" Scootaloo said to Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle.

Apple Bloom said to Scootaloo, "But Scootaloo, you saw what that velo-ci-rapper could do right? It was much faster than anypony in Ponyville and it killed that cute little critter and ate it. We could get into some serious trouble from Applejack and the others, we could get into seri-ouble!"

Sweetie Belle replied skeptically, "Seri-ouble isn't a word, Apple Bloom…"

Scootaloo then said, "What are you, a dictionary? We could get our cutie marks if we capture that awesome creature!"

The three friends headed into the Everfree Forest, but stopped when they heard the loud screech that the three fillies know came from the large creature that carried the Velociraptor away. It sounded terrifying as the Cutie Mark Crusaders continued on cautiously, gulping in worry, but they are not aware that the screeches had attracted the attention of a creature far worse than a hydra, a manticore, or a dragon, from deeper in the Everfree Forest…

* * *

Frost angrily bit the neck of the alpha Timberwolf, but some of his dull teeth fell out and the raptor hissed at his failure. The wooden canine had the massive predator's left arm caught in his jaws, he winced a little at the sheer force of the bite's inertia cracked his neck somewhat. The Utahraptor strategy changed a little when he saw the wolf's twitching eyes, he knew that no matter what creature he faced, their weakest spots are always the eyes. Frost then used his free arm to swipe at the wood carnivore's glowing eyes, he swatted his attacker's face several times until the Timberwolf yiped and let go of the raptor's arm. Frost looked at his now free arm, luckily, it only has a couple of bloody scratches, he hissed at his opponent angrily, and let out a bellowing screech to the alpha Timberwolf which sent a clear message all animals understand…

This is now a fight to the death…

Red-Claw and White-Tip walked up to the other raptors, who were watching the fight unfold. The alpha Timberwolf growled and readied to start the death battle, but then suddenly started to whimper. The raptors were curious at this sudden change in mood of not only the leader, but the other Timberwolves as well, then it clicked, now they know what they are feeling now…

Pure fear…

The raptors started to feel it too when the ground seemed to be thudding with big footsteps, then the air was filled with an unmistakable smell that made the Timberwolf pack flee in terror, and made even the raptors nervous, the mixed smell of fresh blood and rotting flesh…

* * *

Earlier in Ponyville, the Mane Six arrived following the bird to the 'thing' that had walked into the town, and then, they saw it, a large pointy creature with some of Fluttershy's birds perched on it's back.

"What the hay is that thing!" Applejack shouted.

The creature shot its head up to the alien sound it heard and looked around, sniffing in case the sound was from an attacker, but all it smelt was mammals and unfamiliar dinosaur scents.

Pinkie then said, "Shh…He can hear us and smell us…But he can't really see us because his eyesight is really, really bad, so Fluttershy's birds are his eyes so he can defend himself from real meanies that would want to hurt him real bad. So we have to be real quiet and careful or else he will think we're meanies…"

The other ponies looked at Pinkie with jaws open, Twilight then asked, "H-how did you know all that Pinkie?"

The pink pony smiled and said, "Just a hunch…And duh, just look at him…It's obvious…"

The ponies, not even Pinkie herself realize how right she was, for the pointy animal was the well protected ankylosaur called Gastonia, he lived in the same area and time as the Utahraptor, Frost's species. The Gastonia was a plant-eating dinosaur with poor eyesight, but acute senses of smell and hearing, and he knew how to use his tail to defend itself from attackers, he used its tail like a medieval mace. The Gastonia can fend off even the fiercest and largest carnivores that exist, and the Gastonia can even defend himself from the fiercest aggressors Equestria can offer.

Though a little afraid when they first saw it, the ponies relaxed when they saw it walk over to a bush and ate the plants. Twilight was so occupied at trying to figure out what those menacing plates on the dinosaur's tail are for, she almost forgot they still had to get White Tip back to show the Velociraptor to Princess Celestia.

She said, "Ok girls, enough staring at the spiky animal, we have got to go get White Tip…"

Pinkie then chimed, "Yeah, since I saw Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo head into the Everfree Forest to look for White Tip the Velociraptor."

Rainbow Dash then said, "What!? Why didn't you tell us those three fillies are going into that dangerous place!"

Pinkie giggled as she answered, "Well duh, we won't have a good fan-fiction if we knew they were going in from before…"

* * *

The CMC were getting close to the raptor pack, when all of a sudden, many creatures that lived in the Everfree Forest start fleeing down the way they came. Then the three fillies start feeling tremors in a rhythm that are like the footsteps of a massive animal. They became too afraid to continue on and stood there, frozen in their tracks…

The raptors knew that whatever was coming, it was big, and it is a predator. The birds that remained during the winter flew away in a panic as the trees shook by the large creature coming to them. The raptors finally saw who their intruder was, and White Tip panicked for the sole reason that she knew what the behemoth was. The creature was a female predatory dinosaur known as _Tarbosaurus bataar_ , the apex predator of Cretaceous Mongolia, and the Velociraptors only ran into one in their lives and it left a deep impression in their minds. The Tarbosaurus looked at the raptors and growled as she knew that these creatures are intruders of her territory.

Pod thought in his head, _How the hell did we not run into that thing all this time we were here?!_

Pounce walked up to Frost and asked, "Well, what do we do leader?"

The Utahraptor knew that they all don't stand a chance against the tyrannosaur and answered, grimly…

"We run, like hell…"

The six raptors ran as the Tarbosaurus let out a bellowing roar that echoed throughout the forest, then gave chase.

* * *

Celestia flinched as her new pet Triceratops cowered beneath her as the roar of a large animal came from the direction of Ponyville. The princess knew that this meant serious trouble, so she decided to visit Ponyville a day early, with the baby dinosaur following closely behind. Celestia knew that there was trouble brewing and it seemed that Ponyville will be the epicenter of that trouble…

* * *

The Mane Six heard the roar as they exited Ponyville and headed to the Everfree Forest, they panicked as the three fillies will surely be in danger of whoever made that bone-chilling roar, and hurried to rescue the Cutie Mark Crusaders…

Speaking of those three fillies, they huddled together after they heard that terrifying sound.

Apple Bloom said first, "Uh girls, I think we overstayed our welcome…"

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle both replied in unison, "Agreed…"

Then the three fillies got a real surprise, when the raptors they were looking for ran right past them. But the three young ponies saw what the raptors were running from, the huge tyrannosaur running towards them with jaws open.

Scootaloo shouted, "Dragon! RUN!"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders then caught up with the raptors and screamed as they all were chased by the terrifying Tarbosaurus. The ponies and dinosaurs ran through the bushes and small trees, trying to use them for cover to slow their pursuer, but the predator crashed through them like a chainsaw through tissue. The Tarbosaurus then bellows her terrifying roar…

* * *

Applejack asked her friends, "Y'all hear that?"

Pinkie said, "Yes indeedie, I heard it too, now White Tip and our sisters will crash through the forest right there and then we all run away from the monster…"

Pinkie's knee got pinchie, then said, "My knee is getting pinchie, something really scary is going to happen…Ah!"

The pink earth pony then ran back to Ponyville screaming, leaving the other five gobsmacked at what their strange friend just did. They turned their attention to the forest entrance as they saw Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo running out screaming with the raptor pack trailing close behind with the same fear that the fillies had, and Frank following closely behind White Tip.

Frank asked the Velociraptor, "What did you say that monster was again, raptor?"

White Tip responded, "Doesn't matter if we get caught in its jaws, just get away as fast as you can!"

The sight of these raptors running away from something made the five ponies nervous, and then they saw her, the Tarbosaurus, with her bone crushing jaws wide open growling loudly.

Rainbow then shouted, "RUN!"

Now the five ponies followed the fillies, raptors, and the bird, running away from the tyrannosaur.

Ponyville was deserted, not a pony in sight, that is what Celestia and her Triceratops see. Then she saw the ponies she could count on with what she presumed were the 'feathered monsters' she heard about, running away screaming.

Celestia called, "Twilight, what is going on?"

Twilight replies in a not normal way, "Hide! Run and Hide!"

After she said that, the Tarbosaurus crashed through an abandoned building, growling ferociously, making the baby Triceratops panic and run away. Celestia ran after the baby dinosaur as the ferocious tyrannosaur tailed behind them.

Twilight then realized, "Wait, what?! Princess Celestia, HERE?! She is being chased by that monster! We have got to save her, girls!"

The other four ponies agreed and went to save the princess from the apex predator of Mongolia.

The Triceratops baby ran away in sheer panic, he had seen a creature similar to the one chasing him before. He ran past the grazing Gastonia with the Leallynasaura circled around the ankylosaur, and startled the small dinosaurs as the tyrannosaur crashes through. The Leallynasaura and the birds on the Gastonia fled in a panic, this alerted the small armored dinosaur, who proceeded to sniff the air. The baby ceratopsian was finally caught by Celestia, who sighed in relief, but then saw the Tarbosaurus female charge right for her. The ponies that were hiding in nearby buildings and the Mane Six, saw the tyrannosaur charge at the ruler of Equestria and an unknown creature right beside her, many of them gasped or panicked that this terrifying creature was going to devour their princess.

Twilight tried to pool her magic together to cast a spell powerful enough to stop the forty-foot long carnivore…

But it was too late as she said, "No! I'm not going to make it!"

In an instant, the ponies closed their eyes, but heard the tyrannosaur bellow loudly, like it was in pain…

* * *

 ** _27 seconds earlier..._**

Princess Celestia never felt so helpless, fear welled up in every fiber of her being as she hugged the baby dinosaur tightly, but luck was on her side. The Gastonia smelt the tyrannosaur and instinctively knew it was a carnivore, so on a reflex, it swung its tail hard and it hit the Tarbosaurus hard on her left shoulder, his large plates along the sides of his tail, puncturing and cutting her flesh. The tyrannosaur roared in pain of the attack, she angrily looked around to she what kind of creature was foolish to attack her, she looked down and saw the tiny ankylosaur swinging his tail with her blood on his tail plates. The Tarbosaurus tried to hold down the little Gastonia with her huge foot so she can rip his head off, but another swing hit her square on her right leg, causing the tyrannosaur to once again bellow in pain. The pain caused the huge dinosaur to fall on her right side, but she is still alive, growling in pain that made the Ponyville-ians shudder.

The ponies saw this tiny prickly creature fend off what they presumed was a dragon-like monster, and couldn't believe how a three-foot tall herbivore was hurting a nineteen-foot tall monster. Twilight couldn't believe what she was seeing either, but realized her former mentor was still looking on, like she had seen a ghost, and called for her to come over. The raptors were watching too, though they are hoping that by some fluke, the little Gastonia will fatally wound, or better yet, kill the huge Tarbosaurus, but they were so focused on the possibility of a meal that would last for a few days, that they don't realize that they are in a position to be easily spotted by Twilight and her friends, but all their attention was on the tyrannosaur and ankylosaur.

After a minute, the Tarbosaurus had given up after a series of unsuccessful attempts, and had some cuts and stabs all over her body that discouraged the tyrannosaur, and she retreated back to the Everfree Forest, her dinosaurian instincts tell her this fight she cannot win.

Rarity spotted the raptors looking at the retreating tyrannosaur, and informed Twilight and the others of them. Twilight saw the raptor pack and used the stored energy to cast a spell and aimed it at the raptors, causing a cage to appear around them. The dinosaurs never seen magic before, so they naturally freaked out, Frost violently slammed and bit the bars of the cage, causing the bars to flicker somewhat. Rarity and Celestia used some of their magic to strengthen the cage Twilight conjured to contain the predatory dinosaurs.

"Grr…They are tough…To…Contain…" Twilight strained to say as the magic tried to contain the violent dromeosaurs.

* * *

Afterwards, the ponies held a small celebration to the Gastonia for fending off the big monster and saving Princess Celestia's life, but the armored dinosaur didn't seem to care, since its small brain couldn't focus on more than one thing at a time, so it resumed grazing, much to the ponies surprise (he was rewarded with a medal too, which would be an honor for anyone to receive).

Twilight still couldn't comprehend what happened, though they are all different, these creatures seemed to be the same kinds of creatures she earlier deduced the Velociraptor belonged to. She was deep in thought as Fluttershy tried to communicate with the Gastonia.

Her thoughts were interrupted when something big hit the back of her head, hard…

"Oww! What was…that…" Twilight uttered, rubbing the back of her head, and saw what hit her as a TimeSpace vortex closed.

A large chest with a red emblem on the lid (the kind of chest used to store books)…

And a strange, red device, no bigger than a student's blackboard…

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

That vortex…wonder where it lead to…

Credit to Dihinner as always, especially now since, at the part where Frost said, "We run, like hell…" was the furthest he got before canceling 'Raptor'. After that point, is where I use original ideas I or you readers, come up with. In short, after that one point I stated already are totally original ideas, but still have inspiration to the source.

The new dinosaurs are;

Tarbosaurus

And…

Gastonia

And I know you'll rail on me about 'what about T. rex?' Let me point something out…

I have a really awesome idea to include our favorite meat-eater, and I have no plans of reducing it to a minor role. At the current time of the chapter, the Tyrannosaurus is uncalled for, but sourcing from the original story, I had to include its Mongolian equal. You can say I'm building up for the 'Tyrant Lizard King' for his grand entrance, so please be patient.

However, I can say that a certain 'gigantic' plant-eating dinosaur will make its dramatic appearance two (or three) chapters from now, and it is going to make Equestria's citizens marvel at the sheer size of the creature…

No point in hiding it anymore, the carnivore at the end of chapter 4 is Albertosaurus. And [SPOILER ALERT!] Edmontosaurus and Iguanodon will arrive in Ponyville next chapter, along with a true oddball in the dinosaur family…

I'm positive you know the drill now…

Bye…


	7. Chapter 6: Mysteries of the Chest

A half-hour had past since the mysterious chest and small device suddenly appeared, Celestia had finished talking to Twilight and her friends about what she was told by messengers. Things were silent for the ponies, except for the sound of the raptors, who are furiously trying to escape their confinement in the background.

Twilight asked Celestia, "Wait, there are more of these creatures popping up in Equestria? Like, this mysterious flying creature that was last spotted at Little Hoof Creek, or these reptile looking things in Appleloosa digging up the buffalo tribe's burial grounds and eating their deceased?"

Celestia answered, "And many more of different sizes and shapes. Thankfully, there have been reports of these creatures being either eating vegetation or small carnivores simply being nuisances to the citizens. However, the reports of a band of criminals being torn to shreds by what only one survivor says was three carnivorous with unusual crests on their heads…"

Rainbow Dash spoke up, "And that big monster that came out of the Everfree Forest, right?"

Celestia said, "Right Rainbow Dash, it's the fact that these creatures are here that makes me think that there are bigger creatures, just as or more terrifying than they are."

Rarity commented, "Well certainly you could have…mm…what's the word I'm looking for…uh, 'sugar-coated' that news if you could, no disrespect…"

Celestia raised a hoof and said, "No need, I understand what you meant Rarity."

Twilight then said, "Well I'm amazed that this creature you brought with you is actually a baby, and that its mother was found dead outside the Canterlot Gardens. I still can't believe the size and appearance of it, it's amazing."

They saw Pinkie Pie play with Celestia's Triceratops as he gleefully pushed a ball around and run away when he, unknowingly, popped it with his sharp beak.

Pinkie then added, "Yeah, and let's not forget that chest with the strange red insignia on the lid and that weird machine that came from it?"

A familiar voice then echoed in the room, "What is this I hear of a strange chest and a weird device? Perhaps…"

Discord then appeared and then continued, "…I can be of some help."

* * *

Elsewhere in Appleloosa, Braeburn, Little Strongheart, and several others were chasing their grave diggers, a group of Coelophysis, one of the early prototype dinosaurs of the Triassic era. The dinosaurs brayed in panic as their pursuers tried to corner them, and it seemed the primitive Coelophysis were finally cornered, no possible escape route.

Braeburn reared up and said triumphantly, "Ye-hah! We got ya' now, you thieving varmints!"

The Coelophysis brayed loudly and flashed their sharp teeth in an effort to scare the ponies and buffalo, when a loud, other-worldly roar echoed throughout the rocky cliffs. The Appleloosians looked around in surprise, but didn't see the Triassic dinosaurs cowering in fear and ran away, squeezing through the mammals and screeching all the way.

Then out of nowhere, a large reptile launched itself out of its hiding spot and grabbed one of the buffalo and dragged it down, and then a larger creature that slightly resembled the Coelophysis ran out from a corner after the reptile. The group saw what looked like a giant Coelophysis and a big crocodile fight over the torn remains of the buffalo. They were Gojirasaurus and Postosuchus respectfully, the largest theropod dinosaur of the Triassic and one of the largest archosaurs that lived. The Gojirasaurus, because of its posture, looked bigger and stronger than the Postosuchus, but the pseudo-croc has strength and muscle in spades. While many of the ponies and buffalo flee, Braeburn and Little Strongheart looked on with disbelief as the two Triassic predators fought each other violently.

Little Strongheart then said to Braeburn, "Uh, Braeburn, I believe we should get back to Appleloosa now…"

Braeburn replied, "You got that right, Little Strongheart! Let's get the heck outta here!"

The two ran as fast as they could, turning their heads to see the Gojirasaurus rip a chunk of flesh from the Postosuchus, as the archosaur roared in pain from the dinosaur's attack, Braeburn and Strongheart thudded into large prehistoric reptiles called Placerias and Lystrosaurus, they panicked and moved as fast as they could away from what their primitive minds perceived as threats. The pony and buffalo had never seen creatures like Placerias and Lystrosaurus before and panicked as well, running for Appleloosa…

* * *

"Hello Discord, you brought the cookies?" Fluttershy said to the draconequus.

Discord answered with a snap of his fingers, "Yes I did Fluttershy, and I also brought some tea for us to relax with…"

Discord yelled in pain as he saw the baby Triceratops, biting on his tail playfully, Fluttershy manages to get the ceratopsian to let go and he walked over to a decorative bush and nibbled on it.

Discord raised an eyebrow and remarked, "Haven't seen one of those before…"

He then appeared at the cage of the raptors and added, "Or these…They must be the 'feathered monsters' I've heard so much about…"

The Lord of Chaos leaned in a little too close as Pounce lunged at Discord and snapped her jaws at him. Discord pulled his head back as the jaws snapped at a few hairs and the spirit stuck his tongue out as the Deinonychus hissed menacingly.

Twilight said to him, "Discord, please don't provoke them, they are already mad enough as it is. And that small white one has apparently called itself a Velociraptor, one of Fluttershy's birds could apparently communicate with it."

A pegasus guard burst through the door saying, "Your highnesses, there's a large group of scaled creatures entering Ponyville!"

* * *

The ponies and Discord saw the creatures walking through Ponyville, and they were huge, one kind was a giant compared to the other. The smaller creatures were herbivore dinosaurs called Iguanodon, they had five dinosaurian fingers on their hands, and with the fifth being a thumb spike. These animals lived in Cretaceous England nearly one hundred and twenty million years ago, and are specially adapted to eating tough plants. The larger animals were the hadrosaur, Edmontosaurus, one of the last and largest of the duck-billed dinosaurs in North America, generally peaceful and rely on size and numbers to scare off the carnivores that eye them hungrily. The ponies in Ponyville had initially sought shelter, but eased up a little when they saw the dinosaurs eating the bushes and trees, showing that they were harmless.

A number of them walked down a road that Applejack recognized and said, "Those things are heading to Sweet Apple Acres!"

The farmer raced down the road, hoping to cut ahead of the Edmontosaurus and Iguanodon, while the others looked at the ones that remained in Ponyville square. Fluttershy walked up to a young female Edmontosaurus as she was munching on a bush. The pegasus gently pet the juvenile on the head that she seemed to like, Fluttershy smiled until an adult Edmontosaurus bellowed loudly and chased the pegasus away from the baby.

Rainbow Dash was about to fly to the adult for scaring Fluttershy until Celestia held her with magic and said, "That creature was just defending the baby, Rainbow Dash. It didn't intend to harm Fluttershy, look…"

Rainbow Dash saw the adult Edmontosaurus nuzzle the juvenile to a safer location in the middle of the herd.

Rainbow reluctantly said, "Fine, I get it, it is just being a parent."

Pinkie was holding the strange device suddenly, causing Discord to ask, "Pinkie Pie, what are you doing with that machine?"

The others then noticed the pink earth pony holding the device with Pinkie said aloud, "I wonder…could it…"

Twilight shouted at Pinkie and tackled her down on the ground, lecturing her on how dangerous it (the machine) could be, unaware that it triggered as a voice said,

 ** _#SCANNING ANATOMY, CREATURES IDENTIFIED!#_**

Twilight gasped as the device opened in the middle with a clear screen, with a picture similar to the Iguanodon at the center.

The ponies looked at the device as it said in a computerized voice,

 _ **#IGUANODON, NAME IN LATIN MEANS IGUANA TOOTH, A MEMBER OF THE IGUANODONT FAMILY, AND ONE OF THE FIRST DINOSAURS TO BE DISCOVERED. ITS REMAINS HAVE BEEN FOUND IN THE UNITED KINGDOM IN THE MID-1800'S, THIS CREATURE IS BELIEVED TO LIVE IN LARGE HERDS ROAMING THE ANCIENT ARCHIPELAGO THAT IS NOW THE CONTINENT OF EUROPE. A LARGE SPIKE ON ITS THUMB IS BELIEVED TO BE USED IN FENDING OFF ATTACKERS OR PREDATORS, IGUANODON LIVED IN THE EARLY CRETACEOUS PERIOD, 137-100 MILLION YEARS AGO.#**_

The device deactivated, leaving the ponies and Discord surprised, that Pinkie seemed to have figured out what it could do, on a hunch.

Pinkie said triumphantly, "YES! I suspected that was what that thing was for!"

Using the device, Twilight and her friends watch the Edmontosaurus and Iguanodon doing what their kind has done millions of years ago, grazing on the vegetation and drinking the cold water. Applejack came back looking tired, and decided to join her friends in doing what they were doing, whatever it was.

After an hour of using the device on various creatures in Ponyville, Twilight carelessly placed the machine on top of the chest, causing air to be released. The ponies and Discord ran over to the chest as it slowly opened, inside were various hardcover books with words etched on them and notebooks that were labeled in almost the same way.

Twilight was initially excited, but as she picked one book up, she uttered, "W-what?!"

Rarity asked what was wrong and Twilight said, "This word, I've seen and heard it before, it's…"

Twilight explained that some time ago, she was having weird dreams where there were voices uttering one word over and over again, and though all the titles on the books were different, they shared one thing in common…

a single word…

And what that word was, is one that seemed to spark worry in the hearts of ponies…

It was what some of the creatures appearing were called, and it was…

"Dinosaurs..."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

A short chapter compaired to my previous, eh, two…three chapters? But it is a nice build up to something, and now it definitely seems that not only dinosaurs are getting pulled into Equestria, as it seems any creature that lived alongside dinosaurs is now making a new home in the land of ponies.

And SERIOUSLY! You guys need to help me come up with suiting names for Celestia's pet Triceratops and White Tip's daughter, PLEA-HE-HE-SE!

Now for the new dinosaurs and other creatures that appeared in this chapter,

Coelophysis

Gojirasaurus (I smell a Godzilla reference in the future)

Edmontosaurus

Iguanodon

Postosuchus

Placerias and Lystrosaurus

Wow…

As always, creds to Dihinner, but at this point, I'm further along than he got since his story was cancelled.

Please, don't be discouraged on suggesting a pony on dinosaur interaction, or a suggestion of another species of animal, of the Mesozoic Era only please.

Until next time…

Bye…


	8. Chapter 7: Dinosaurs? The Mystery Books

The entire castle was shocked with jaws to the floor at what Twilight Sparkle had just said.

Applejack spoke up, "Hold on, these things that are popping up in Equestria are called, 'die-no-sores' and you knew the name of their kind, because of a…dream?"

Twilight picked up a book labeled, Ankylosaurid Dinosaurs, and then answered, "Well…Yes…I know it sounded strange, but I'm sure there is a logical explanation to these creatures apparently called 'Dinosaurs' Applejack."

Twilight saw the baby Triceratops sniff at her face, she knew that many animals identify others by smell.

The Triceratops was then picked up by Pinkie and Fluttershy to be handed back over to Celestia, Pinkie then asked, "Ooo-Ooo-Ooo! What's his name? Barry? Alan? Gorgon? Kilimanjaro? Sir Pointy Head? Lancelot? Budders? Please tell me!"

Celestia chuckled and answered Pinkie's question, "I haven't given him a name yet, but I think…Peck…might be a snug fit, yes his name is now Peck."

Twilight smiled as Pinkie hopped around excitedly saying the newly christened Triceratops' name 'Peck' over and over.

The purple alicorn then said flipping through the pages, "These seem to be notes someone wrote about these creatures called dinosaurs, someone who has had first hand experiences with them…Ah! This is the creature that fended off that large monster that I believe is also a dinosaur…"

She then showed a section in the book that had detailed illustrations of the prickly animal grazing in Ponyville right now, along with writing that she could identify.

Rarity then asked, "Well then, what sort of 'dinosaur' is it, for that matter, what is a dinosaur?"

Twilight cleared her throat and began to read the passages written,

 **"Gastonia, named after its discoverer, Robert Gaston. These small creatures lived in what is now the badlands near Price, Utah, around one hundred twenty million years ago in the Early Cretaceous period. These herbivores have poor eyesight, but remarkable senses in hearing and smell, they often rely on small pterosaurs or primitive birds as lookouts, much like modern birds lookout for rhinoceros in Africa today. The Gastonia, as scientists hypothesized, is one of the most well-protected animals to have walked on the planet, covered in plate-like spines and a huge bony shield on its hips. Their only weakness are its legs and its unprotected belly, both of which can be easily protected by the small dinosaur 'hugging' the ground, but a larger predator can flip this animal onto its back and easily kill it, if given the opportunity. The plates along the sides of its tail are just as scientists believe they were used for, to fend off aggressors like the fierce Utahraptor, or the giant carnivore, Acrocanthosaurus. These plates overlap each other like a series of scissors, I found out that if anything as thick as a tree branch can easily be cut off if caught in the gaps as the Gastonia swings its tail from side to side…"**

Rainbow Dash whooped at how awesome that Gastonia sounded, especially cause she saw that tiny ankylosaur make the large dinosaur head back into the Everfree Forest, the others were also impressed at the ankylosaur that is now wandering inside the castle.

Twilight continued reading the notes on the dinosaur they now know as Gastonia,

 **"…Despite these weapons, Gastonia have very limited brain power, to a degree to where they can only focus on one thing at a time. These dinosaurs are dangerous because they operate on instinct alone, meaning if they perceive something as a threat, they will defend themselves, aggressively even, if needed against their perceived enemy. These dinosaurs lived in open fields that resembled scrublands, with low bushes that are like the plants found near sources of water, like a lake or river. The climate was much warmer in the time of Gastonia, compared to today, their world had no seasons like winter or spring, it was just the dry season and the wet season, especially where these creatures were located."**

Fluttershy gasped and then said, "Oh no, the poor creature is in the wrong kind of place to live, we have to get him to his proper home."

Pinkie then shouted, "I think we should call that prickly scissor tailed beastie, Gassy or Gaston, yeah Gaston, much better fit. Welcome to Ponyville, Gaston!"

The party pony, unfortunately, blew a horn loudly in front of the dinosaur, startling the Gastonia into thinking he was being attacked. By instinct, the ankylosaur now named Gaston turned his little body and swung his tail at the source of the startling sound he heard, the 'scissor-tail' closed on only a few hairs on Pinkie's mane as she was pulled away by Twilight's magic. Rarity scolded the earth pony for doing something so careless on a creature they know next to nothing about. Twilight and Celestia decided to continue looking through the books to know more about Ponyville's newest visitors, and identifying the dinosaur that was chased off by Gaston.

Frost continued to try to break out of his confinement, without much luck. Pounce and Pod gave up a while ago, White Tip had learned that escape was near impossible due to her experience with magic a day ago, so informed her young offspring to not try to do what the other raptors were trying to do. Red-Claw however, knew immediately that they cannot escape, so the Dromeosaurus didn't bother to try to escape like her more primitive ancestor/pack leader, she waited till the opportunity arrived. It became very clear that out of the whole pack, Red-Claw was the most intelligent raptor.

She saw that bird, named Frank, that White Tip seemed to have made contact with and proceeded to ask him more about this world the dinosaurs have found themselves in. She had already found out the names of this land, the creatures that inhabit it, and these 'caves' that are an alien concept unknown to her called 'buildings'.

The raptor then asked Frank, "I understand all of these things you have told me, but I have a question about this thing called, 'Magic' that these unicorns seem to use, what is it exactly?"

Frank answered the best he could,

"Uh, I'm a little sketchy about magic, but what I do know is that some unicorns can use the magic in their horns for many things, like lifting a humongous boulder out of the way and can cast spells that can trap others, change the temperature, or even the seasons. But the pegasus control the weather, when it rains, snows, or anything of that nature, the pegasus, like Fluttershy's friend, Rainbow Dash, are the ones that create them."

The increasingly smart dinosaur was slightly unnerved at what she has learned, it seemed that these mammals called 'ponies' have full control over the natural world, a concept she knew wasn't right. Red-Claw had known that back in the world, she knew that nature's control over there was absolute and final, not even the biggest and most powerful dinosaurs can fight a force as powerful and mighty as that.

She thought, These creatures, they're a greater adversary than I had thought, they have full control over nature, and like that, they can immediately make wherever my pack lives virtually uninhabitable for us. *Sigh* We definitely have to stay on the good side of these ponies, for our survival in this new world.

White Tip had overheard what Frank and Red-Claw had talked about and felt the same way, if she was a human, White Tip would be just as nervous as a sinner in a church. The Pyroraptor and Deinonychus caught the 'ponies control nature' and immediately started to feel uneasy since they both attacked said ponies, so their fates seemed to have been sealed. Frost didn't listen at all as he feebly shook and bite at the cage they're in, breaking some of his worn-out shed teeth as they littered the floor.

Frank noticed this and asked, "Will he miss those teeth? Because I certainly won't…"

Red-Claw rolled her eyes in a 'you-have-to-be-joking' way and answered, "No, Frost won't miss those, because he'll just grow new ones in a matter of weeks, us dinosaurs are continuously growing new teeth to replace old, worn out ones our whole lives."

Frank gulped at the idea that new, sharp teeth will grow out in weeks and would be continuously supplied their whole lives.

He thought, What kind of monstrous creatures are these dinosaurs? They look like dragons, some have feathers like me, and they grow teeth like sharks?! I would really hate to be whatever creature is unfortunate to run into one of these things…

As if his words were heard by the universe itself, a dragon miles from Fillydelphia, was attacked by a dragon-like creature after he was minding his own business. The dragon had never seen a creature like the one he was fighting, though he was clearly bigger than it was, the creature was not afraid of him, even after he breathed fire at its feet.

The dragon said with a growl, "You are not taking my gems! I found them first, go find your own!"

However, the creature (which is a dinosaur) was not interested in his gems, the dinosaur was more interested in chasing the dragon away, thinking the dragon would be competition for food in this territory it claimed.

It growled ferociously, to where the dragon felt intimidated, as it said in its natural tongue, "I don't want these useless 'gems' I want you out of my territory, there isn't enough prey for the two of us. GET OUT OF MY TERRITORY!"

The dragon understood a single word of his adversary and quickly realized the 'dragon' is not after his precious gems, he wants him as food if he doesn't get away soon. The dinosaur was a predatory Allosaurus of the area that will be Salt Lake City in Utah in the future. The dragon is not aware that his diminutive opponent was more dangerous than he is, and that the Allosaurus…

...Wasn't alone…

He realized what was really going on too late, as three more Allosaurus hopped onto his back, clawing and jamming their top jaws onto his tough, but not tough enough scales. The dragon howled in pain as he shook the 'lions of the Jurassic' off his bleeding back, the blows did their work as the dragon felt weaker, even if the bleeding wasn't deep. The poor reptile didn't realize that the carnivores slamming their jaws on him had caused massive amounts of trauma and is bleeding inside at a frightening rate. He now know that whatever these things were, they were never after his gems, they were after him!

The Alpha Allosaur leapt up at the dragon's neck and with one mighty swing of his jaws, severed the spinal chord, and the thirty-five foot tall reptile collapsed to the ground, alive but totally helpless. He could only watch in horror as the ravenous carnosaurs start to eat him alive. The last thing the dragon saw was the Alpha roaring at his subordinates and then dig into his stomach cavity and saw the dinosaur rip something big and bloody out, the dragon realized the Allosaurus was holding his own liver in his blood-covered snout. His life finally slipped away as with his fading vision, the Allosaur swallowed a chunk of his liver whole.

Up at the Crystal Empire, the ponies cowered at the sheer size of the Parasaurolophus, but eased up a little when they saw that these creatures ignored them and proceeded to eat the plants in the warm city they were in. One of the trumpeters accidentally blew on his horn, at a frequency that the hadrosaurs are programmed to respond to, as they looked up and repeated the same 'call' that was sounded. Cadence was surprised that the dinosaurs responded to that trumpet blare, and were actually mimicking it. What she didn't realize was that the trumpet sounded the right call at the right time, for it was to the dinosaurs, a warning call that meant that 'it' spotted a predator. The Parasaurolophus swung their heads around looking for this predator that 'one of their kind' had spotted, and one of the sentries had spotted it, an Albertosaurus trying to sneak up to the herd.

The sentry let out a bellowing sound that rattled the bones of all the ponies, and then the whole heard panicked and stampeded south of the Crystal Empire, the Albertosaurus growled in frustration, it was hidden well enough that it shouldn't have been spotted until it was too late. Its dinosaurian brain couldn't process on how it was spotted so easily, it decided to go with its back up plan, run them down and pick out the easiest target. It let out a roar that echoed in the frosty wind as at least seven more Albertosaurus, of different sizes and ages, ran after their preferred prey, the Parasaurolophus. The Crystal Empire was in a panic as the hadrosaurs stampedes throughout the land, crushing bushes and flattening buildings, trying to get away and confuse the tyrannosaurs.

Shining Armor was fending off a young Albertosaurus from the Crystal Heart, he put up a shield as the juvenile leapt forward and its jaws cracked the shield. The Albertosaurus looked puzzled at this thing surrounding the pony, it rammed it head and split the magic barrier and with one bite of its powerful jaws, it clamped on the unicorn's horn and threw Shining at a pillar knocking him out. The youngster cawed in delight that it solved that puzzle, but cowered when its mother, a fully grown, thirty-six foot long Albertosaurus, walked up and looked at the pathetic mammal that laid helplessly. Cadence fired a magic beam at the tyrannosaur's face as she growled in annoyance and snapped her jaws at the tail of the alicorn, only ripping some hair out, the carnivore spat the ticklish hair out in disgust and made her offspring continue the hunt on their selected target, a elderly Parasaurolophus with a limp.

Cadence flew to her husband and saw the deep tooth marks on his horn, crackling with magical energy and several broken dinosaur teeth littered around, she shed several tears at the fact that her beloved was hurt. The Parasaurolophus herd fled the Empire, with the Albertosaurus pack tailing them closely, down south flipping over and crushing the crystal train under forty million pounds of dinosaur bulk.

Back in Ponyville, Rainbow Dash decided to get a closer look at their captive raptors, holding the strange device to find out what they all are. Frost was lying on his side, panting like a dog, exhausted after three hours of repeated biting and pulling, the pegasus thought that it looked silly as the giant raptor looked like it was 'stoned'. The other raptors and Frank took notice of Rainbow and, unlike before with other ponies, behaved calmly and watched silently, if the cage wasn't between them, the pony would be dead in mere seconds since she made the mistake of letting her guard down. Even a caged animal is dangerous, even more so if you taunt them, but Rainbow knew better that to taunt the dinosaurs, she then pointed the weird device to Pod…

To say Rainbow Dash was surprised would be an understatement, she had believed that they were all Velociraptors, but the device proved here wrong. Aside from the smaller raptor cuddling next to White Tip, they were all different species of the same evolutionary family, and they lived in a pack, when the device said that they were all separated by time and location.

She remarked aloud, "Wow, these dinosaurs really are smart animals, and they all look so cool!"

Pounce didn't understand what the pegasus was saying, but had correctly assumed that the mammal was complementing them, she puffed up a little in pride as Red-Claw sighed in embarrassment.

Rainbow noticed the Dromeosaurus shaking her head in disappointment, then asked, "You are a…Dr-Dromeosaurus, right? You don't seem to be interested in pride do you?"

Red-Claw said aloud, "Because pride isn't something to be overly confident in, as it will make you make mistakes guaranteed. The only pride I have is being a raptor, and even then, I don't let that get to my head."

Rainbow shook her head in disbelief, did it just, speak?! Pounce snarled at the smaller raptor, knowing immediately that she was indirectly insulted.

Red-Claw and White Tip noticed the pony's movements and White Tip said, "Red-Claw, I think that pony is the one named Rainbow Dash, and I think she understood you, or maybe…"

"…Maybe I now speak their language. Hmm, I could use this to my advantage." Red-Claw whispered, she stared at the multicolored pony and had thought that the name 'Rainbow Dash' wasn't far off.

Rainbow flew closer to the cage and asked the Dromeosaurus, "D-d-did you speak? I heard you talk…Whoa!"

The pegasus quickly flew back as Frost, regaining some strength, angrily tried to break his captor's head off. Red-Claw stopped the Utahraptor from attacking and managed to explain what the others found out about these mammals. Skeptical, Frost looked at the frightened pegasus, then back at a nodding pack. He retreated to a corner and hissed at Rainbow, making her heart skip a few beats, she knew that thing called a Utahraptor really was terrifying, and understood why Applejack was so scared to even look at him. She was not afraid to admit she was scared of the Utahraptor, then realizing what she witnessed, flew back to her friends to tell them that one of the raptors just spoke Equestrian.

It was close to sunset and Rainbow dragged her friends to the raptors, saying she heard one of them speak. Red-Claw knew this was a perfect opportunity to get on the better side of the ponies that seem to control nature.

The others were a little skeptical, except Fluttershy, and when Rainbow asked the Dromeosaurus to say something, Applejack said, "Rainbow, there is no way that this Dromeo-zaur-us could talk, it is not possible…"

Red-Claw couldn't understand what the farmer said, but knew that she was indirectly saying she wasn't smart enough to speak, so said like how she did before,

"I can talk, I simply choose to not to, and I am smart, I can think of many ways to escape and they all involve one of you mammals being careless. I don't understand your language, but I know you were saying something along the lines that I'm just a stupid animal, when I hunt stupid animals for substance…"

The ponies, Discord, and Spike were surprised that Rainbow was right.

Discord appeared in front of Red-Claw, surprising the dromeosaur, causing her to jump back and hiss in hate at what she presumed was this 'magic' she heard of.

The master of Chaos said, "Well it seems they have never seen magic before, how much fun I would have had with them years ago."

Fluttershy walked up to the cage and tried to talk in 'bird-speech' since the raptors seem to understand it and said, "Hello, my name is Fluttershy, you have nothing to fear about us, we won't hurt you, but please don't hurt us, we want to help you, but only if you behave yourselves."

Frost thought the pink-maned pegasus was challenging his position and instinctively lashed out at the timid Fluttershy. Red-Claw reminded her leader about the kind of power these creatures hold, as Twilight said quietly,

"This is going to be a long and exhausting effort to figure these things out…"

 _ **Author's Notes**_

Now Equestria has complete information on any dinosaur or other creature they might encounter...

NOT! I'll tell you all a little secret, though I am using existing species, a few prehistoric critters, completely unknown to the fossil record, will show up in Equestria...

(O_O')...That was...certainly a gruesome death for that dragon...being eaten alive never sounds pleasant...right?

Anyways, I written this chapter when I was on a small vacation with my dad.

Kudos to **brandonvortex** for suggesting 'Peak' for Celestia's new Triceratops' name, I tweaked it by switching one letter out, now his name is 'Peck' the Triceratops.

I'm serious about reviews and suggestions, don't be afraid to ask something, especially in the blogs, though I read the comments, chances are that I'll take your suggestions more seriously in the blogs.

Okay, now for our list of dinosaurs revealed in this chapter;

Acrocanthosaurus (mentioned)

Allosaurus...Ooo, these guys are real trouble, especially killing that dragon...

Albertosaurus (officially)

I am very sure you know the drill here right?

Well until next time...

Bye...


	9. Chapter 8: Winter's Wrapped Up!

A little over two weeks had past, and Ponyville was in preparation for a day many had prepared to work on, Winter Wrap-Up. Things had been pretty busy over the past few weeks, to start was that Ponyville had received a few new visitors, one of which really captured the attention of the ponies, especially Rarity. The dinosaur was another hadrosaur called Olorotitan, iconic for a axe-shaped crest on the back of its head, it was a male and as such, was brightly colored with intricate patterns that inspired the unicorn to design a line that she was sure will be a hit.

Reports of more of these creatures now known as dinosaurs and other animals like them started flooding the castles of the princesses of Equestria. Thanks to some detailed descriptions and by luck, photographs, Twilight and Celestia were able to identify several species of dinosaurs that started to appear in Equestria's cities and landmarks. Like the small troodont known as Saurornithoides stealing many eggs and candy in Fillydelphia, and a large group of flying reptiles making home on the cliffs near Las Pegasus. Discord's ability to sense magical imbalances during the time-frame was rocking non stop, and three days ago, it spiked so hard that it could be felt by everyone in Equestria. The raptors behaved, Red-Claw especially, and were let out often to keep a repeat of what happened with White Tip from happening again. Within the time and due to the fact these creatures speak avian, Fluttershy was able to roughly understand the (formerly) extinct language of the dinosaurs.

News of a fully-grown dragon being found eaten and was actually killed spread across the globe like wildfire, Twilight assumed the culprit was one of the predatory dinosaurs, and thanks to reading these books that mysteriously appeared, have informed detectives to look for broken teeth that could be littered around mystery sites like what was now called, "The Dragon Murder Case" in hopes of identifying the killers at large.

Two days ago, Twilight and her friends headed for the Crystal Empire, hearing about the hundreds of 'musical creatures' and was greatly saddened that her brother was hurt by a creature that fit the description somewhat of the Tarbosaurus that was currently hiding in the Everfree Forest. While there, they had discovered another species of dinosaur, a herbivore called Camptosaurus, and they had managed to lure the Jurassic dinosaurs into Ponyville to be studied further. When they arrived, a small animal, known as Didelphodon, was caught trying to steal food from Sugar Cube Corner, along with a small spiky Kentrosaurus walking into Ponyville, looking for soft plants to eat. But the reports that had been piling up were not from these unknown creatures alone, other reports involve a myriad of confusing circumstances, like weather patterns showing up when the weather factories were either broken or turned off, or that strange plants started to appear all over and that many plants tended by ponies before were now growing on their own at alarming rates.

* * *

In one of Manehatten's hospitals, a doctor and therapist were heading into a room that held the only surviving pirate pony who was found drifting in the ocean a week ago.

The therapist asked the doctor, "What is the story with this patient Doctor?"

He answered, "He's a pirate of that gang that have been causing trouble recently, we found him near, what fisherponies would say, the destroyed remains of the ship, along with a torn carcass of a gigantic sea turtle. He has been rambling on about a giant sea monster that bit his ship in half and devoured most of his fellow crew mates, what I find unsettling is that he seemed to have really seen this 'sea monster' attack his ship."

The therapist looked puzzled as she thought that even if the pirate saw things, he couldn't have said that this creature actually bit his ship in half, not even sea serpents could cause the destruction he described. They entered the room that held the pirate, shaking nervously with his eyes shifting in all directions, like a paranoid nervous wreck of his former self.

He was shouting at the top of his lungs, "No! Noooo! You won't get me, ya' beast of Tartarus' depths! No! Stay back! You stay back ya hear me!"

After almost half an hour, the doctors and nurses finally calmed the distressed pirate, as the therapist began her work.

She asked the pirate, "It is okay, your safe, whatever happened to you out there, won't get you here. Now tell me, what exactly happened out in the Equestrian Sea…"

* * *

Now it was Winter Wrap-Up, and the ponies prepped for a hard days work in bringing in spring. But, when they headed out, they saw what one could only describe, as winter wrapping itself up. They see the sun shining brightly in an almost summer like warmth that melted most of the snow and ice in not only Ponyville, but in many parts of Equestria as well.

Rainbow flew back to Twilight and said, "Things are like this as far north as the Crystal Empire…"

Another pegasus flew in and said, "…And as far south as past the Machintosh Hills! What the heck is going on! First these creatures show up and then the weather starts acting on its own?"

Twilight puzzled at what was going on in the land she knew, unable to understand what else did these dinosaurs bring to the land of Equestria. An hour later, a small group of unique dinosaurs had wandered into Ponyville, they were big, with large triangular plates along their backs, they looked like the Kentrosaurus, but had four menacing spikes on the end of its tail. They also brought along a pair of predators that was tailing behind them, creatures that were somewhat bigger than Frost, but they had three thin horns on their heads. The carnivores were Ceratosaurus, a dinosaur with three horns on their heads, but a more pronounced horn on their snouts. They also had long, thin teeth in their upper jaw that looked like knives, they used those to cut through meat like a meat-slicer on their food. The ponies panicked when one Ceratosaurus, a male, viciously attacked and killed a plant-eating dinosaur that arrived several days ago, an Anchisaurus. Twilight told everyone in Ponyville to seek shelter immediately, since the female Ceratosaurus eyed a frightened unicorn hungrily, then turned her gaze to the alicorn princess…

* * *

Elsewhere, a camping group saw a massive flying reptile head to Ponyville in the east. In broad daylight, they could see the creature more clearly, it had a rather tiny body, but had enormous wings that seemed to put the width of a dragon's wings to shame. It had a long beak-like mouth with crests at the top and bottom jaws, which were bristled with thin, sharp teeth. It let out the infamous haunting call, that made it sound ominous.

One of the ponies shouted, "What the Heck is that!"

The reptile, a species of pterosaur, swooped down at the campers, and snatched up a piece of food the campers were cooking over the fire.

One of the other campers shouted angrily, "HEY! That's our food! You give that back you stupid…"

The other ponies covered his mouth, not wanting the pterosaur to fly back and snatch up one of them. The pterosaur, fortunately, couldn't understand a word the mammal spoke, and it gulped down its stolen catch, with Ponyville only fifty miles from its location.

* * *

After a long and tiring chase, the Ceratosaurus pair had cornered Twilight, they snarled in delight at their cornered prey. Twilight had distracted them long enough for the other ponies to get inside safely, but at the price of herself becoming bait for the Jurassic predators. A young stegosaur was also beside her as it tried to scare off the carnivores, but the beasts ignored the juvenile's empty threats. As they both prepared to lunge at their victims, the Ceratosaurus stopped as the ground beneath them shook violently. The other ponies and dinosaurs also felt the ground thunder beneath their feet.

Applejack said, "W-what the hay is going on?"

In the Everfree Forest, the Tarbosaurus felt the low tremors through the pads on her feet and knew that something huge was coming to that place inhabited by mammals…

The tremors were the footsteps of an animal that dwarfed the current inhabitants of Ponyville. The Ceratosaurus flees in panic as the footsteps belonged to a creature they avoided at all costs. The ponies looked at a hill south of the town, and saw the owner of the thunderous footsteps, as they saw a tiny head attached to a long neck and as it got closer, more of the animal was seen. It let out majestic calls that sounded like the call of a whale, and the long neck was attached to a humongous body with four legs as thick as tree trunks, and at the end of the body was a long tail that swished around like a whip.

Then three more of these titanic creatures started to appear over the hill, they were the 'elephants of the Jurassic', Apatosaurus, a sauropod dinosaur known throughout the world formerly as Brontosaurus. Rainbow, Twilight, and Fluttershy flew up to get a better look and their jaws dropped at what they saw. A whole herd of around forty-six Apatosaurus walking straight into Ponyville, with the arrival of these titans heralded the coming of a new age in the world of Equestria…

The Age of the Dinosaur has finally, truly, dawned once more…

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

This Chapter is mostly a description of the things that happened after the previous chapter, why two weeks, beats me...

Wow, so many prehistoric beasties, and FINALLY, the largest and most iconic group of dinosaurs make their presence known, the majestic sauropods. I really mean it, give me suggestions on Mesozoic creatures I could put in...

Now the dinosaur species;

Olorotitan

A species of stegosaur (Three guesses on what it is)

Ceratosaurus

Anchisaurus

Apatosaurus

Well, we also have the Cretaceous mammal, Didelphodon, in Ponyville, being a pest like it was 65 million years ago...

You definitely know the drill, right?

RIGHT?

Until next time...

Bye...


	10. Chapter 9: Titans of the Jurassic

The massive Apatosaurus trudge through Ponyville, the ponies had never seen animals like them, for the size of the sauropods could rival or surpass Equestria's biggest creatures, dragons themselves. The young fillies and colts look up at a gigantic female, eyes wide with wonder as the Apatosaurus walked over them. These creatures towered over the buildings in the quaint little town, the ponies themselves only reached as high as the dinosaur's ankles. The ninety-foot long, thirty-ton giants were migrating from far south and the route they took made it seem like these peaceful titans appeared out of thin air.

Rainbow Dash exclaimed with wonder, "Whoa! I've never seen anything like these guys. What are they exactly?"

Twilight saw the overall appearance and colors of their newest visitors, and realized they could be these sauropods that were frequently mentioned in all the books on dinosaurs. She quickly got a book that had sauropod species and quickly looked through dozens of different sauropods of a specific group known as Diplodocids, and had found a match.

She answered Rainbow's question,

"Ah-ha! Here it is! **They're a species called Apatosaurus, hmm…Let's see…Live in herds…use their tails for defense…Ah! The Apatosaurus are gentle herbivores that can grow so large, most predators just leave them alone. These dinosaurs, and others like them, shaped the landscape in their time, creating many open prairies where forests would overrun the land.** "

Twilight paused as a elderly male swung his neck to his side and began stripping the leaves of a soft shrub near the town hall. Fluttershy immediately loved the peaceful nature these dinosaurs displayed, and proceeded to feed one of the younger Apatosaurus some hay. They noticed some of them heading for Sweet Apple Acres with Applejack running ahead to keep them from eating her farm's apples, so they, along with Rarity and Pinkie Pie, headed for the farm.

* * *

"You stay away from my apples, you…" Applejack stopped as the Apatosaurus leader lowered his head down to the tiny mammal that was shouting at him.

The bull sniffed the farmer pony, and sneezed on her, then proceeded to his intended destination, the apple orchards. Winona barked at the dinosaurs trying to scare them off, but to the sauropods, the collie was as annoying as an ant. The leader walked up to one of the apple trees, then reared up on its back legs, and using an instinctual trick his kind has done for millions of years, knocked the tree down using his massive bulk. Applejack gasped in horror as the tree creaked and cracked and then fell over as the sauropod thudded back onto his quadruped posture. She bucked one of the rotten apples onto the head of the alpha male, he turned his head over to the pony, shouting some gibberish he couldn't understand. Now realizing the mammal was going to pester him more, he used a trick to scare off smaller 'pests', he let out a low bellowing sound that seemed to make the earth pony's bones vibrate. Not realizing the Apatosaurus was just trying to shooing the farmer, Applejack stumbled back and hid behind a tree, thinking the herbivore was going to gulp her down.

Applejack then saw her friends coming up and said, "Hey! I'm over here! Help me get rid of these monsters."

Pinkie said, "Silly Applejack, they are not monsters, they eat vegetables. They are something funny sounding dinos called Apattysaurus."

Twilight sighed and said, "Pinkie, they're called Apatosaurus, and Applejack you may want to sit down for this…"

Back in Ponyville, the ponies panicked and retreated into their homes when the Tarbosaurus entered the town to investigate the source of the foot tremors she was feeling. The Apatosaurus knew that the tyrannosaur was a hunter and put up a strong defense, rearing up on their back legs that made them look much bigger than the predator. Realizing that more dangerous herbivores were going to be around this area, the Tarbosaurus decided to move on, especially when an Apatosaurus stomped and bellowed loudly. The tyrannosaur headed south, where she hoped less dangerous prey could be found.

Applejack was more at ease with the Apatosaurus, now knowing the bull was just chasing her away.

Twilight said to the farmer, "The Apatosaurus are not after the apple trees, they want those weird plants that were growing between them."

Rainbow Dash whined, "But they might as well be with them knocking the trees over, all the cider lost…"

The multicolored pegasus bit her hoof as the sound of another tree came down with a loud crash.

Twilight placed a hoof over her face and said, "Rainbow, they are just doing what they, apparently, have done their whole lives. It's in their nature, we could change it, but we don't want a repeat of the Vampire Fruit Bats to happen again."

The ponies knew what their friend was talking about, and looked to the ground, regretfully. Then they decided to gather all the plants the sauropods want, and move them away from Applejack's home, so they would not knock down the apple trees.

* * *

Apatosaurus wasn't the only sauropod in Equestria, for a lone pegasus spotted unusual depressions in the ground. When she stepped into one, the tan pony realized she was standing in the footprint of a massive animal. The print was a colossal seven-feet wide, four ponies could easily fit inside. The pegasus looked around and saw broken twigs and crushed bushes along the path of the mystery creature. She landed in one spot that she immediately regretted, for the pony was standing in a large clump of dinosaur dung, that had prehistoric dung beetles crawling around, that made the pegasus shiver in disgust.

She realized the dung was still very warm, meaning whoever dumped it, was still close by. She flew up and hit the neck of the creature she was looking for, the creature gagged and coughed up a shrub it had in its mouth. As she rubbed her head, the pegasus looked into the eyes of a massive sauropod dinosaur, it was a giant, even by dinosaur standards. The pony was as big as its head, but the whole creature would dwarf even the biggest dragon. The pony stared with her jaw dropped, as the dinosaur stared back, it let out a low call that sounded like a cow mooing, then the sauropod reached down and plucked a bush of soft plants and gulped it down.

The pony said to herself, "What the heck is that?! It is HUGE!"

* * *

The Apatosaurus wandered into a huge park near the outskirts of town, it was littered with the plants the Mane Six moved from Sweet Apple Acres, and had lots of smooth stones littered about. The six friends had planted the last of the ferns, then noticed something unusual that the sauropods did.

Fluttershy asked Twilight, "Um, Twilight, why are the Apatosaurus eating rocks?"

The Apatosaurus were selecting and swallowing the round stones whole then resumed to eat the plants.

Twilight rummaged through the pages and said, "Here it is. Apparently, all sauropods swallow stones to help in digesting their food. They swallow their food whole and do not waste time chewing. They also have to eat around one twentieth their weight in plant matter"

Rarity commented, "My goodness, that doesn't sound polite, or um…sanitary at all. How do they not choke by eating that way, I know I would certainly choke if I ate that way."

Twilight responded, "Birds do the same thing Rarity, and according to whoever wrote these notes, the sauropods cannot chew their food, because their jaws are too weak and their teeth can only strip leaves off of soft plants."

Rainbow Dash commented, "Well that makes sense, looking at them I could make a similar guess."

They know the Apatosaurus are not going anywhere soon, so they went to find out what the Kentrosaurus-looking dinosaurs were.

Twilight looked through a book that had Kentrosaurus and knew it would be in there. After scrolling through the pages over dozens of stegosaurs, including Kentrosaurus, the alicorn found a perfect match.

She cleared her throat and read aloud,

 **"Stegosaurus, its name means roofed lizard. One of the most recognizable and iconic dinosaurs ever found, it has captured the hearts and imagination of humans for over a hundred fifty years since its discovery. The seventeen or more plates that run along its back in a double-row, can be as small as three inches, to be as large as three feet wide. These iconic plates have blood vessels running through that the dinosaur can use to regulate its temperature, but the Stegosaurus can also flush blood into their plates, like when a mammal's face can turn red, to attract members of the opposite sex, to intimidate rival Stegosaurus, or to scare off predators like the Ceratosaurus or Allosaurus. Unlike what scientists believed when it was discovered and what I can confirm with scientists now, the plates were not used as armor, I saw a poor Stegosaurus got one of its plates bitten into and it was, to put it mildly, a bloodbath. The Stegosaurus have very small brains compared to other dinosaurs, a debunked theory said that Stegosaurus itself and others like it, had two brains, one in their heads, and the other located in its hips. This 'second brain' was actually a cluster of nerves that helped it back-step for purposes to defend against aggressors. They have weak jaws and cannot eat tough plants, preferring soft ferns and low trees, because they're easier for the animal to digest. Through my studies on the fortunate up close interaction with them, I found out that, despite what media had shown, Stegosaurus were actually gentle and hate conflict, they only fight if no other possibility is available. These creatures often live alongside Camptosaurus for mutual protection, the Camptosaurus able to spot and identify possible threats, and the Stegosaurus providing the means to fend those said threats away."**

Pinkie gasped and said, "Wait! Don't we have those Camptosaurus here in Ponyville?"

Rainbow pointed at the Camptosaurus moving towards the Stegosaurus, and they began herding together for mutual protection, like they had millions of years ago in the North American savannas. They were informed that the Tarbosaurus was here in Ponyville a short while ago, but moved south because of the Apatosaurus scaring it away. The six sighed with relief that Ponyville's most dangerous hazard had moved away, now having to deal with their (currently behaving) raptors, and the Ceratosaurus pair that were last spotted in the vicinity of the mountain where a dragon first tried to take a hundred year nap. After getting close to the tame Stegosaurus for a better look, they decided to check on the Apatosaurus.

Rainbow Dash decided to head back to her house to check up on her pet tortoise, Tank, unaware she is going to get a visitor unlike any other.

Ponyville's citizens were cleaning what was left of winter to move things further along, until they heard an ominous call of a creature echo in the air. The ponies felt chills run up their spines, the call sounded like the moan of a ghost, then they panicked when the shadow of something huge flew over, the pegasi flew beside the giant pterosaur that was reported several times in the past few weeks, amazed at the size of the creature. From wingtip to wingtip, the pterosaur's wingspan was a frightening forty-two feet, the ponies look like beetles next to an eagle to draw a comparison.

The pterosaur was quite old and having traversed more than any other, decided to rest here in Ponyville, and knew that some clouds could actually support his deceivingly small weight. He simply had to look for clouds that those winged mammals are on, he spotted a rainbow-headed mammal walk onto a funny looking cloud that was just the perfect size. Rainbow was surprised when her house rocked a little and shrieked slightly when she nearly bumped into the back of a massive flying reptile. The pterosaur was on all fours, even with his wings folded, he stood taller than a man, which would make him quite tall. He looked behind and saw the mammal staring with eyes as big as saucers, not liking being bumped and the mammal was too close to him, the pterosaur cawed long and loud showing his needle teeth, making Rainbow Dash fly like a bullet to her friends. With the mammal gone, the pterosaur started to groom himself, getting rid of annoying parasites that were biting him non-stop.

The five ponies were excited, one of the female Apatosaurus had laid a huge clutch of eggs on the edge of the Everfree Forest, meaning that Equestria's first baby dinosaurs will be born in a matter of time. They all saw why the notes mentioned that the herbivores had little to fear, because a pack of Timberwolves tried to eat the plant-eaters, but got stomped on, being pests to the sauropods. When the Timberwolf pieces formed together into a giant Timberwolf, the Apatosaurus now see the wooden carnivores as a minor threat and decided to use their tails to make it clear they are off the menu. The Timberwolf was huge, but compared to the dinosaurs, it was still pathetically small, when it attacked a juvenile, the adults were quick to respond.

The five ponies watched as an elderly female swung her tail and after hearing a deafening crack, saw the splintered remains of the wooden Timberwolf go soaring far north of Ponyville. Even if they were wood, one swing of the whip-like tails of Apatosaurus, even the Timberwolves would die from such a blow, they could even kill dragons with such weapons. Twilight then saw two adult males growl at each other, then shove their gigantic bodies at one another, shaking the ground with their stomps. After a minute, one of the male Apatosaurus backed off as the victorious male brayed with triumph, puzzling the ponies on such unusual behavior.

Then they realized that they were fighting over a female, as the male Apatosaurus rubbed his body against the female as she stomped in response. Rainbow Dash flew in a big hurry, like she was chased by something, the rest of the Mane Six asked the daredevil pegasus what was wrong.

Rainbow said, "There is a big, I don't even know what it is, at my house and it is huge! Please help me get rid of it!" Twilight and the others agreed and rushed over to their friend's home, wanting to see Rainbow Dash's unexpected visitor.

* * *

At the cliffs near Las Pegasus, there were hundreds of the flying reptiles called Tapejara, odd looking pterosaurs with huge sail-shaped crests on their heads. They are medium sized for pterosaurs, many others are either smaller or bigger, the cliffs they claimed were in a chorus of squawks of males trying to attract females flying overhead. Many ponies try to get closer to the strange creatures as they seemed to be peaking the curiosity of the mammals.

A few poachers tried to catch them, but they were chased off as the agitated Tapejara started to peck at them furiously, making the poachers either flee in terror, or fall down screaming in the steep cliffs to their deaths. One quirky pegasus managed to get within breathing distance of these pterosaurs in heat, many males too busy cawing to notice him. He was seeing that these creatures seemed to be flying by flapping their wings once, and wanted to try it himself. The pegasus ducked when a female Tapejara flew down to land in front of her chosen mate.

* * *

 **"RRRAHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGRRGG!"**

A thunderous roar echoed in the Badlands south of Equestria, a lone stallion was running from a gigantic creature. The unknown animal was a carnivorous dinosaur, and unfortunately, the cliffs obscured anything noticeable of the animal that the pony could identify. He manages to get into a tight gorge that the dinosaur couldn't reach, the pony manages to see, and regrets seeing them, huge curved teeth as large as knives. When the theropod seemed to have retreated, the pony got out of his hiding place checking if the coast is clear. The dinosaur was nowhere in sight, the stallion looked to the left, nothing but red and black cliffs, and then he looked to his right, more cliffs and a view of Manehatten. A drop of something wet dropped on the stallion's head, he sniffed it and scrunched up his nose, the stench of the wet thing was awful, like roasted vomit mixed with rotting flesh, four-year old sour milk, and skunk stink.

Then his eyes popped open, it was the same smell the mouth of the monster that chased him had. The pony looked up and saw some rocks wet with drool that was also coated in fresh blood. Then in an instant, the dinosaur caught the pony's head in its jaws and shook violently, with the sound of bones crunching in the theropod's jaws. The poor mammal never saw it come, and the predator swallowed its prize of the lifeless pony whole, not satisfied with the tiny creature. The carnivore felt the thunderous footsteps of large dinosaurs, it decided to investigate, and with its yellow and white eyes, saw a group of sauropods called Camarasaurus heading for Manehatten. It softly purred as these sixty-thousand pound walking bags of meat headed for the city, and growled low when it saw a pack of Allosaurus tailing the potential prey. This dinosaur had the best eyes of its race, it can easily determine how far the dinosaurs and the city are.

It let out a thunderous roar that seemed to echo for miles, while in Ponyville, the six friends see the giant pterosaur grooming himself on Rainbow's house.

Applejack uttered, "What the hay is that creature?"

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

(0_o')...Wow, Equestria is screwed with that mystery carnivore...

BUT! Try to guess the identity of the carnivore and the giant sauropod, They are two VERY well known dinosaur species, I won't tell you who they are...yet...

Not much to really much to say here...

Now for the creatures here, yes, not just dinosaurs this time;

Stegosaurus

A mystery giant sauropod

Tapejara

An unknown predatory dinosaur

Camarasaurus

Well, I know you know the drill now...

Until next time, leave your comments and suggestions, I eagerly await your words...

Bye...


	11. Chapter 10: Daring Do & the Pharaoh

Daring Do, treasure hunter and explorer extraordinaire, was running with a treasure from her hated enemy, Ahuizotl and his minions. They ran after the pegasus mare, traversing a large river with a semi-strong current, unaware of the ancient creature lurking beneath the depths. Daring Do wound up stomping on a stone that was actually the slimy head of a frog-like creature that was nearly eight feet long. The creature was Koolasuchus, a member of a ancient class of amphibian that lived long before the first dinosaurs appeared and still clung on to life in the Cretaceous Australia and Antarctica.

This Koolasuchus was from the same point in time the Leallynasaura were from, having been in hibernation when it arrived and was woken up by the arrival of spring, and the smell of prey. The amphibian dove down in the dark waters, and when one of Ahuizotl's minions got within striking distance, it shot up like a crocodile, snatching up one of the ponies and dragged it down, drowning it. Aluizotl and his minions retreated to the bank, with the villain bitterly glared at the escaped mare that was his enemy.

He shouted, "Daring Do! I will have my revenge! WAH-HA-HA-HAA!"

The pegasus snickered at a backwards glance at her arch-foe, and escaped onto a cart of anvils to her stop in Baltimare.

* * *

A day had past since that last venture, and Daring Do, under her guise as A. K. Yearling, author of the Daring Do book series, sits in front of her type writer, thinking of her latest adventure. Unfortunately, Ms. Yearling was having trouble writing her latest story, not by a writer's block, no, she had trouble because her latest adventure was too short, even with the tidbits and travels highly exaggerated. It didn't even make about a quarter compared to her shortest book, yes, it was that short. Ms. Yearling, trying to think of what to do, started in a desperate bid, banging her head on the table, the one thing that was a true surprise was that huge, carnivorous amphibian she stepped on in the river. About half a page was used to describe it, down to its beady eyes and its wide, flat head. That was when it hit her, figuratively and literally, it was so simple, how could our heroine not think of it sooner.

She proclaimed to herself, "How could I have been so stupid! I should go on multiple adventures, I've written books where I have gone on multiple adventures before. Now I have got an adventure to start!"

After some searching, she found that a priceless relic was lost in the Hayseed Swamps while being shipped to a museum in Trottingham, another explorer was sent earlier to retrieve it, but he was never heard from again after entering the swamp. She was asked by the Bureau of Equestrian History and Ideology Veterans of Explorers to find the relic and, if possible, find the missing explorer. Daring Do then heard stories of monstrous creatures that scared various residents of the swamps that turned out to be these creatures called 'dinosaurs' and had heard that some ponies were unfortunately attacked and devoured by a mystery dinosaur.

* * *

Realizing that Ponyville was a sort of 'center' of all sorts of knowledge for these dinosaurs, she wore a disguise of sorts and proceeded into the quaint little town, hoping to get more information about these dinosaurs. There were many dinosaur species in Ponyville before, but a majority of them moved on to greener pastures, leaving only the Gastonia, Apatosaurus, a young pair of Stegosaurus, Leallynasaura, and some Camptosaurus. A new species now wanders the streets, it was a curious looking hadrosaur known as Corythosaurus, a dinosaur that seemed to let out loud whooping calls that drove some of the elderly ponies a little crazy. They were curious dinosaurs and were some of the only hadrosaurs that walked up to the ponies and sniffed them, trying to figure out what they are, but they are startled easily, when a pony makes a sound to scare them away, they back off like cows to a remote-controlled toy.

One Corythosaurus, a young female, walked up to the disguised Daring Do. The pony, never seeing a dinosaur before, was astonished at the sheer size of the animal, not realizing that the hadrosaur was one of the smaller species of the large dinosaurs. The female sniffed at the pegasus curiously, making Daring Do feel a little uncomfortable at how close the dinosaur was in her personal space. An adult, under the impression that the mammal was too close to the young female, let out an ear splitting call that made the ponies cover their ears, and charged at Daring Do. Realizing that a larger Corythosaurus was coming for her, she back away quickly as the adult ran to get between the young dinosaur and the pony herself, she stared into the eyes of the Corythosaurus, a look of anger in its eyes, then the adult moved the juvenile Corythosaurus to the safety of the herd.

Daring Do was a little puzzled by the way the dinosaur behaved, but her train of thought was interrupted by the voice of someone saying, "What in the name of Celestia is going on here?"

Daring Do looked up and saw the mayor of Ponyville, she was still in charge of the town and was making sure, under Twilight's request, that the ponies don't disturb or anger the mighty saurians that populate the town, under the possibility of the town being erased from the map, of hundreds of animals as large as buildings, 'strategically' spread out around Ponyville.

Twilight herself and her friends were too busy figuring out the large pterosaur that arrived about four hours ago, Mayor Mare noticed Daring Do and asked, "Hello visitor, were you the one disturbing the Corythosaurus? Because if you were…"

Daring responded, "It walked up to me and got way too close, then that bigger thing bellowed at me and nearly ran into me!"

Mayor Mare placed a hoof over her head, "Oh, it was one of those again…"

Daring looked puzzled and asked, "Again? What does that mean?"

The mayor answered, "It meant you got too close to one of the younger animals, and the adults were under the impression that you were going to attack the young. Counting you, there were exactly thirty-seven cases like that happening here in the last week."

Daring felt a little embarrassed at that statement, now it made sense to her, then she went down to business, "W-well, I'm here to learn more about them and to be perfectly honest, that was the first time I have seen one of those dinosaurs I've heard so much about. Could Princess Twilight teach me everything about them? I am an old acquaintance of her and one of her friends."

Mayor Mare chuckled and replied, "I'm awfully sorry, but Princess Twilight and her friends are currently investigating a massive flying beast that landed here some…four hours…ago? I'm not too sure how long ago it was when it arrived, but there are other ponies that Princess Celestia had assigned to Twilight to help her study the dinosaurs. The information they were gathering came from these mysterious books in a chest that appeared out of nowhere, and now they are, well, doing the things they do to transcribe the text and pictures so that all of Equestria can better learn to know its 'visitors'. The castle itself turned into a science center and headquarters of sorts to figure out what these dinosaurs are and where did they come from. I can point you in the direction to the castle, if you want."

Daring Do said in a friendly matter, "No-no, it is alright, I am very sure I can find it on my own, but thanks for the offer."

Mayor Mare agreed and trotted around to check to see if things are going smoothly, and Daring Do decided to get some food before she headed for the castle.

Daring Do was eating a sandwich she ordered on a rather pleasant day, and continued to marvel at the dinosaurs that are eating their lunch as well. She then heard the chirp-like clicks of a small dinosaur out of her line of sight, she looked down and saw one of Ponyville's resident Leallynasaura, picking at the ground looking for seeds. Daring stared at the herbivore, astonished that it was a dinosaur as well, but it was behaving in a very birdlike manner. The dinosaur looked up and stared right back at the pony, with its enormous eyes and moving its head in a VERY birdlike way.

The pegasus thought it was a very cute dinosaur with those big light-sensitive eyes, and because it behaved so much like a bird, Daring thought, _Hmm…I wonder…_

She tore off a piece of bread on her sandwich and held the piece on her hoof, and moved her hoof just under the Leallynasaura's chin. The dinosaur sniffed at the hoof, then at the bread, its mind telling it that it smelled like food, and that the mammal was eating it, so maybe it can eat it. It took a little piece and tasted it to be sure, then it snatched the whole piece out of Daring's hoof, and then it ran back to its clan with the bread piece in its tiny mouth.

About an hour later, Daring Do found the castle, and upon entering it, she could see why Mayor Mare said that it was like the castle was now like a science center and headquarters for all things dinosaur in Equestria…

* * *

Inside Twilight's castle were lots of scientists, veterinarians, and a assortment of others that were not only ponies, but also Griffins, Minotaurs, and other sentient magical creatures of other countries trying to solve the problems of the dinosaurs that appear in Equestria, fearing that these creatures will appear in their lands, or worse, the ponies would use them against their military. Daring walked up to a smart looking unicorn who was studying the Epidexipteryx Fluttershy found in the attic of a family here in Ponyville. The tiny dinosaur was a really interesting creature, it had a unusual appearance and seemed to behave a lot like birds.

When Daring walked to the unicorn, she tapped his shoulder and asked, "Hello? I need to learn about these dinosaurs, specifically certain species…"

The unicorn turned and she said, "Well, you came to the right place if you need to know about these puzzling creatures we now know as dinosaurs. You said you need to learn about some specific species, what do you have in mind?"

Daring Do asked the unicorn if there was a more quiet place to talk, the unicorn lead her to an empty room in the castle that Twilight said was available. Daring Do explained why she needed to learn about them, the unicorn agreed with the pegasus.

She asked Daring, "Well, what is the dinosaur that is living in the Hayseed Swamps, any descriptions?"

Daring held her head low and answered, "Not much, only the head of this dinosaur was seen clearly, and they said it looked like a crocodile's head."

The unicorn bit her lip and said, "Well that sounds like a type of spinosaur, unless we get a better description, I can't identify the specific species." Daring then said, "Anything helps…"

* * *

Daring Do, out of her disguise, is on the edge of the Hayseed Swamps, she let out a few deep breaths, she learned just how dangerous these dinosaurs really are, and she was nervous from it. She took her first step inside and plunged deeper inside, with the calls of the ancient animals joining the natural ambiance of the swamp. Daring Do had noticed that the air in the swamp was much warmer than it was originally reported, and that it was also richer, breathing was much easier than before. She found that more plant life, some of which appeared from ancient times, is why it was easier, they were producing more oxygen in the atmosphere in the world (or at least in this area). The source of the heat were unusual cracks in the ground that were spewing up smoke from the molten sea of magma that the entire planet's crust floats upon.

Daring Do then sees the first dinosaur dwelling inside the Hayseed Swamps. Fortunately, it was a gentle herbivore, a medium-sized sauropod that was grazing on the soft plants of the swamp, one distinguishing feature it had was a flat muzzle with a row of nearly seven hundred peg-like teeth.

Daring studied the animal closely, and said, "Short neck, flat muzzle, it must be one of these oddball dinosaurs I've heard about. What was it called? Oh, I remember, Nigersaurus. Despite the rather ugly look of its head, I think it's actually a little cute, like a bulldog…"

The Nigersaurus was a female and just casually hoovered up some more plant matter, while mooing like a cow. Daring Do chuckled at the plant-eater walked past the pegasus to some more soft plants in a bog across the path.

Daring Do followed a herd of iguanodont dinosaurs she has learned are from Africa, wherever it was, called Oronosaurus. They looked like Iguanodon, but had a large sail on their backs. Daring Do learned back at Ponyville that large herds of herbivores, like Oronosaurus, often are protected from dangerous predators, like whatever spinosaur lives here in the Hayseed Swamps. The pegasus walked closely with the Oronosaurus, seeing some other creatures along the way, she identified one of them as the scavenging abelisaur, Rugops. Many birds, both modern and prehistoric, flock among the trees, either communing peacefully, or fighting over territory.

Eventually, the explorer drifted away from the Oronosaurus as they started to drift away from the general area she was looking for the treasure in. Daring Do rummaged through the thick swamps, looking for the priceless treasure, she found her first clue that she was close, and regretted finding it. What she found was the torn remains of one of her old foes, Dr. Capebara, with a look of sheer terror on his mauled face. The brave pegasus held back the urge to vomit at the gruesome scene, of around fifty rotting carcasses littered about, twenty of them were ponies. Among the bodies, Daring Do found large, conical teeth embedded in a few of the larger bodies, she first thought they were the teeth of a crocodile or alligator, but remembered that these 'spinosaurs' have the same tooth design.

She said quietly, "I guess this means that this mystery spinosaur is the culprit for these kills, or it simply ate after something else caused this…carnage…"

She stopped when she was staring in the eyes of another Rugops, and it stared back with meat in its jaws. In terms of strength, Daring was much stronger than the scavenger, despite it being three times her size, Rugops is a natural born scavenger, it rarely hunts live prey, if it ever does. Daring Do smirked slyly, at the thought she was actually stronger than this carnivore she was having a stare contest with. The Rugops cautiously walked up to the explorer, afraid of what this creature can do to it, then Daring Do made a mock charge and shouted a random word that sounded like a roar, it was enough to make the abelisaur flee in a slight state of panic. The Rugops backtracked a few steps and grabbed a chunk of flesh, then proceeded to sprint away further into the swamps, leaving a snickering Daring Do behind.

The pegasus then felt footsteps of a large animal, like dragon-sized large, she hid behind the carcass of what appeared to be what's left of a giant fish. The creature was the one she was worried about running into, but was confused at its overall appearance.

Daring said quietly, "Is that…?"

The animal is a dinosaur known as Spinosaurus, the largest terrestrial carnivore to ever live, the twenty-nine foot tall carnivore is iconic for the large sail on its back, which makes the predator look even larger, but something was off in Daring Do's radar.

She said to herself, "That is definitely this dinosaur species called Spinosaurus, but, the picture of Spinosaurus I've seen in that book is drastically different, the sail, and the short legs, they're not on this guy. Wait, could it be, a new species? That book did say that there are species completely unknown to science, whatever it truly meant by that."

She then noticed something caught in its huge claw on its powerful arm, the treasure she was looking for, the pegasus was nervous, she read about how powerful those arms are, she grimaced at the thought of a fully grown dragon being ripped apart by the Spinosaurus. The massive, African predator was walking to a large clearing that trails along a large river that flows out to the ocean. Daring Do spotted in the clear waters of the river, what looked like giant saw fish swimming upstream. They were the prehistoric, Onchopristis, the favorite food of Spinosaurus.

Daring Do quietly thought, Jeez, was everything from where these dinosaurs come from giant, or are there normal animals where they're from…

* * *

For an hour, the explorer quietly watched the Spinosaurus fished the giant saw fish. Catching one, eating it a little, and go catch another, repeating the process. Another Spinosaurus, this one matching the pictures Daring saw, swimming along with the Onchopristis, the swimming Spinosaurus hissed at its evolutionary cousin, and it growled viciously back, bearing its conical fangs and having its arms spread wide open. The swimming spinosaur was a young female, while the land-dwelling shoot-off of the evolutionary branch was an elderly male, his bright colors dulled by age. The male then made a charge into the river, making the young female pickup speed and swam away from the mystery Spinosaurus that was chasing her away.

Daring Do said to herself while scratching her head, "Heh…must be an old grump, like the Museum Curator in Manehatten."

She decided it was now or never to try and remove the artifact from the Spinosaurus, as in the burning midday sun, he decided to nap as the fish meat digested in his stomach. She got real close to the torn remains of one of the Onchopristis, she shuddered at how big it really was, the barbed extension on its head was easily bigger than her whole body. The dinosaur's deep breaths were loud, with an occasional soft growl as it snored, the explorer of a pegasus was much too close for even a human would dare to try.

Compared to the sixty-three foot long predator, the nervous mare looked like a tiny tree frog next to a fully grown Saltwater Crocodile, and Daring Do has several reasons to be quite nervous of the North African native. She was just a foot-and-a-half from one of those reasons, the powerful clawed arms of the dinosaur that can rip human car doors open with ease, they can make short work of a four-foot long pegasus mare. Daring was, in the mind of anyone else, either really brave or really stupid to try to take something from a powerful dinosaur like the sleeping spinosaur, without waking it up.

She found the treasure lodged on the upper portion of the creature's left arm, which was three feet long alone. She then heard the massive dinosaur let out a hiss loud enough to make the pegasus flinch in shock, she saw the piscivore's six foot long jaw open, with several small birds flying in and pecking off the scraps of meat lodged between his teeth. Daring remembered seeing this thing happening with crocodiles, and assumed its mind was similar to crocodile's too, so she really hopes the spinosaur does not wake up.

As if the universe decided to play a horrible trick, the pegasus cut herself trying to slip off the artifact, the wind suddenly blew hard from behind, making her jump in surprise, and she landed on a dry twig, making an extra loud *SNAP*.

The pegasus silently cursed, "Crap…" and afterwards, the old Spinosaurus' eye shot wide open, his gaze on the mammal staring with eyes filled with fear. He got up and the footsteps of the eleven ton colossus made Daring tense up with every thud as the Spinosaurus turned to face the mammal. The massive beast was terrifying to the pegasus, he would dwarf all but the largest dragons, the spinosaur snarled loudly, like the hiss of an especially large crocodile or alligator.

His eyes narrowed at the mammal pest that disturbed his pleasant nap, and the dinosaur's jaws opened wide, revealing around fifty, crocodile-like teeth. He roared loudly, Daring Do not wasting any time to not become the carnivore's next little snack, fled to an especially tall tree to escape from the spinosaur. However, the Spinosaurus was expecting the mammal to flee in panic, like all the others. Daring stopped when she realized he wasn't chasing her, she looked back to see the old male going back to sleep.

She said, "Huh? Why isn't that thing chasing me? It's like he has no interest in me…What gives?"

* * *

The spinosaur was not the one responsible for the carnage several hundred feet back the way Daring Do came, it was the handy work of another large predator, and the guilty party walked to the corpses of the ponies and other animals, the scavenging group of Rugops fleeing in panic as the large dinosaur picked up the remains of one of the ponies and swallowed it. The carnivore sniffed the air and realized there is an intruder in its territory, it snarled as its gaze found the intruder, sleeping soundly several hundred feet ahead.

Daring Do heard a loud growl that sounded like a large tiger snarling, and spotted the real killer of the ponies, a healthy male Charcharodontosaurus, the shark-toothed lizard, charging at the now awake Spinosaurus. The spinosaur stood up and growled at the carnosaur that roared at him.

Daring said as she watched, "Those big bruisers are going to fight each other, and something is telling me it is going to possibly be a bloodbath very soon…"

She was interrupted by the sound of creaking and realized the branch she was on is breaking off. Daring Do plummeted as she heard the carnivorous dinosaurs already fighting each other viciously. Under normal circumstances, Spinosaurus and Charcharodontosaurus would leave each other alone and can coexist, but the tightly packed swamps limited how much space there is, so these massive predators will fight for space. Charcharodontosaurus has the more lethal bite, with its knife-like teeth, but the Spinosaurus is larger and stronger than the carnosaur. The carnosaur bit the spinosaur's left arm and when the spinosaur shook the carnivore loose, the artifact was dislodged from the Spinosaurus, and dropped to the ground. The Charcharodontosaurus spun and shoved the Spinosaurus into the path of a dazed Daring Do. The explorer cleared her thoughts, only to be right underneath the two carnivores violently biting and clawing each other.

She shouted with the growling drowning out most of her words, "Why do I…always…myself…these positions!"

The growling and fighting between the two predators got really intense, to the point where they sound like two large dogs fighting over a toy. The Charcharodontosaurus let out a loud bellow that sounded like an elephant trumpeting, trying to scare away the Spinosaurus, but he let out his own roar that seemed to shake the bones of Daring Do, who has crouched and covered her ears.

Some ponies near the Hayseed Swamps heard the loud bellows of the large carnivores, and they shuddered at the thought that some unfortunate creature was the victim of the predatory dinosaur living in the swamps.

When the Charcharodontosaurus charged again, the Spinosaurus swung his right arm at the large predator, and horribly maimed the left side of the carnosaur's skull. The Charcharodontosaurus landed in a great thud to the ground, dazed by the powerful swipe, and trapped Daring Do by pinning her tail under his skull. The massive carnosaur quickly got up and stared at the snarling Spinosaurus for three seconds, and then it fled, knowing now that this old dinosaur is still fit enough to put up a very nasty fight. Fortunately for the Charcharodontosaurus, it will survive the nasty injury it received, and it will heal, where if a mammal received the same injury, it would die in seconds.

The Spinosaurus let out a triumphant roar that caused a lot of birds and small pterosaurs, the species being Rhamphorhynchus and Alanqa, to flee in sheer terror. Daring Do saw the Spinosaurus pant with exhaustion, as it slightly limped to the river to drink, and then she saw that the item she came to retrieve is no longer stuck to the arm of the super-predator, which was bleeding and looked limp, at least temporarily. She found the item, put it in her bag, and started to head out of the swamp. She took one last look behind, and saw the Spinosaurus lying down as it continued to pant, like a dog in summer. She felt a little sorry for the old male, as it groaned in pain, it made her sympathy for the dinosaur much stronger. She pulled out a leather pouch filled with an ancient healing elixir and coated it with Onchopristis blood and very potent smelling fish oil, and then she left it where the spinosaur can catch the scent and left. Lucky for her, the smell was enough to attract the attention of the Spinosaurus, as it limped to the elixir…

* * *

After avoiding getting eaten by the giant prehistoric crocodile, Sarcosuchus, bucking a Rugops it the face, and befriending a single species of stegosaur identified as Dacenturus. Daring Do followed a herd of giant sauropods called Paralititan out of the Hayseed Swamps, she exhaled hard after the trouble she went through and really didn't want anything else to happen.

Unfortunately, a voice commanded her, "Daring Do! Give me the Hyailian Bracelet of Strength, Now!"

It was Aluizotl with his gang of thugs ready for a rumble, she growled as she calmly walked to her nemesis.

Aluizotl suspected she was giving up as he said, "Well?"

Daring Do pulled her enemy to her face and said in an annoyed tone, "Listen Aluizotl! I have had a REALLY FRUSTRATING few days! I'm tired, I have a headache, and I was almost lunch to a super croc! I was almost flattened by two giant predator dinosaurs that would dwarf dragons in size in a fight between them, and I am in need of some rest and a shower! I don't have the time or patience to deal with you or your cronies today! Now shut up, and leave me be… UNDERSTAND!"

Aluizotl had a look of fear in his eyes as he slowly nodded in compliance.

Daring then said firmly, "Good. Now GET LOST!" Aluizotl and his cronies got away from the pissed off pegasus as she trotted to the designated location to deliver the artifact to.

Several days later, Daring Do, as her alter ego A.K. Yearling, had finished typing the last paragraph of her latest story. She smiled at her work and piled all the pages and clipped them together as she headed out to the publishers. The title, _Daring Do & the Super Predator of Africa_…

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

I hope you like it...

How about that, an unknown species of Spinosaurus, it is in the same genus mind you, but is not Spinosaurus aegypticus or Spinosaurus morroconus. It is a species that scientists have yet to discover, or will not find fossilized bones of, in short, a speculative species or breed.

I really hope you liked the fight between the Spinosaurus and Charcharodontosaurus, it is epic and realistic. Oh, and in Daring's perspective, the fight lasted hours, but, in real-time, it lasted two-and-a-half minutes...

You can expect more dinosaurs or other species of prehistoric animals falling under the same kind of creative speculation in the future now...

Now here are the prehistoric creatures of this chapter...

 _Spinosaurus aegypticus_ , that's the swimming female

Corythosaurus

Nigersaurus

Oronosaurus

Charcharodontosaurus

Paralititan

Dacenturus

Rugops

Several species of birds

Sarcosuchus

Koolasuchus

Onchopristis

And...

I'm dubbing the unknown spinosaur, _Spinosaurus kilapolarianus_

You know the drill...

Until next time...

Bye...


	12. Chapter 11: Manehatten War-Zone

Applejack asked her friends, "What the hay is that thing?"

The pterosaur continued grooming itself as he still laid perched on Rainbow Dash's house. Twilight knew it mush be a flying reptile that was mentioned frequently as a pterosaur, she looked through the book containing the knowledge of pterosaurs, looking through hundreds of different species of the flying creatures but not finding a single match.

"Arrrrrggggg!" she frustratingly growled, "There is not a single match on this guy in this book at all! The closest was a pterosaur called Tropeognathus, but this guy is too big!"

Twilight rubbed her forehead as she tried to soothe a headache that was starting to form. Pinkie then said, "Why don't we use that machine that gave us a clue on these dinosaur thingies? Maybe he's just a really big guy…"

Twilight responded, "Yes! Pinkie you're a genius! Why didn't I think of that! Alright girls, let's get that machine…"

Twilight and Rainbow Dash hurried to the castle to get the weird device to identify the pterosaur, while the others stayed to keep an eye on it.

After ten minutes, Twilight and Rainbow returned with the unusual machine, and pointed it to the massive pterosaur.

The device activated as it spoke, **_#SCANNING ANATOMY! ERROR! ERROR! NO MATCH FOUND! UNIDENTIFIED SPECIES DETECTED! PHYSICAL APPEARANCE RESEMBLES AN INVALID SPECIES CALLED ORNITHOCHEIRUS!#_**

Applejack asked, "What does that mean?"

Twilight answered, with excitement clear in her voice, "I…I think we have just discovered a new animal that even whoever wrote those notes wasn't aware of! In short, we discovered a whole new species!"

The pterosaur ignored the mammals that were chattering on excessively in a language he doesn't understand, and cawed as he enjoyed the pleasant warmth of Celestia's sun.

Twilight said to her friends, "You know what ponies get to do when they discover a new creature or object right?"

The other five shrugged in confusion, as Twilight answered, "They get to name them! What kind of name should we call that pterosaur, girls?"

The others suddenly realized what their friend was talking about, and got a little hyped from it. Pinkie then said, "What about that name that machine said it looked like?"

Fluttershy then added, "I…I like that name too, it was Ornithocheirus. It sounded very fitting, Twilight…"

The others agreed as Twilight said, "Then it is settled, we will call this pterosaur, Ornithocheirus."

Afterwards, Fluttershy managed to coax the old Ornithocheirus off Rainbow Dash's house and for his preference, was left at Fluttershy's cottage, where it ate fish and was greeted by a dinosaur that Fluttershy managed to befriend, a large Pachycephlosaurus. The plant-eater was a male, as he calmly ate some bushes, he sniffed the Ornithocheirus, the pterosaur cawed at the dinosaur, as the dinosaur walked away from the old male, not liking to be threatened.

The citizens of Ponyville were in for a real surprise when Celestia arrived with Peck the Triceratops was now as almost as big as Celestia herself. Then almost an hour later, the ground shook from the footsteps of an enormous dinosaur, seemingly bigger than any dragon that the ponies ever faced. Celestia, the Mane Six, Spike, the raptors, and all of Ponyville then see the owner, or owners, of the footsteps, the gigantic Jurassic sauropod called Brachiosaurus.

The thunderous creatures towered over the buildings and resident Apatosaurus, because of their more vertical posture, they seemed truly gigantic to the ponies. The alpha male moved to the river running through Ponyville, giving the ponies a really good look on just how massive the sauropods are. The fifty-ton giants were so big, even the dragons that came to investigate them were intimidated by the brachiosaurs and their deadly tail-whips. They were followed by a massive herd of Centrosaurus and Chasmosaurus, two species of ceratopsians like Peck.

However, these three animals have had carnivores tailing them, the carnivores were Allosaurus and the tyrannosaur, Daspletosaurus. The ponies fled as the ceratopsians stampeded in terror as the Allosaurus charged at them, to weed out the young, old, sick, and injured. The Daspletosaurus were smarter than the allosaurs, so they waited for the carnivores to make their kills, so they can steal the carcasses from Allosaurus. The citizens of Ponyville sought shelter as the Allosaurus pack fended off the Daspletosaurus, and more chaos ensues from the two gangs of predators.

* * *

Meanwhile, at night in a forest valley several miles from Manehatten, Edmontosaurus herds flee from a single predator, one that they recognized by body shape. The same Tarbosaurus female from the Everfree Forest a few months ago, heard the hadrosaurs panicking and went to investigate, she and her mate found the source of the disturbance. What the Tarbosaurus pair saw was a massive predator, resembling themselves in physical appearance, but much bigger.

The massive dinosaur exhaled through its mouth, releasing its breath that made every herbivore panic as the strong winds carried the stench of death. The Tarbosaurus felt just as nervous as their prey, not only was this dinosaur huge, it was clearly a carnivore that was strong enough to bring down even the massive sauropods. Luckily, the predator was not interested in taking over this territory, it was tailing much bigger prey and to get rid of the potential competition for that prey.

* * *

It was like this for quite a few days, the Daspletosaurus and Allosaurus fighting over food in Ponyville. Unfortunately, a few of Ponyville's visiting scholars were killed by the dinosaurs when they got too close to the fighting between the gangs. Twilight and her friends then received reports of sauropods called Camarasaurus were heading for Manehatten, with Allosaurus following them, they were asked by the mayor of Manehatten to arrive to stop them from coming into the big city.

They got themselves, and brought along the raptor pack, ready and boarded on the train bound for Manehatten, the train had problems leaving due to a massive Brachiosaurus sleeping on top of the rails. Fluttershy managed to get the giant sauropod off the rails to sleep at a very warm and soft patch of sand nearby. The train then started its journey to Manehatten, to prevent a possible catastrophe from happening…

After a day's ride non-stop (luckily), the Mane Six, Red Tooth, White Tip, and Spike see Manehatten's skyline in the distance. They can already see that the Allosaurus have wandered into the metropolitan city.

Pinkie said, "Oh no, those Allysaurases are already in Manehatten…Now there's going to be a whole lot of trouble now…"

As if Pinkie just jinxed herself and her friends, the enormous meat-eating dinosaur made it into an abandoned section of the city of Manehatten, having followed the scent of its potential rivals, the Allosaurus. He heard a loud screech off north in the distance, it belonged to an animal much bigger than he is, and can fly. The dinosaur then saw in the sky, the silhouette of a massive, fully grown dragon of Equestria was going on a diet of eating gems, in favor of seemingly hateful and bigger targets…

* * *

Twilight and the gang immediately noticed that after they got off the train, hundreds of thousands of Manehattenites were crowding themselves onto the train, not caring where they were going. And that a large number of ponies from the Royal Guard were by the entrance, creating a powerful barrier to try to give the citizens of Manehatten a chance to escape the city, now turned into a wasteland of sorts that resembles something like the aftermath of a battle.

Twilight and her friends were greeted by the captain as he said, "Princess Twilight, I'm glad you could make it, the situation has gone from bad to worse now. A large dragon has come into Manehatten and has already eaten a few ponies, and is attacking those long-necked dinosaur things that arrived, and then these other dinosaurs came in and attacked the ponies and small dinosaurs here."

Twilight nodded her head in response, understanding the situation and said, "I need you and the other guards to look for anyone still trapped in the city, and get them to safety. We will help out too…"

The captain nervously asked, "E-even those things behind you?"

He was talking about the six raptors that came with the ponies, Frost the Utahraptor hissed menacingly as he showed his row of razor sharp teeth at the guard, making him step back. Fluttershy glared at the big raptor, he remembers that if this mammal gets mad, it is a bad thing for any dinosaur that gets on her bad side, so he behaves, seeing it is in his best interest.

Fluttershy said to the cowering guard, "Yes, they're with us…"

As the search and rescue parties deployed into the city, Twilight, her friends, and the raptors followed suit.

* * *

"So, these dragons are flying, fire-breathing lizards, huh?" Red Tooth asked the bird Frank.

He answered, "Yeah, you don't have these things around where you're from, do you?"

White Tip said, "We do, they are fierce competitors to the large flesh-eating dinosaurs, for food and territory. I saw a dead one that was killed by a Tarbosaurus, then several days later, I found the skeleton of one giant dinosaur that was burned by one of these 'dragons' you speak of…"

Red Tooth then continued, "But, they don't eat these gems that you say they do…"

Frank was puzzled, but decided he didn't want to know what dragons from where these dinosaurs came from. Twilight and the group found a young filly who Applejack recognized.

Applejack said, "Babs! Are you okay?"

The young filly shook her head and said to her cousin, "Yeah, I'll be fine, do you know where my sister is? I was with her when that dragon crashed through the top of that skyscraper there…"

They were interrupted by the predatory growls of a pair of Allosaurus, Frost hissed in response, but Red-tooth told him that they're at a disadvantage against the theropods, so he reluctantly fled with the other ponies.

The massive dragon was as big as the Apatosaurus, he spotted the fleeing ponies and strange bird-like creatures running from something he couldn't see. He grinned widely at the very thought of eating seven ponies and six, of what he assumed are mutated chickens, a full-course meal, but his gaze followed a much bigger feast that were heading for the huge park in the center of the city, the Camarasaurus herd.

Twilight and the others ran as fast as they could, with Applejack carrying Babs Seed, away from the Allosaurus.

Applejack asked Twilight, "Twi, what the heck are those things, and why are they so gosh-darn fast!"

Twilight quickly remembered and answered, "They're Allosaurus Applejack, like the ones in Ponyville, if I remember correctly, they can run great distances for extended periods of time. They would tire out easily if the temperature was warmer, but because it is spring, they won't tire out so quickly."

They all screeched to a halt as they rammed into the legs of the huge dragon that was terrorizing Manehatten. The dragon looked down at what hit him, and he saw cowering ponies and a baby dragon, and the snarling raptors.

He thought, _That is very rude, here I am ready to feast on such huge bags of meat and they ruined my moment._

He then finished out loud, "Now I think I'll devour you all instead!"

The ponies stood frozen, while the raptors readied to fight back, however, they were interrupted by the Allosaurus pair charging and knocking the larger dragon onto his back.

Rainbow said in confusion, "What-the-what?! What just happened?" Before anyone else can say anything else, at least eight more Allosaurus of varying sizes and ages, joined the pair in attacking the huge dragon, clawing and biting and slamming on the dragon's tough, but still vulnerable, scales. The dragon breathed fire at the younger Allosaurus, but they dodged the fire blast using their superior agility and speed. The reptile then threw a powerful punch to the head of one of the healthy males, creating a loud cracking sound as the fist collided with the carnosaur's skull.

The ponies cringed at the sound, as Pinkie said, "Whoa! That's a really loud cracking sound! It was like CRRRRRAAAAAAA-CCCCCCKKKKKAAKKK, and the Allysaurus…"

Applejack put a hoof over the party pony's mouth as Rarity said, "Twilight dear, don't you think we should take cover…"

The male allosaur shook his head as the dragon hissed in pain as the punch numbed his fist and broke a few bones, and then Rarity continued, "…Where we won't get stepped on or get ourselves killed…"

Twilight agreed and found a large pile of rubble in the streets and they all continued to see the incredibly violent and barbaric battle between the Allosaurus pack and the huge dragon…

* * *

The massive carnivorous dinosaur felt the ground shake as he saw the Camarasaurus flee down a narrow street that won't fit him with the panicked sauropods. His sensitive ears picked up the ferocious bellows of his territorial competitors, and felt their thunderous stomps through the pads of his feet, which he uses to track down and kill large animals.

Suspecting something, he raised his nose up in the air, and sniffed for trace chemical particles his mind can easily distinguish. His eyes narrowed as in the gusts of wind blowing towards him, was a familiar scent that he knows too well and headed to the source of the scent…

The scent was freshly spilled blood…

* * *

The dragon can easily take on one maybe two Allosaurus, but not a pack of around ten. He clutched his side as it had a massive flesh-wound, if he lives, the dragon will recover from that injury if he doesn't bleed to death. He now realized his chances of victory were slim at best against the aggressive carnivores, and playing it safe, the dragon flapped his wings to get up into the air...

But, one of the Allosaurus leapt on the dragon's back and with a mighty swing of its upper jaw, snapped the delicate bones in the dragon's wings. The dragon fell down and crashed into a skyscraper, causing lots of debris to trap the massive dragon on the ground.

Rainbow Dash said, "Yikes, that dragon is pinned down and cannot escape from those Allosaurus. I'd really hate to be in his shoes…"

The massive carnivorous dinosaur followed the trail of the smell of blood. A thick blanket of smoke obscured his vision, he used his super-sensitive ears to target his prey…

The dragon was barraged with the Jurassic predators biting him and clawing his wounds, he desperately fought the dinosaurs off. The gang of friends and the raptor pack looked on as the allosaurs continue their assault. There was a moment of stillness, the dragon looking like he's ready to collapse from exhaustion, as his attackers snarled as the blood dripped off their razor sharp teeth. They reared their heads back, like a snake about to strike, but then they looked around in a panic as thunderous footsteps echoed in the battered city.

The ponies and raptors felt the tremors too, as Rainbow Dash said, "W-what the hay is that! Footsteps?!"

Then, they all smelled a scent that was potent enough to make the ponies gag.

Rarity said, "Gagh! It smells like a buzzard's rear fell off, then landed in a compost pile…"

Their attention turned to the raptors, particularly Red-Tooth, who's look concerned the ponies and her fellow pack members. A look of pure terror was on the Dromeosaurus' face, then they saw in the direction she was looking at, and they saw why the raptor was so terrified…

They saw a massive dinosaur that resembled the Tarbosaurus that came into Ponyville several weeks ago, but this tyrannosaur was much larger. Unfortunately, the tyrannosaur was huge, even for his species, and the battle between the Allosaurus pack and the massive dragon, had attracted the attention of one of the most powerful predators of the ancient world. A creature that Twilight has read about in those books that made her dread ever running into this predator, and realized that Red-Tooth knew this behemoth well enough.

She said quietly, "No…one of those things are here?! I-it can't be…"

She uttered the carnivore's name as it snarled at the Allosaurs that stepped back in intimidation…

 _"Tyrannosaurus rex…"_

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

Ho-Whee...

That was EXHAUSTING!

My gift to you, the reveal of the infamous and mighty _Tyrannosaurus rex_ , king of the Late Cretaceous American west...

It seems that the ponies are in trouble now, raptors are dangerous in their own right, but the monsters of the Mesozoic world, the tyrannosaurs, are quickly stepping in and taking their place as the top predators.

And how about that? The mystery pterosaur that appeared so many chapters ago was in fact, a previously undiscovered species that no scientist had proof it even existed! You can expect more cases like this in the future...

I apologize if this chapter seemed, "rushed", it was because of, honestly, you readers.

Why is that so? Because I knew you were getting impatient for me to reveal Tyrannosaurus soon, I was originally holding him back and have it be revealed at a much later date, and several chapters ahead, so for your sake, I pushed the Tyrannosaurus much sooner than would have liked.

But, I think I can work around this. Be grateful and happy that I do listen and I really mean it when I say, don't be afraid to suggest or request something for me to do. I may deny your request, but know that I do listen and often respond to your requests or suggestions...

Now that that is out of the way, here are the animals in today's chapter...

The pterosaur is a newly christened, Ornithocheirus

Pachycephlosaurus

Brachiosaurus

Centrosaurus

Chasmosaurus

Daspletosaurus

And Finally...

 _Tyrannosaurus rex_

 _ **Next time;**_ _ **Chapter 12: Tyrannosaurus rex**_

You know the drill by now...

Until next time...

Bye...


	13. Chapter 12: Tyrannosaurus rex

Twilight and Red-Claw were in absolute fear, the monster known as Tyrannosaurus rex was here in Manehatten's streets. The predator was huge, even among his species, whereas an average Tyrannosaurus was forty feet in length, this one was close to fifty-eight feet in length. His navy blue body was covered in the telltale signs of scars acquired from years of battle, his head were bright reds, oranges, yellows, cyans, and greens, also marked with a faded scar that had the shape of a bite mark from another tyrannosaur. His commanding aura made the ponies and some other animals feel like they're in the presence of death itself.

The Allosaurus initially roared to try and scare away the super-predator, but he simply assumed it was a challenge and let out a thunderous growling roar that made the dinosaurs and ponies sensitive ears ring painfully. The weakened dragon knew immediately that the T. rex wants him for food and struggled more desperately to try to free himself from the rubble, to run because the Allosaurus broke his wings.

One Allosaur foolishly charged at the carnivore, but the apex predator sidestepped and caught the Jurassic carnivore in his jaws as it squirmed around to try to free itself. Everyone cringed in pain as they heard the Allosaurus scream in pain and heard its bones cracking as the Tyrannosaurus slowly closed his jaws shut. Then the scourge of the American West quickly crunched the Allosaurus as it limped lifelessly in the beast's bone-crushing jaws. With one swing of his head, the tyrannosaur tossed the mangled corpse of the carnosaur to the feet of its pack. The tyrannosaur then let out a low, growling hiss as the blood of his victim dripped from his thick fangs like a venomous snake, then what the Mane Six saw next, made their hooves as heavy as lead…

They saw the Allosaurus whimper and flee in a panic, the Allosaurus, the fearless carnivores that gave them so much trouble the past week, flee like cockroaches from a light. The Tyrannosaurus bull then turned his piercing gaze on the biggest prey in the worst possible position it can find itself in, the dragon now struggling more frantically than ever to free itself. It is not only trapped, the dragon was much bigger than the tyrannosaur, is weakened by the Allosaurus, is bleeding from its injuries, and is trying to free itself in desperation, an opportunity that an apex predator can and will exploit.

The dragon looked on in horror as the massive North American carnivore was slowly walking to him, the predator's jaws held open, the tyrannosaur was like a cat, ready to pounce on an unsuspecting mouse. The dragon, now more desperate than ever, finally managed to free himself from the rubble and limped away, but he knew it was too late to try and run away.

The Tyrannosaurus hissed as the smell and taste of fresh blood kicked in his primal instincts, but he is careful, he knew that even if the dragon is injured, it will, like any herbivore he faced before, fight back viciously if it needs to.

The dragon fired a powerful stream of fire from his mouth at the tyrannosaur, but the super-predator dodged the attack and charged at the dragon. The dragon then swiped his good arm to try to claw his attacker, but that was what the tyrannosaur knew the dragon was going to do. The ponies gasped in panic as the massive dragon was screaming in pain as the Tyrannosaurus crushed the dragon's arm under nearly eight tons of pressure. The dragon, now desperate to escape, slammed his injured free arm on top of the tyrannosaur's head.

Though it didn't hurt the predator, the Tyrannosaurus let go of the dragon's arm in his jaws in surprise of the dragon's assault. The North American predator shook his head and growled bitterly at his prey, who was groaning in pain as his arm was rendered useless by the bone-crushing bite of his attacker. The dragon opened his eyes and saw the Tyrannosaurus charging forward, jaws wide open, showing around sixty serrated teeth that can damage even the toughest armor. It was too late for the dragon to react, because the tyrannosaur had caught the dragon's neck in his jaws.

Twilight and the others, along with the raptor pack and several other ponies coming to investigate the ruckus, watched in horror as the Tyrannosaurus crushed the dragon under fifteen thousand pounds of pressure. The massive dragon slowly struggled less as his life faded, then in a quick instant, the predatory dinosaur clamped his mighty jaws shut, killing the fire-breathing reptile.

Fluttershy uttered, with tears streaming from her eyes, "H-how horrible…He didn't deserve that…"

*THUD*

The lifeless body of the dragon crashed down that shook the ground, the dinosaur sniffed the corpse with drool dripping from his fangs. Then, what everyone saw next, would generate nightmares of the highest caliber for weeks to come…

The Tyrannosaurus bit down on the base of the dragon's neck and with a powerful jerk upwards, ripped it clean off. The ponies were terrified and threw up at the gruesome scene, and did so again when the Tyrannosaurus did the same thing to the base of the tail.

Twilight asked to herself, "What is that dinosaur doing? Why rip the head and tail off…"

She stopped herself when the answer came, the Tyrannosaurus used every muscle in his gigantic body to pick up the dragon's body, and dragged it the same way he came from.

Twilight realized what the predatory dinosaur was doing and answered her own question, "I-it's taking the body back to its own territory, like a lion does…"

Then, the dust plume that the tyrannosaur walked to cleared, revealing five more Tyrannosaurus rex, the large male's pack/family. The pack consists of two males, and three females, the largest of the five was the giant male's mate and the mother of the other four tyrannosaurs. The female and her eldest son walked over to the carcass and helped the male drag it away, to their 'dinner table'. As the Tyrannosaurus pack leaves with their stolen prize, the Allosaurus pack cautiously walked over to the severed head and tail of their stolen prey, and the mangled corpse of their deceased pack member. Some of the predators sniffed their fallen comrade, while a few others bitterly fight over what was left of their prey.

Fluttershy said to her friends, "Maybe they are going to morn for their fallen family member…they seemed to be loyal to their families…"

As hopeful as the pegasus was, everyone's (minus the raptors) blood pressure dropped when they witnessed what happened next…

The alpha allosaur bit and clawed aggressively at his fellow pack members, asserting his dominance and proceeded to eat the body of their dead member. They had, unfortunately, spent too much energy fighting the dragon and switched from predators, to scavengers that fight over the pieces of meat that remained. While further down the street, the ponies looked on in horror as the giant Tyrannosaurus ripped a huge, meaty chunk from the dragon's body, making sickening noises as the bones cracked with the Cretaceous super-predators' powerful jaws. The raptors looked on hungrily, the smell of carrion was too alluring to the swift predators, but they knew they don't stand a chance against the Allosaurus, and knew (especially Red-Claw) that it would be suicide to try and steal from the Tyrannosaurus pack. They reluctantly agreed to leave with the ponies, not wanting to get spotted by the predatory dinosaurs.

One of the guards silently galloped to the Mane Six and the raptors and said to Twilight, "Uh, your highness? We've rounded up any stragglers in the city, I believe you all should leave with everybody else, the city is overrun with these dinosaurs, and the danger present makes this city a quarantine zone, u-until further notice, of course."

The ponies agreed as they, the raptors, and any remaining Manehattenites, boarded the last train out of the city.

The firepony blew the train's whistle, which the engineer smacked him on the head as he said,

"Are you freakin' crazy?! We need to get this train out of the city, QUIETLY…Are you trying to alert those monsters of where we are stupid-head?!"

The firepony rubbed his head and answered, "Ah-yuck, no sir. I wasn't. I forgot sir."

He chuckled in a cartoon-ish way as the engineer slapped his hoof over his face and quietly said to himself, "I 'ought to throw you off the train and feed you to those flesh-eating monsters for that goof up. So close to me finding pleasure doing so, I hate this rookie…"

* * *

The train started and quietly chuffed out of Manehatten, but not before the bull Tyrannosaurus turned his fearsome gaze in the direction of that painfully loud sound (the whistle), and spotted the train go over the bridge out of Manehatten. The super-predator crushed the dismembered arm of his prize, two pieces dropping to the ground with mighty thuds, as very tiny dinosaurs, Compsognathus, viciously tear pieces off, before the two twin, teenaged, female tyrannosaurs chase the tiny pests away.

Their father growled like a purring cat, his large eyes never leaving the escaping train, and primal instincts were telling his, by dinosaur standards, advanced brain a message he decided to obey; tail the shiny thing quicker than the Ornithomimus that scurry throughout his old home, millions of years ago…

* * *

The train chuffed away to its destination, Canterlot, as the Mane Six try to grasp what they had witnessed about forty-five minutes ago. Though Fluttershy was always interested in the workings of nature, she was terrified at the sheer brutality the Tyrannosaurus gave to that dragon, and was horrified when the Allosaurus actually ate their deceased pack member when she thought they were going to morn for it.

Frost looked down at the shuddering Dromeosaurus and asked, "Well Red-Tooth, you seemed to be familiar with that dinosaur, what is it exactly? It looked like that female we saw in that forest with the strange creatures?"

Red-Tooth calmed herself as she answered,

"It is a predator from the land where I was born, they were powerful for every definition of the word. When I was with my own pack, I witnessed a pair of those creatures steal a kill that a rival pack had already killed, they did the same thing that male with those 'buildings' we're at moments ago. Though they are not as smart as us raptors, they were smart enough to strategize and work together to kill any unlucky dinosaur in their path."

Pounce knew of the ferocity of the tyrannosaurs all too well, for the tyrannosaur she feared were the Gorgosaurus.

The Deinonychus said, "Though that might be true, from the look on your face from when you saw that giant, you seemed more fearful than before, what's the deal?"

Red-Tooth took a deep breath as she explained to her pack members and Frank the Bird why she was especially terrified of that Tyrannosaurus bull…

"Wait a minute! What did you say that thing was Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked her friend.

The alicorn princess closed the book that contained the tyrannosaurs and answered,

"I said it was called Tyrannosaurus rex, Rainbow. Apparently, those dinosaurs were the most advanced predators of their entire race, especially since these books say Tyrannosaurus was one of the very last dinosaurs to have existed. That means we have attracted the attention of a beast that even dragons now fear above all else, this is even graver considering that there is a pack of them with the sharpest senses among all dinosaurs!"

Rarity chimed in, "Though I agree that those, Tyrannosaurus, are certainly a brutish and violent monstrosities of dinosaurs…I admit, that extra large one had such brilliant and vibrant patterns, I never knew those colors can mix so well and I always thought they would clash."

Pinkie was shuddering in a corner, from excitement that she got to see the 'King of the Dinosaurs', and also in fear, for the fact that bull was not terrified of that gigantic dragon, and made it scream in pain.

Fluttershy asked Twilight, "Um, Twilight? Is the name Tyrannosaurus have to do something with royalty or something?"

Twilight sighed and replied, "I think this is best heard by Princess Celestia, she'll want to hear about that behemoth we saw…"

* * *

The train blew its whistle loud and proud, causing a herd of massive herbivores called Lambeosaurus, to look in the direction of the train, their eyes followed the metal locomotive until it disappeared into a tunnel, and the hadrosaurs continued grazing afterwards.

The Buck Tyrannosaurus, his mate, and their offspring continued following the railroad the train was on earlier, the male using his finely tuned senses to pick up what direction the train went when the predators found a fork where the railroad goes into two different directions. One leads to Ponyville, while the other traverses up a mountain range, where Canterlot resides. The eldest hatchling, a sub-adult male, roared in pain as he lifted his right foot off the rails, the metal was searing hot from the train applying its brakes earlier. The buck looked behind, he held his snout low to the metal rails, not touching them, but feeling the heat and smelling a scent that made the mighty tyrannosaur jerk his head high in the air. His sharp eyes saw the very thing they were looking for up high in the mountains, the train heading for Canterlot. The tyrannosaur purred like a tiger, ready to pounce on a pig, as he motioned his family to follow the rails that lead to the mountains…

* * *

After the train stopped at Canterlot Station about two hours ago, Twilight, her friends, and the raptors headed for Princess Celestia's Castle, where the Princess of the Sun had just called out a World Summit for the leaders of the nations, to be held in Ponyville six days from now. After half an hour, Twilight and the others were told to wait in a meeting room that held the Summits previous times before, then only two minutes later, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Peck the Triceratops entered the room.

The Mane Six said, "Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!"

Twilight hugged her former mentor, as Celestia said, "I've just received the report of what happened in Manehatten…I'm just glad you are all safe after all that chaos…"

The white alicorn looked down in sorrow as she continued, "I just wish I could have done something about it, to prevent that dragon, and those carnivorous dinosaurs…Until further notice, I have ordered a quarantine around the borders of the city, no pony is allowed anywhere near the city, not even you."

She stopped and noticed something was wrong with the ponies that represent the Elements of Harmony, she noticed the slight signs that they were shaken up by something.

Celestia was about to ask, but Luna beat her to the punch, "Twilight Sparkle, what is the matter? You and your friends seemed like you have seen a ghost…"

Twilight answered, "I guess we might as well have, the dinosaurs that entered the city were a different species of Allosaurus, but what was terrifying, was that the dragon that attacked the city, it was deliberately attacked by the Allosaurus."

Celestia and Luna had sweat on their brows after hearing that.

Twilight continued, "But, the fight between the dragon and, what I counted as, ten Allosaurus, the battle attracted the attention of a much larger theropod dinosaur, one I really hoped was not here in Equestria…"

The purple alicorn took a deep breath, and finished, "…It is a species of tyrannosaur, like that Tarbosaurus that was in the Everfree, but it was a more dangerous species called, Tyrannosaurus rex."

The Princess of Friendship pulled out one of the notebooks that contained the family of tyrannosaurs, and opened it to the Tyrannosaurus, whose picture was an almost perfect match to the Buck Tyrannosaurus, who Pinkie decided to call Omega. The two royal sisters quivered a little when they saw the pictures of the alpha predator, most were of the adults of the species, eating a carcass or killing other dinosaurs.

Luna said to Twilight, "W-well? Explain this monstrosity…"

Twilight cleared her throat as she read the mystery author's notes,

 **"Tyrannosaurus, name means in Latin; Tyrant Lizard. Undeniably the most famous and popular of all dinosaurs, it is pretty easy to see why it captured the attention of so many dinosaur enthusiasts and children worldwide, myself included. Tyrannosaurus, the very name sends shivers down the spines of all who know it, and its shortened nickname, T. rex, just rolls off the tongue like a soup. These creatures were first discovered and described in 1906 by Henry Fairfield Osborn, who proclaimed it to have been the largest and most terrifying animal the world has ever seen. In 1990, a team found a fossil of an individual Tyrannosaurus that they named Sue, it was the largest and most complete fossil of Tyrannosaurus discovered, and it provided scientists with a better understanding of the species in general. Because of around fifty fossils scientists have found, and I have proven for them, an average adult Tyrannosaurus can grow to be thirteen feet tall at the hips and be forty two feet long. However, my firsthand experiences can confirm that these predators can grow to be even larger if they live long enough, to possibly surpass Spinosaurus in size. The small two-fingered arms, despite appearing weak, are actually extremely sturdy and strong, strong enough to carry a lion, a horse, or even a cow. I have found that the arms were not used for hunting, mostly, they were used in mating rituals among the species, sexually tickling each other to calm the other down. Their massive heads housed the most powerful tools any predator might have or want, the sharpest nose, eyes, and ears of any other animal. Their mighty jaws have anchored deep in the skull, around sixty, thick, steak-knife sized teeth, to virtually crush the bones of any poor creature unfortunate enough to get caught. The jaws are backed by huge muscles, giving Tyrannosaurus one of the most powerful bites in the animal kingdom, only surpassed by a select few. The force they exert equates to nearly twenty thousand pounds per square inch, or in simpler terms, ten tons of pressure…"**

Rainbow remarked, "Yeesh! Why in the heck would anything need a bite THAT powerful! Seems way over the top if you ask me…"

Twilight shrugged and continued reading,

 **"The eyesight of these amazing dinosaurs is, for a better term, unrivaled in the animal kingdom, they can see amazingly well in color, to a degree where, I couldn't confirm unfortunately, they can see colors that virtually are nonexistent to other creatures eyes. Pop-culture often stated that if you stand perfectly still, a T. rex cannot see you, I can guarantee and confirm with scientists, that doing so will make it easy for a Tyrannosaurus to capture you in its jaws. Their eyes enable them to see up to ten-to-sixteen miles away, the tyrannosaur's eyes can also be used to see in dimly lit or pitch black areas, making it easy for them to see their surroundings in a crystal clear clarity. The teeth are anywhere from four to nine inches long with the roots, lined along the teeth are tiny serrations called denticles. Between these serrations, are immensely tiny pockets that lodge tiny pieces of meat and blood, which rots over time. This creates a kind of biological weapon scientists call a 'sceptic bite', meaning that if a bite inflicted by a T. rex gets infected, it will slowly kill the victim, like a poison. The Tyrannosaurus has pads on its feet which are sensitive to low frequency tremors, this allows it to track large animals as their footsteps create tremors that a T. rex can pinpoint where the tremors are coming from. The ears are especially sensitive, any high frequency sound will be incredibly painful to these animals, this allows Tyrannosaurus to listen for any creature in distress, it would then track the distressed animal and kill it. Despite their aggressive and violent behavior, the Tyrannosaurus are some of the most caring and protective parents among animals, a mother will fiercely guard its hatchlings, even at times, from the father of her brood. Like crocodiles and alligators, a pair of T. rex will often carry their young in their mouths to protect them from many of the small predators that would kill a baby Tyrannosaurus the moment they spot it."**

Everyone warmed up and smiled at that, and the sketches of newborn Tyrannosaurus, which were incredibly adorable and were covered in fluff, like a newborn duckling.

Twilight continued, **"Every creature has its weakness, even the mighty Tyrannosaurus rex, and the Achilles heel for it is what makes it stand out, its anatomy. Tyrannosaurus is balanced on two legs, like a seesaw, so if it trips, its massive weight will crush its rib cage and kill it. Tyrannosaurus lived in North America during the Late Cretaceous, from seventy to sixty-five million years B.C.E. These creatures lived in open prairies near forests and volcanic vents, sharing the environment with numerous others, like Edmontosaurus, Alamosaurus, Dromeosaurus, Ankylosaurus, and Triceratops, one of the few dinosaurs that can fight a T. rex to the death."**

The ponies got confidence that this creature wasn't invincible, but Pinkie exclaimed, "Wait a second! Dromeosaurus? Triceratops? One of those raptors is a Dromeosaurus right? And isn't Peck a Triceratops?"

Everyone gasped and then turned their gaze to the Dromeosaurus, who was grooming herself, then turned to Peck as he snorted in aggression at Frost, who was hissing at the immature Triceratops.

Celestia said, "I am sure that Peck will grow up and be a perfect defense against these ' _Tyrannosaurus rex_ ' creatures…"

"Your highness!" a guard shouted.

Another one exclaimed, "There's a problem! Six carnivorous dinosaurs have been spotted along the mountain railroads leading to the city! They're heading for Canterlot!"

Celestia ordered, "Have the guards put up a barrier around Canterlot, order the citizens to evacuate, I fear those dinosaurs are a really dangerous species."

* * *

Outside the walls of Camterlot, flocks of Gallimimus flee in panic as the Tyrannosaurus pack follows the railroad to the great city. The predators gazed at the city, the bright colors were too much for their brains to process, since colors send signals to the brains of these creatures, a flurry of messages that gave them headaches. The large male walked to the large gate into Canterlot, and was greeted by what felt like a wall and zapped his snout. He reeled his massive skull back and saw a magic barrier surrounding the city, not liking such a surprise, the Tyrannosaurus charges at the barrier, and shattered it with ease with his tremendous strength. The barrier broke like glass and collapsed, then the six tyrannosaurs walked into the city, drawn by the smell of prey.

The Mane Six, and the Princesses watched as the magic barrier was broken with ease as they headed for the station, and disappeared into particles.

Celestia was gobsmacked as she uttered, "N-no…so soon…and it shattered so easily, that barrier would hold of a dragon, and it broke with ease? What kind of power do these creatures have?"

"The kind that will mean certain doom if we don't get out of here, post haste…" Rarity said, as the others nodded in agreement.

Then, a familiar stench wafted in the air, the ponies gagged and coughed at the horrific stink, they first noticed that Peck and the raptors felt panicked as well as all kinds of small animals, but that was when it clicked in the minds of the Mane Six, they smelt this before. They all felt the ground tremble and a puddle vibrating along with the tremors, then, the tremors stopped. The ponies and dinosaurs gulped, then slowly turn around, and their panic levels skyrocketed in their minds at what they saw…

They saw the adult female Tyrannosaurus, looking right at them, with a guard pony in her massive jaws. The guard was already dead, as the corpse limped lifelessly and blood dripped from the Tyrannosaurus' 7 inch long fangs and the rear legs of the guard pony. The female sniffed at the ponies and dinosaurs, frozen in fear of her presence. She recognized the scent of a Dromeosaurus (Red-Tooth), and an immature Triceratops, the scent of her species' natural enemy made her growl with malicious intent.

But, it was Spike's scent that she became more 'blood-thirsty', the scent of a young dragon kicked in her advanced brain and a thought formed in the super-predator's mind. She saw an image of a fully-grown Spike fighting and stealing her family's meals, then another where Spike killed her offspring and her mate, who now looked at her with a killer's intent in his reptilian eyes. Though Spike would certainly not do any of that, the mother tyrannosaur didn't know that fact that Spike was more kind-hearted than other dragons. She knew in her instinct driven mind, that if she let the baby dragon grow up, he could become a threat to her offspring, and be competition for territory.

Her mind screamed, _KILL! KILL! KILL THE FIRE-BREATHING LIZARD! NOW!_

The tyrannosaur crushed the dead pony in her jaws, the force making sickening sounds as the bones broke, and then she dropped the dead guard, and bellowed ferociously at her intended target, Spike. Rainbow shouted, "RUN!" Everyone ran away as fast as their legs could carry them, as the forty-foot long carnivore gave chase. Her primal bellow alerted her family of a young dragon she is in pursuit of, they immediately zeroed in…

* * *

The ponies had never been given such a fright before, as four tyrannosaurs were chasing them down, crashing through buildings like they were nothing. The infant Tyrannosaurus followed the path of destruction his mother and siblings left, squeaking with delight that he was a part of his family's hunt for a baby dragon they want to kill. The ponies, Spike, and the dinosaurs with them spotted the gate to the walls of Canterlot, but found themselves cut off by the massive male (who is now known as Omega), who snarled and bared his powerful teeth at them, and the other tyrannosaurs had cornered them all. The raptors hissed at their bigger and more powerful pursuers, and Peck tries in a futile effort to make himself threatening.

Spike was terrified, more than anyone else, as he said to his friends, "I-I'm terrified, guys…I got a horrible feeling that these T. rexes were really after me…"

Twilight hugged he number one assistant and said, "I'm just as terrified as you, Spike…"

The others agreed, and hugged each other tightly, as the predators closed in…

However, they opened their eyes when they heard thousands of animals and dinosaurs roar and screech in a panic, and completely ran past the Tyrannosaurus pack, along with some of the ponies of Canterlot who thought they should follow them. Celestia and Luna assumed they were fleeing because of the Tyrannosaurus, but realized, they were panicking about something else, something more terrifying than the mightiest carnivores of the dinosaur race. Peck and the raptors suddenly went from snarling bluffers, to trembling cowards in a second. The buck Tyrannosaurus looked up in the air, like he was sensing something, this alone made the other tyrannosaurs look at their leader, along with the ponies.

Omega felt something beneath his tremendous feet, his highly sensitive ears heard low rumbling noises that sounded both far away and very near at the same time. The feeling was eerily familiar to the massive dinosaur, to confirm his concerns, he sniffed the air, he quickly identified a scent that even he feared. His eyes popped wide open when he knew what was going on, and roared at his family to flee the mountains. The other tyrannosaurs sniffed the air and realized why their mate/father was so terrified, and proceeded to do what he told them. The mother lowered her head and opened her jaws, the infant climbed inside as the mother raised her head and fled with her family.

This made the ponies extremely nervous, what kind of creature could terrify animals that bravely and successfully kill dragons…?

Applejack said as she shuddered, "Guys…? I've got a really bad feelin' about this…"

Rainbow said, "Y-yeah, I really don't want to run into whatever can make those guys run away…"

They stopped as they felt vibrations in the soil beneath their hooves, the raptor pack and Peck started to screech and bellow with fright, they know what is coming, and they feel a tremendous urge to run away. Twilight was puzzled, until she heard a rumbling sound, then she connected the dots when she realized these vibrations were a warning, that something far worse is coming.

She told everyone, "Girls, I know why the Tyrannosaurus fled, and we need to get out of Canterlot. Get off these mountains…far, far away!"

Everyone now understand when they saw the dinosaurs with them make a B-line for the gate and then a consistent tremor shook beneath them. They followed the dinosaurs out of the city, as fast as their hooves will carry them…

For Canterlot, is going to be destroyed…

By a massive, ground-shredding earthquake…

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

Oh…****! An earthquake?! That's even worse than a pack of snarling Tyrannosaurus…

I hope this gets your hype meters on overdrive…And as for why Tyrannosaurus was in a pack, scientists agreed that large predators, like Tyrannosaurus or Giganotosaurus, often hunted in packs. Plus, what sounds much more frightening?; (feel free to tell me your answer)

Being cornered by a lone Tyrannosaurus…?

Or…

Being cornered by a pack of Tyrannosaurus…?

Not a lot of dinosaurs in this chapter, but I can tell you that I have plans for the one dinosaur a Tyrannosaurus avoids at all costs: the Ankylosaurus, only mentioned so far…

Compsognathus

Lambeosaurus

Gallimimus

And a number of small dinosaurs I forgot (or didn't bother) to describe

Any theories on what is going to happen next? Let me know in the comments below, for next time…

It will be, **_Chapter 13: The Dinosaur Initiative…_**

You know the drill by now…

Until next time…

Hold on to your hooves…

Cause this is going to get crazy…


	14. Chapter 13: The Dinosaur Initiative

Screams…

Screams filled the air of the great capital of Equestria…

A half hour had past and the incoming earthquake started to pick up strength. The iconic sound of a earthquake started to echo throughout the land, the tremors were strong enough to collapse some of the weaker buildings, and send every living creature within the mountain range to a panic.

Unfortunately for Canterlot, it was located in the absolute worst possible location when these natural disasters started to reawaken after an unknown amount of time. The beautiful city will be wiped from the map forever more, by the destruction that is arriving very soon…

As the Mane Six, the regal sisters, the raptor pack, Peck the Triceratops, and Spike arrived out of the gate, their hopes were quickly diminished when the ground, literally, split open down to the caverns below the mountains, awakening something dormant for tens of thousands of years.

"Crud, what in the wide world of Equestria is going on?" Rainbow asked as the crevice suddenly spewed up toxic dust and crystal shards launched at dangerous speed.

Twilight was stressed at an unbelievable pace since it seems, that the only way they could make it off the mountain, has been blocked off. Frost knew the phenomenon that was happening before him, he experienced it only once, but it left a truly nightmarish memory in the Utahraptor's dinosaurian brain.

He said with fear clear in his voice, "W-we have to escape! NOW! Before…before…before we all die…"

* * *

In Ponyville, the old Ornithocheirus felt the low tremors through his feet through a patio on Twilight's Castle, and gazed at the city of Canterlot, seeing something that he has seen many times throughout his long life. Many of the Ponyvillians grew fearful when they felt the tremors, and took cover when the dinosaurs in their town started to panic and flee in all kinds of directions. Even Gaston the little Gastonia ran for cover when what sounded like a napalm explosion sounded in the distance. The Apatosaurus and Brachiosaurus herds raised their heads as high as they go, then looked at the capital of Equestria far off in the distance.

Mayor Mare announced to the panicking populace, "Everypony, please settle down. Take cover in calm and orderly fashion…"

She was interrupted when a pegasus mare shouted with surprise, "What in Celestia's name is happening to Canterlot!"

That made every unicorn, pegasus, and earth pony look in the direction of Canterlot, and were speechless at what they are seeing…

They saw the great and beautiful city, being torn to shreds with huge plumes of smoke billowing out from various spots all over the mountain. The smoke was like something seen out of a bombing raid, but it looked much more ominous, a clear sign that something was building up beneath where Canterlot was. The citizens of not only Ponyville, but every city and village with a clear view of Canterlot, gasped in fright, since there was only one thing that it could possibly be that the earthquake awakened. They silently prayed that anyone that remained in Canterlot escape safely and soon, as the Ornithocheirus cawed long and low with the sauropods bellowing…

* * *

"I GOT IT!" Twilight exclaimed, "We will take the 'shortcut' off the mountains, by riding down the slopes, while a shield protects us from anything we might run into, or have dropped on our heads!"

Applejack asked skeptically, "Dropped on our heads?! What'cha talkin' about Twi? What can drop on our…"

She stopped when a really pungent smell wafted in the air.

The others caught the scent, and gagged, Rarity complained, "Gak! My word! It smells like rotten eggs…"

The unicorn was interrupted by her alicorn friend shouting frantically, "Gah! That is sulfur! WE HAVE GOT TO GO, NOW, FAR AWAY!"

Twilight used magic to pull everyone together to a small ledge that is about to give way, and they rode it down the mountain. As they fled, the cracks spewing smoke and shattered crystal shards, started to glow in an orange-redish light…

* * *

The leaders of the other countries on Equus arrived to Equestria early, they intended to meet at Canterlot, but upon their balloons, they witnessed a terrible omen unfold. The earthquake rumbled loudly and the entire cliff that the Capitol of Equestria stood proudly, collapsed and the city of Canterlot crumbled down the mountain, but the horror has only started.

Then, they heard a loud rumbling sound greater than the earthquake, and it even caused the sky to tremble, a huge plume of smoke billowed from all the cracks that littered the mountain. The leaders were horrified, they knew what it could only mean. What was about to happen, is the real reason the tyrannosaurus and many other animals flee in a panic, and what Twilight knew from the clues and warnings given.

The earthquake, has awakened a long dormant volcano, after tens of thousands of years…

Without warning, the volcano erupted, generating the loudest sound possible in the natural world. The explosion's noise drove millions of life-forms for miles crazy and many ponies covered their ears as they bled from the nearly two hundred fifty hertz sound, loud enough to actually kill many creatures. The shockwaves ripped massive trees right out of the ground, sent flaming lava bombs miles into the air, and released thousands of tons of volcanic ash and gas into the air. The eruptions can easily be felt and heard as far east as nearly the distance from New York to Beijing if an eruption of that magnitude was released on Earth.

The lava poured from the mouth of the volcano and flooded down the mountain like blood from a gun wound. After that, the volcano collapsed, sending superheated waves of ash and soot all around the volcano, this plume buried what was left of Canterlot under fifty feet of volcanic soot. The sheer blast threw cubic meters of volcanic ash into the sky, generating a thick blanket of ash that stretched as far north as the Crystal Empire, to as far south as the Macintosh Hills. It was like, night came early, and would last for some time.

The Tyrannosaurus pack survived, having sought shelter behind a rocky arch some miles from where they fled. Omega looked at the blackened sky, it was worse than the volcanic eruption he witnessed when he was a hatchling. Knowing the dangers that a volcano can still give, even after the initial eruption, he urged his offspring and his mate to move as far east as they can go, where the danger is at a minimum. Then, all over the great country, ash and soot rained down over the land, like snow.

Twilight and her friends looked at where Canterlot once stood proudly, and were deeply saddened by the destruction wrought. Frost knew from his experience with his old pack millions of years ago, how to survive after a volcanic eruption of that magnitude.

He said to everyone in his native tongue, "We must seek shelter, and try to breathe as little as possible. Volcanic ash is like a poisonous gas if we are not careful how we breathe, and we need to look for water sources shielded from the sky, because the ash would also poison the water."

The raptors understood, as well as Peck, and Fluttershy relayed what the Utahraptor said to the princesses and her friends. They were heading back to Ponyville, until the balloon that belonged to the Griffon Empire picked them up, and headed for Ponyville.

However…

* * *

Deep in the heart of the mountain, something very old, something very ancient, has been sealed in a coffin. A boulder gave way and landed on a corner of the ancient coffin, knocking the lid clean off and breaking an ancient spell that sealed the coffin long ago, to before Tirek and his brother Scorpan ever arrived in Equestria. Before even Celestia or Luna were ever born, the shattered lid had on it, writing that was in the Human language of Latin,

 _Vetus igitur malum in discordia inde Equestria erit tumulus annorum milia signati, quod te non fugit, quaesumus, dici potest daemonium…_

The last part was broken off from the lid, but was thrown elsewhere, it was intact enough for it to read in Japanese, it spoke of what the ponies of old called it, the thing they sealed in the coffin,

魔神死神

Inside the coffin, a black mass took on a roughly humanoid shape, then the creature within opened its eyes, revealing eyes filled with evil, a hellish red that would strike fear in the hearts of ponies or humans. It chuckled evilly, like a psychopath or a demon, its laughs echoed in its destroyed prison.

Discord felt a terribly severe magical imbalance, he said to himself, "My, that never happened before…"

He paused with fright when he felt where this imbalance came from and stuttered fearfully, "N-n-n-no…I-it c-couldn't be…it is just not possible, even by my standards…he was just a legend…! H-he couldn't be real! Oh jeez, I must tell Celestia right away! That 'he' exists, and 'he' has returned…"

Discord vanished, as he was the first to sense, that the ancient Legend of the Death Eater Demon, was no legend, not anymore…

* * *

Five days had past since the volcano erupted where the capitol of Equestria once stood proudly. The country was thrown into a perpetual darkness, the plants started to die from the lack of sunlight. The water was contaminated with the poisonous chemicals that were carried by some of the volcanic ash, many dinosaurs sought shelter in caves, forests, among the buildings of some of the cities of Equestria. About the only place that remained untouched by the natural disaster was Appleloosa, but many there heard what happened deeper in the country.

Ponyville was undoubtedly the settlement that suffered the most, many of the plants had already died, and the temperature dropped. Many pegasi tried to clear the smog, but it would take time to clear all the smoke that the volcano unleashed, the only source of light were from the auroras the Crystal Empire shared, their hopes still burning bright in this unnatural darkness. Twilight continued to look through all the mysterious books, now named collectively as the Dinosaur Codex, and noticed peculiar patterns that seemed to be in all the books. She thought it isn't important at the moment, but knew that they shouldn't be ignored. Then, reading a passage in a book that explains dinosaurs as a whole, she noticed something that seems to explain why these dinosaurs seemed so, powerful, against magic. But she decided to wait, as the Royal Summit commenced in the throne room she sat in.

They discussed on the issue the Dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals seemed to have on their world. Reports started in other countries that creatures that matched the description of dinosaurs perfectly were spotted in the outskirts of the cities. More unsettling news came from Celestia and Luna themselves, since these dinosaurs arrived, they have been slowly loosing control in raising the sun and moon, like some greater force is controlling them.

One of the leaders, a paranoid fellow, shouted, "Whatever these 'dinosaurs' are, we need to get rid of them! Ever since they arrived on Equus, they have brought nothing but trouble!"

The delegate of the Minotaurs bitterly snorted, "I agree! These 'dinosaur' creatures have not only proven to be resistant to magic, they possess a barbaric way of thinking, that whole, 'kill or be killed' way that died off long ago!"

The Duke of Maretona said huffily, "Like you're one to talk about barbaric and brutish ways. These monsters have to be destroyed, these demons have no place on our planet!"

"You're wrong…" Twilight said suddenly, her eyes still glued to that one thing in the book.

All the leaders looked over at the newly christened Princess of Friendship with skeptical faces.

Princess Cadence asked her sister-in-law, "What do you mean, Twilight?"

Twilight huffed as she answered, "These dinosaurs are not monsters, they're just animals, they don't know any better than a little foal breaking her parent's valuables. They seemed to be so, well, monstrous, is because wherever they came from, was apparently a very violent place, and they had ecosystems like any animal here. They're not demons, because…"

She paused, still not believing this revelation she found out, Celestia asked calmly, "Because, why, Princess Twilight…?"

Twilight said hesitantly, "Because…they fight…demons…and kill them on sight…"

Everyone present were surprised, Applejack asking her friend, "What are you talking about? They kill demons, but are not demons themselves?"

Twilight levitated the book she was reading high in the air as she said, "This book of the Dinosaur Codex, details these animals as a whole, and it says many intriguing things, but it was this passage that whoever wrote these books that really, confuses me…"

Twilight cleared her throat and read, "This is what that passage says…"

 **"…I still could not believe it, even after seeing them in action. Now I believe the Gods of Time and Space when they said that dinosaurs were originally bred to combat and destroy demons in our realm of mortals. And, I am at a loss when they said every planet that can support life has dinosaurs or creatures that filled a similar role. It explains why the universe, millions of years ago, seemed so, tranquil, at peace, despite the violence a primordial world creates. Me and my friends have long wondered why evil seemed to have such a terrible grip in the present day, because these animals were not around to stop them from gaining a foothold in the universe. Because they needed to fight demons, they have a rather strong resistance to magic, not an immunity. It was heartbreaking to have learned that the dinosaurs of Earth, were the very last ones in the universe, and that a battle beyond the plains of creation, was the cause of the dinosaur's untimely demise and extinction. As I write this now, an infant Triceratops walked towards me, eyes wide with curiosity and sniffed my hand, the little female playfully chasing her tail, blissfully unaware of what can be called, a 'cosmic accident', has doomed her entire race to oblivion. My friends and I have resolved to try and save them, since a foe of ours planned a much worse fate…than oblivion…"**

Twilight started to tear up a little, unable to continue reading after hearing the author talk about a baby dinosaur that was doomed to die. Celestia then took the book and decided to read it aloud for her former student.

She read where Twilight left off,

 **"Me and my friends have resolved to try and save them, since a foe of ours planned a much worse fate than oblivion, by using these creatures as puppets to bend others to their will by using creatures that prey on hearts and unexpectedly, fused them together, with only their destruction could they have been freed. Such a beautiful world they lived in, completely unspoiled by civilization, my friend suggested that we bring the dinosaurs to our time, since they were originally supposed to coexist with us. Fate seemed to have smiled on these wondrous animals, by feeding our imagination to a degree where we feel they deserve a second chance at life…"**

Everyone present looked down, hearts heavy with the words written in that book, those words cut deep. Celestia closed the book, with that last sentence being the last one written, she looked at a sleeping Peck beside her, and petted his head, wondering if the adolescent Triceratops was a sibling to the infant mentioned by the author.

The delegate of the true Changeling Kingdom sighed, as he said, "Well…I suppose that we should hold off on dealing with these dinosaurs, and at the moment, learn about them so we can better decide what to do with them…All in favor?"

Everyone raised their arms and hooves, thinking that is the best course of action for now, until a panting Discord appeared.

The Lord of Chaos said wheezingly, "Haaaa…Thank goodness I found you Celestia! I…Have been looking for you for days! There's a really big problem!"

Twilight said, feeling annoyed, "Whatever you have to say Discord, it will have to wait till we are finished with the Royal Meet. So take your seat and wait…"

Discord did as he was told, pouting in his seat, as the leaders now decided to create laws for their citizens to follow concerning the dinosaurs. Unaware of what the rogue Queen Chrysallis and her Changeling followers were trying to invade Equestria, once again…

* * *

 _ **Several hours later…**_

The mass were arriving at where Canterlot once stood, the Changeling 'Queen' said questioningly, "Are you certain this is where Canterlot is? There's nothing but volcanic ash and boulders here?"

The Changeling she was questioning answered, "Y-yes my queen. The locator spell you placed here before the wedding of Shining Armor and Princess Me Amore Cadencea banishing us from Equestria, it is still active."

They landed on the volcanic soil as ash fell like snow, they soon found the ruins of a tower from Celestia's castle sticking out of the ground, like a sunken ship. They heard what sounded like an ostrich, then saw a lone Gallimimus looking at the soil for any plant life it can eat.

Chrysallis asked with a raised brow, "What is that? I've never seen such a bizarre creature before…?"

Another Changeling answered, "One of our spies say it is something the ponies call, a dinosaur, they started to appear in Equestria and they come in many different shapes and sizes."

Chrysallis thought for a moment, then said with an evil smirk, "Let's use these 'dinosaur' creatures to bend the ponies to our will, capture this ostrich-looking dinosaur, it will be our test subject…"

Several Changelings flew to the curious ornithomimid, who thinks the Changelings were freakishly huge insects, the nimble feathered dinosaur ran circles around them…

But then, the Gallimimus looked frightened, it sensed something was coming, and it a panic, screeched loudly at the Changelings and fled deep into a nearby forest like something was chasing it. The Changelings and Queen Chrysallis were puzzled by the dinosaur's behavior, very bird-like, but then they sensed something was wrong. It felt like the very air suddenly went from hot and breezy, to cold and heavy, a very drastic and sudden change that never means anything good.

One of the Changelings felt that something was underneath him, and hesitantly looked down to the ground. Before he could, however, a black spire shot up at a blinding speed, the other Changelings heard and were horrified as they saw their comrade hang lifeless in the air, with the black spire rammed through the head of the Changeling. The spire radiated an ominous aura that made the Changelings frozen in fear, and it was pitch black like the center of a black hole, and the spire reeked with a horrible stench like rotting blood. Then they saw the spire shoot back down from where it came from, hearing a monstrous growl and heard, what they fear, is the body of their comrade being torn to shreds and devoured greedily by something.

Queen Chrysallis' hooves were as heavy as lead after what she saw, then, they heard what sounded like a man whispering, "More…Give me more…More blood…More flesh…Give it to me…NOW!"

The last word was shouted and sounded truly demonic as thousands more black spires erupted from the ground in succession, taking five or six Changelings down to whatever was underneath the ground.

Queen Chrysallis ordered with panic in her voice, "RETREAT!" and with that, every Changeling flew as fast as they could, to try and escape from this monster killing them all.

One Changeling dodged one of the spires by luck, only for the spire to clip his wing. A horde of around twelve thousand Changelings arrived at the former sight of Canterlot, only thirty, including Chrysallis herself, escaped with their lives.

The Changeling that got his wing clipped landed on the ground with a thud, then saw an adolescent dragon land on the ground, having seen the massacre up in the air and decided to investigate. Much to the lone Changeling's growing horror, the dragon peered through one of the holes where those black spires came from, and out of it came twenty black, blood-soaked tentacles, each one as large as a fully grown dragon. The adolescent dragon breathed fire at them, only for two tentacles to go down his throat and rip him in half, the others then quickly wrapped around the corpse and crush it, making it rain blood.

The lone Changeling was quivering with sheer terror, he was so terrified, he was whimpering as he wet himself, his heart beating faster than ever before. The tentacles went down the hole they came from, an ominous red glow coming from inside. The Changeling found the will to move and hid behind a cluster of burnt, fallen trees, peering through a slit between two trees.

Then, he saw a black figure levitate up from the hole, magma falling off its head like water. A lone rift in the soot filled sky revealed the moon and the light shined on the figure, revealing what looked like a human male with skin as white as paper, blood was all over his body and dark blue clothes. The clothes were like a vampire's, without a cape, and his hair was messy and shoulder length, colored red from the blood all over his body. He raised his head, to the moon, taking a deep breath through his nose, and as he exhaled through his mouth, the cold air made his breath visible. He opened his eyes and revealed hellish red irises, with reptilian slits for pupils, he had a freakishly wide grin revealing sharp teeth that had blood all over as he landed on the ground. The blood over his clothes and head suddenly ran into his mouth, like water on a windshield.

The Changeling breathed heavily as he trembled, this thing was terrifying to look at, like he was staring death in the face. He turned his direction to the forest as he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself, but felt something was off after half a minute. He opened his eyes and saw the evil creature grinning at him, his face a mere foot from his own. The Changeling panicked, but the evil demon grabbed him by the throat and slammed his back against the trees he was hiding behind. The demon hissed like a wicked snake as he exhaled through his mouth, smiling like a twisted clown.

The demon looked at his prey, who was so terrified he was shedding tears with fright, he grinned sadistically as he said in a deep voice, "Yesss, strengthen me with your feeeeaaarrr…I have not seen a quivering Changeling in thousands of yearsss, not since I was sealed in that tomb by that wretched human girl, the ancient Alicorn King, and that Dragon God, Guāng lóng Fùshì…"

The demon's tongue snaked around as it licked the blood from his victim's head, the Changeling stuttered fearfully, "P-p-please spare me…I-I-I-I have a family that needs m-m-m-me…"

The demon forced the quivering Changeling to look him into his red eyes as he said, "Is that so…? Good…you can watch them…DIEEEEE…! Unless, you are willing to feed me the FLLESHHH and the BLLOODD of the living to keep them safe, from meeee!"

As he hissed with delight as he said those words, he transformed from a human-like shape, to a large creature so terrifying, that the Changeling screamed at the top of his lungs as the demon's shadow covered him.

The demon once again forced his cowering prey to look him into his fiery red eyes as he asked in a monstrous voice, "Do we have a deal…?"

The Changeling had a good heart and hated the thoughts that he was making a deal with, essentially a devil, and the thought of his precious family getting killed by this, monster. He nodded, as the demon chuckled loud and broke into a psychotic laughter that echoed through the air.

* * *

Princess Celestia awoke it a cold sweat, having a terrifying premonition that make her tremble with fear. Equus' oldest and most terrifying enemy, has awakened once more…

A being that was the source of all evil upon this universe, Jigoku no akuma no kyūketsuki…

Alastoris the Dijinn…

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

…Wow…That turned dark, and I am normally against such violence…

A volcano, why?

Because of those crystals that Twilight was trapped in during A Canterlot Wedding, when Chrysallis was being a troll, they looked like the glassy rock, obsidian. Obsidian is known to form from volcanic lava, so I assumed that Canterlot was on a dormant volcano. And before you say anything, obsidian is known for being purple to black in color, and is a somewhat fragil rock, also looks like a gem when light shines on it a certain way…

Anyways, here he is, the main antagonist of My Little Pony - The Age of Dinosaurs, any guesses on what this Alastoris really is? He's not a Dijinn, that is a title, a lot of them are titles involving this…*eewwwugh*…thing…But, who are the human girl, Alicorn King, and Dragon God? I'll tell you this, the human was only known by this one name; Lauren…

Try translating the other language pieces I put in here marked like this, bonus points if someone can accurately translate the Latin phrase…

Without a doubt, this is the darkest chapter I've written so far…that may change in the future…

A shout out to Laci the Hunter, for giving me suggestions on what the antagonist should look like, but I used your suggestions of a male alicorn and a dragon as two of three beings that sealed the demon away in that tomb.

In case your wondering, and I guess save you the trouble;

"Guāng lóng Fùshì" is simplified Chinese for "Dragon of Light"

And…

"Jigoku no akuma no kyūketsuki" is Japanese for "The Demon Vampire of Hell"

Hmm…

No new dinosaurs this time…

Meh…

What is in store for the Mane Six, now that this monster has awakened? We'll just have to wait and see. This chapter was so depressing, I'll definately make a more light-hearted one in the future…

Bonus...Play this when Alastoris rises from the ground...

Leave your comments, suggestions, etc. wherever you think they should go, and I'll try to respond…

You know the drill…

Until next time…

Bye…


	15. Chapter 14: Monsters of the Deep

Princess Luna burst through the doors of the room her sister was staying in at Twilight's Castle, having felt her sister having terrible nightmares.

Luna asked Celestia, "Sister, are you okay? I've sensed you having such terrible nightmares…"

Twilight came in with worry and asked, "What happened? I heard somepony scream…"

Celestia was taking deep breaths as she said, "Luna, remember that legend that involved our ancestor, and how he, a dragon, and some female warrior, defeated a monster long ago?"

Luna was a little puzzled as she asked, "You mean that story our parents told us at bedtime? What about it, dear sister?"

* * *

About a week had past, since that day, when a volcano destroyed the grand city of Canterlot. The pegasi had managed to clear the smog from the sky, though the ground, streams, lakes, and rivers remained polluted by volcanic ash. Many of the large dinosaurs that once flooded the city have moved on in their endless search for food, the sauropods, many small dinosaurs, the Stegosaurus pair with the Camptosaurus, Gaston the Gastonia, and the six raptors were about the only dinosaur species to remain. However, a number of other prehistoric creatures had arrived in the quaint little town, like a large number of bat-sized pterosaurs called Aurnoragnathus, devouring damselflies that in turn ate little parasites, and a large group of Mesozoic mammals called Megazorasodon.

Within the time frame of the pegasi clearing the volcanic smog, more herbivorous dinosaurs moved to the returning green pastures of Ponyville, among them were many Edmontosaurus that were herding with another herd of a species of ceratopsian, two distinct breeds of the same species to be precise. These dinosaurs were as large as a bison, with one breed housing a large, flat, bony lump on their noses, and another breed that housed a huge, rhinoceros-like horn on top of their noses. They are the North American ceratopsian, Pachyrhinosaurus, the thick-nosed lizard, among them was a young individual Pachyrhinosaurus that had a hole on his bony frill, accompanied by a female of the same age, and a tiny bird-like dinosaur called an Alexornis.

Pinkie Pie noticed the three and immediately zipped in front of them, saying, "Oooo! Hiya there! My name is Pinkie Pie, even though you all don't understand me, you three look so-so-so-sooo unique that I felt an urge to introduce myself. With that out of the way, Welcome to Ponyville strangers! What are your names? What are your favorite colors? What kind of meanie pants dinosaur did you beat up? What…"

The earth pony drove on with questions to the two Pachyrhinosaurus and the Alexornis, leaving them quite confused as the mammal in front of them seemed to be trying to communicate to them, but all they heard was what sounded like garbled-up static.

The Alexornis asked the male he was perched on, "Patchi? Is this pink mammal trying to talk to us?"

The female answered, "I think it is, Alex…"

The Pachyrhinosaurus named Patchi said, "I think you're right Juniper, Alex, what a bizarre creature these mammals are?"

Patchi, Juniper, and Alex then rejoined the herd as the ventured into the Everfree Forest, following the smell of food that seemed to be coming from inside the, surprisingly, untouched forest. They were also followed by a lone ankylosaur, called Sauropelta, this one was from the northern most part of North America, just past the Arctic Circle. Pinkie zipped into the ankylosaur's face, making the large creature step back in surprise, the smell of pollen from a basket of flowers the pony carried made the Sauropelta sneeze furiously, then walked to the direction of the Everfree Forest, with the Edmontosaurus and migratory Pachyrhinosaurus herd into the dense parts of the forest.

* * *

With scores of dinosaurs and various other prehistoric animals behaving as their species had for millions of years, it became very clear already that they are dominating this new world, and have already drove several creatures into extinction, a few include some wild cats and the Cragidiles. Many creatures that were flourishing on Equus, were now endangered, like the Timberwolves, Manticores, and even the mighty sea serpents were in danger of facing extinction. The only creatures that could hold on for a good long while, would be the dragons of Equus, but they were an endangered species themselves, getting killed by predatory dinosaurs that hunted them, or were killed by a herbivore that fended itself. But, some dragons were getting killed by something else, not only by diseases that killed reptiles, but were also getting killed by something else, another creature was actively killing these creatures, but it was a story for another time, how it ties starts when a visitor made its presence known in Ponyville…

About a day had past when the Edmontosaurus and Pachyrhinosaurus entered the Everfree Forest, Twilight Sparkle and her friends were watching the Stegosaurus and Camptosaurus with ambassadors from an underwater kingdom from the Equestrian Sea.

The princess of the undersea kingdom said with amazement, "Wondrous, we have nothing like these 'Stegosaurus' or 'Camptosaurus' in the ocean. But, we do have some fish and gigantic sea turtles that sound like they came from this, 'Mesozoic Era' that these dinosaurs came from…"

Rainbow Dash, being herself, said, "I doubt it, there's no way that a sea turtle can be as big as a carriage…I've seen them with Fluttershy, so I know…"

Twilight chuckled as she said, "Actually, Rainbow Dash…There is a prehistoric species of sea turtle that can grow to be as massive, if I remember correctly, it is called _Archelon ischyros_ , a species of sea turtle that lived in the Cretaceous Period that can grow to be as big as sixteen feet wide and thirteen feet long."

Rarity added as she heard the measurements of the ancient turtle, "You know girls, over a week or two ago, I read a news article that fisher ponies found a lone pirate drifting on the shattered remains of a ship, and with the pirate and ship was the…ugh…corpse of a gigantic sea turtle that looked like it was bitten in half by something. I think it is relevant because the autopsy of the sea turtle's possible size when alive was a precise match to this 'Archelon' creature."

Applejack was a little pale after hearing that something bit a turtle the size of a carriage in half, as one of the Stegosaurus called out to its mate in the background.

"Princess Twilight!" a guard shouted.

Twilight responded as she said, "What's going on, why are you shouting?" The guard looked pale as he said, "It is urgent! Come to the water reservoir, there's…"

* * *

Half an hour later, a crowd gathered at the reservoir. Apparently, a group of teenagers went for a swim in the reservoir, but one of them was bitten in the leg by something, then another was pulled down under, with blood oozing to the surface, the teens got out of the water just in time, until, what they described as a small head attached to a long neck shot up out of the water and tried to take another one of them down, only for it to rip the left flank of a stallion and swallow it whole. The pegasus tried to generate a tornado to try and funnel out the water, but every time they fly down close to the water, the creature inside would spring up and foil every attempt to create a tornado. When Twilight and her friends arrived, the creature leapt up high, revealing what it is after nearly clipping a pegasus mare's wing with its toothy jaws.

Rainbow Dash knew who the mare was and was about to try and give the creature a beating, until Twilight stopped her, saying, "Rainbow Dash! You should have learned by now that attacking something bigger than yourself is a bad idea!"

Fluttershy asked her alicorn friend, "Uh, T-Twilight? W-what was that creature? It looked so scary…"

Twilight remembered the shape of the creature as it leapt for the pegasus, (who happened to be Fleetfoot of the Wonderbolts). It had a small head with conical teeth pointed forwards, a long neck that made up most of its upper body length. Though these traits seemed to peg this creature as a sea serpent, but the neck was attached to a wide body and two pairs of flippers, two in front and two behind, and the body ended in a stubby little tail. It was clear that the creature was from the group of reptiles called the plesiosaurs, using that knowledge as a guide, Twilight was able to identify the species of plesiosaur, it was a breed of Elasmosaurus from the inland sea that once flooded the great plains of the Mid-United States, where the state of Kansas will one day stand.

The massive reptile was an astonishing forty-nine feet in length, and weighed below three tons. The Elasmosaurus was confused and scared that it was in unfamiliar territory, and far from the ocean, so it bitterly retaliated against any perceived threat, the dinosaurs that remained behind used the reservoir as a watering hole, but they, mostly the Allosaurus, were met with the incredibly painful bites of the Elasmosaurus, who is too afraid to leave the reservoir on its own. Fluttershy knew a confused and frightened animal when she sees one, and told Twilight and the others that crucial fact that would avoid a misunderstanding…

After a while, they came up with a plan to handle the Elasmosaurus, with Fluttershy first attempting to calm the sea reptile.

Fluttershy said to the confused animal in a motherly voice, "Shh-Shh-shhh…It's okay…it's okay…we're not going to hurt you, we are going to help…YIIIEEEE!"

Fluttershy yipped in surprise as the Elasmosaurus lunged at her, its teeth barely scratched the pegasus as she dodged at the last minute. The plesiosaur hissed as a warning, though it sounded more like a growl than a hiss.

Twilight asked Fluttershy, "What did the Elasmosaurus say Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy shrugged as she said, "I don't know, I have no clue what this creature is saying, his language is unknown to me…"

That was really bad news, if Fluttershy couldn't translate the language of the plesiosaur, then there's almost no hope in getting the sea reptile out of the water. But, Twilight realized something, that the Elasmosaurus wasn't a dinosaur, it was something the author of the Dinosaur Codex called a 'marine reptile'.

She thought, _Hmm…I wonder…if this creature isn't a dinosaur, then maybe…_

Twilight walked up to the dangerous sea predator as it lunged at the alicorn, but was stopped because Twilight was just an inch out of range. Twilight's horn gathered magical energy as she hoped her suspicions were correct, and then, she cast a sleeping spell on the giant animal. The animal resisted, like the dinosaurs, but then, the Elasmosaurus slowly succumbed to the dreariness the sleep spell caused.

Twilight shouted, "Yes! I knew it would work! Though, not as quickly as I hoped, but, it worked nonetheless!"

She noticed the ponies staring at her, faces all saying 'what-worked' on them.

She sheepishly laughed as she said, "Um…W-well, I suspected that magic might work better on this Elasmosaurus, since the Dinosaur Codex stated that dinosaurs had a strong resistance to magic. I figured magic might work since the Codex said that it was ONLY dinosaurs that resisted magic, so…well, you got the picture…"

Now, they readied to transport the massive reptile, until the ambassadors had received an urgent message, that the magical barrier that protected the undersea kingdom is weakening, and thousands of sea reptiles and prehistoric carnivorous fish are starting to swarm dangerously close to the borders.

* * *

"…And unfortunately, only alicorn magic can re-strengthen the magic barrier, the way the merponies did it was lost thousands of years ago. We seek the assistance of Princess Celestia, to come as urgently to the Barrier's Core and strengthen it, the barrier can only hold on for so long, that is what the message said, your majesty…"

Celestia was deeply troubled, the volcanic eruption had certainly left its mark on the world, and these earthquakes are greatly disrupting their peaceful way of life. The dinosaurs, and creatures they lived with, have turned everyday into either a bloodbath, a battleground, or a life-or-death gamble. She did not want the merponies to perish at the hands of the dangerous monsters of the deep, of either natives of Equus, or visitors of this planet known as "Earth".

But, she cannot leave to prevent a terrible loss, Celestia knew she had to remain in her temporary home, at Twilight's Castle, to help coordinate stabilizing the aftermaths of several natural disasters. Celestia also knew Luna is in a similar boat, and learned that Luna lacked the experience to do what she was asked to do. Discord vanished and is nowhere to be found, saying that he, 'was going to investigate a series of disappearances happening all over Equus', so he's out of the picture…

Then, it came to her...

She said to the only other alicorn here, "Twilight, you and your friends must go. With the Rainbow Power, you can strengthen the magic barrier for it to last for a long time, until we can think of a permanent solution."

That made the six ponies say at once, "WHAT?!"

"You cannot be serious? No disrespect, princess…" Rainbow Dash said, rather skeptically.

Rarity added, "I, for one, have to agree with Rainbow Dash. What I don't understand is why?"

Princess Celestia smiled just a little as she explained, "Well, the magic barrier that protects the merponies' kingdom from many of the dangerous sea life for thousands of years, recently, it was powered by alicorn magic due to the means for them to create their own barrier was lost to the ravages of time. You can go there and power their barrier, while returning this, 'Elasmosaurus' to the ocean."

Twilight nodded, "Certainly, but…what about…"

* * *

After a lengthy train ride, with one train car filled with water for the Elasmosaurus, the group of friends had arrived at the shoreline of the Equestrian Sea. Not there for five seconds, and already, many shoreline animals of the Mesozoic Era litter the beach. Including two carnivores called Eustreptospondylus, fighting over the rotting remains of a washed-up shark. The Elasmosaurus woke up, then crawled to the ocean, hissing menacingly at some of the smaller dinosaurs that walk too close to it. The ponies glanced over to their left, and saw a strange creature perched on a rocky outcrop further into the ocean, they saw it eating a large shark, and then it…breathed steam?!

The creature was a marine dragon that lived on Earth in the Cretaceous, when the creature was visited by the blue pegasus, Rainbow Dash, it hissed then dragged the shark corpse into the water and swam further up the coastline, to feed elsewhere. The Elasmosaurus got into the water and was then greeted by other Elasmosaurus who were its family, and after the reunion, the family of sea reptiles dove under the waves and swam for the open waters, where food is plentiful, but where many dangerous predators are at their most deadly.

Twilight called to her friends and began to explain their plan once more.

"Alright girls, we know what the plan is right?"

The other five responded at the same time with a "Mmm-hmm", as Twilight went over it one more time.

"Here it is, as simple as it sounds, this is very complicated. We were tasked to use the Rainbow Power to strengthen the barrier surrounding the Merponies' capital city, despite that, the ocean surrounding the city is filled with lots of aggressive marine animals that are confirmed to be from wherever the dinosaurs were coming from. And this report delivered to us from a therapist from Manehatten from a survivor of a shipwreck merits extreme caution. Turns out, there are enormous carnivorous reptiles from the world of dinosaurs that are powerful enough to tear not only ships, but sea serpents and sharks apart as well."

Twilight took a deep breath to calm her nerves, having read about the sea monsters that lived alongside the dinosaurs greatly unnerved her, since the Dinosaur Codex said that many of these creatures are so terrifying that some make even the Tyrannosaurus look mellow in comparison. Twilight focused all her energy to this special spell Celestia had just taught her, because many of these creatures attack anything at the surface, actually walking on the ocean floor was a better option, in case the gang needed to run away. The gang huddled around Twilight as she cast the spell, a blinding light engulfed them then tightened into the shapes of each pony, then the light vanished, the spell was complete.

Applejack looked around, then asked, "Did it work? 'Cause I don't feel any different…"

The others agreed, until Twilight said, "We will know if the spell worked if we…*gulp*…g-go…in the water…"

The way Twilight answered the question unsettled the others, something is making their friend quite hesitant to even touch the sea water. Within a few minutes, they all had enough courage to head into the sea, fully aware of how dangerous it could be now, as the water parted, then formed an air bubble around them as the head deeper under the waves…

* * *

In the ocean, not far from the underwater city, a lone merpony was swimming around cautiously, looking for signs that 'it' is coming back at another attempt to devour the citizens.

They couldn't see it very well in the dark depths from when it first attempted to get inside the city nearly four months ago, they all saw the light from the city cast ominous shadows, showing a silhouette of a whale-sized monster with jaws big enough to swallow a large shark whole. When the creature charged, the barrier reflected the beast, and gave the merponies a nightmarish clear view of the monster's head, a fourteen-point-five foot long skull with huge teeth and a gigantic mouth with around seventy of those teeth top to bottom. It let out a hauntingly mellow call, then retreated into the murky waters, such an encounter terrified everyone in the city, especially when more and more of these creatures started to swarm around the city, drawn by the light of the kingdom.

Now, with the barrier starting to weaken, many prehistoric sea animals are starting to swarm the surrounding area of the boarders, mostly were assortments of fish and Coelacanths and a shark called Hybodus, a pod of Icthyosaurus and Cryptoclidus scooping up lots of fish. The merpony swam further and further away from the boarders of the city, but then, something brushed against her back, she noted it felt like sandpaper. Her eyes widened, that feeling was the skin of a shark she felt, the merpony's head ducked just in time as a massive shark tried to rip her apart. The shark resembled a Great White Shark that was striped like a tiger, it was the twenty five foot long Squalicorax, a massive prehistoric shark of the ancient inland sea that split North America in half.

The merpony dodged the carnivorous advances of the giant shark. Its teeth snapped shut on the tip of her tail fin. She past the boarders as her tail fin was getting deeper into the shark's jaws, the weakened barrier had enough magic to repel the shark as the magical shockwaves electrocuted the Squalicorax into a state of paralysis. That makes the predator a big target, as Hybodus and a hideous giant fish called Xiphactinus started to swarm around the shark, they only had a bite or two, until the Hybodus fled like minnows.

That made the merponies looking on worry, they know that fish have an innate ability to sense changes in the water, then they heard monstrous growls in the water. In an instant, two large lizard-shaped creatures swam with frightening speed and devoured their prey, one swallowed the now dead Squalicorax in one massive bite, the other bit the hideous Xiphactinus in two and swallowed the half with the prehistoric fish's head as the tail sank to the sea floor, as small sharks swam to it by the smell of blood.

The merponies panicked, these two creatures are bigger than the monster that one they remember, more in terms of length, these sea lizards are large, where one was forty-three feet long, the other was bigger, close to fifty-six feet long. The merponies at the gate looked straight into the eye of the massive sea reptile, at it stared right back. These were mosasaurs of the Late Cretaceous, their closest living relatives are monitor lizards, like the Komodo Dragon, but to the merponies they were like monstrous sea serpents. The mosasaurs swam to enormous shadowy figures swimming east of the city with numerous sharks following, for the sharks knew these creatures could leave a feast of leftovers from their kills…

* * *

"Wowie-wow-WOW! Look at that! Look at this! Ooo! Shiny!"

Pinkie Pie zipped from place to place in the sea.

They are twenty miles from the merpony's city, where the Barrier's core is located, and are currently three-hundred feet below sea level. The six friends were fascinated that they were deep underwater, seeing all kinds of sea animals from Equus' and Earth's, various fish and strange creatures that looked like octopi, but it is inside a spiral shell.

Twilight said with wonder, "Amazing…those are what ammonites look like? So interesting, their spiral-shaped shells must serve as protection from larger predators…Like that creature…"

Then they saw a small dolphin-like creature trying to bite an ammonite that retreated into the shell. The animal had the tail of a fish, a beak of teeth, and real enormous eyes.

Twilight wondered, then pulled out one of the books and searched through, "Ah…It is an icthyosaur called Olthamosaurus, and judging from the overall size and the data here, it must be a young one, possibly around two weeks old."

Fluttershy's eyes widened as she asked, "So…it's a baby?!"

Twilight answered as the Olthalmosaurus swam up in her face, "Yes, it is a baby…a very cute one at that…"

The infant Olthalmosaurus, we will call him Ivan, swam with amazing speed to the surface as a large Sand Tiger Shark quickly darted to where he was, then swam slowly as it continued its hunt for prey in the coral reefs.

Applejack shuddered as she said, "Gueh…sharks still give me the willies, especially hearin' all those stories of them attacking pony folk…"

Rarity added, "I as well, that shark's mouth was downright nerve wracking with all those teeth, I'd say it should really see an orthodontist about that."

Rainbow was the closest to the Sand Tiger Shark as it swam past them, and said, "Yeah yeah, sharks are scary, but remember this, there's something down here that attacks ships, sharks, and whales for Celestia's sake…And that book says that there were creatures more terrifying than that freaking T. rex, enough so that it said one place was nicknamed 'Hell's Aquarium' for crying out loud!"

"Dash has a point…"

Twilight said, "…So we should keep an eye out for danger, it will take a day for us to get to the city. Celestia didn't want to risk us being anywhere close to the surface due to the attacks of these prehistoric sea reptiles attacking anything they see or smell or…"

"Smell? How can they 'smell' underwater, Twilight?" Applejack asked.

"Easy…through inmernal nostrils from what the bookie-book says, silly…"

Pinkie said as Twilight corrected, "In-ter-nal, Pinkie…"

* * *

The band of six continued as they encountered more sea life, ranging from cuttlefish, plesiosaurs, icthyosaurs, a sea bird called Hesperornis, sea turtles, sea snakes, and thousands upon thousands of fish, many of which haven't been documented in science before. They continued until nightfall where before they fell asleep, they saw crawling in the moonlight on the ocean floor, a large number of strange ancient creatures heading for the shores, that have not changed for millions of years, the Horseshoe Crab.

Native to both Equus and Earth, these creatures are more related to spiders than crabs, and appeared from a time long before the first dinosaurs appeared, and still to this day, walk upon the shores of the modern world, and their world, doing the same thing their ancestors did, millions of years before…

As the night continued on down south miles from Horseshoe Bay, many microscopic organisms, like algae and plankton, swarm the water just below the surface, and attracting all kinds of sea animals, big and small. Entire food chains become more active at night, where food is everywhere, and when the Olthalmosaurus' notable feature is at its best and most affective. The iconic large eyes of these reptiles allow them to see extremely well in the dimly lit waters, the light-sensitive eyes allow these Olthalmosaurus to snap up squid in the murky depths.

Unlike their young, the Olthalmosaurus don't have visible teeth, instead, they had toothless beaks that are streamlined, and catch prey like a spring clamp. One merpony was watching them effortlessly snatch up squid after fish after squid, he couldn't help but think that the icthyosaurs were more violent versions of dolphins. He then saw a large school of fish swimming and scattering as a family of plesiosaurs, called Futabusaurus, catch one, two, three, even four fish in mere seconds.

Compared to the thousands of fish, it was an acceptable loss, for Futabusaurus were expert fish catchers, native to the seas of where Japan will be, these twenty-foot long reptiles were able to devour slippery fish with a few trademarks of the plesiosaurs, four-flippered limbs for nearly unrivaled speed and agility, and forward pointing teeth in a curved, conical shape. To the merpony, compared to the Elasmosaurus and Cryptoclidus, the Futabusaurus were more cute and cuddly than most sea reptiles.

Two of the younger Futabusaurus swam around the merpony in curiosity, and their mother swam up to him for a closer look. Her gaze turned right and down when she saw a large shadow swimming below, and sharks scattering in a fishy-panic. Other animals then felt a change in the water flow, and many of the larger ones swam quickly to the shallows, it made the merpony nervous.

He said to himself, "Knowing that they swam in a panic is not a good sign…"

He had no clue that he had actually placed himself in a very vulnerable position, one that this predator can exploit perfectly. The merpony didn't see it coming, when something big rammed his rib-cage, and left him temporally stunned, he shook his head and then saw a massive monstrous reptile with a massive set of jaws charging him.

His panic gauge shot up and skyrocketed to new heights as he swam with amazing speed for the shallows, thinking those other animals knew exactly what would keep it at bay. He turned his head behind and saw the monster closing the distance with frightening speed. The creature was a member of a group of Jurassic sea reptiles called the pliosaurs, and it was the same one that attacked the pirate ship several weeks ago. The pliosaur was close to fifty-feet long, and unfortunately, was faster than the merpony by a fraction of a mile, and thanks to its method of movement, was using less energy to swim than its panicking prey.

The merpony had never been so scared to die in his whole life, he had frequent run ins with Tiger Sharks, Hammerheads, even the Great White Sharks, but they were minnows compared to this pliosaur. He was just sixty-feet from the shoreline that bordered the shallows, he was tiring out, his muscles begged him to stop, but he knew if he slowed down for even a millisecond, he will be at the mercy of this merciless predator.

Now closing in to being fifteen feet from the safety of the shallows, he dared to look behind and saw the short tail of the pliosaur dive, then in mere seconds, he felt his tail being pulled up, then a searing pain coursed through his body. He looked behind and to his absolute fear, his entire tail fin was bitten clean off, with a cloud of blood, his blood, mucking the water from his wound. He saw the shadow of his massive pursuer swim the opposite way, then turn around for the kill.

Now desperate, he used his hooves to swim to the shallows, with his blood and movements attracting large numbers of sharks, knowing an injured animal in distress means a quick, easy meal. But were shooed away by the much larger pliosaur coming closer.

The merpony said with fear, "No! No! No! I…I don't want to die! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

At this point, he was practically crying as he was now, in his desperation, was just five feet from the shallows, he had hope, but the pliosaur was much too close for there to be any. He looked to his side and saw the tip of the pliosaur's enormous head starting to get ahead of him, and with a swift jerk to the merpony, the pliosaur clamped its strong jaws on his left hoof, and then jerked its head down, ripping the merpony's leg clean off.

The pain was unbearable as the force of the attack and the water displacement the pliosaur generated, shot the merpony forward, he was just a foot and a half from the shallows. He tried to move, but his body wouldn't budge, he was going into shock, a dire condition for any sea creature to be in, as he started to sink, he mustered enough strength to look under his stomach and saw the monstrous animal ready for the final strike. His hopes were gone, he's helpless now, he done everything he could to survive, but now he will be the snack of a monster. He closed his eyes and prayed his death would be quick and painless…

But then, he felt hooves wrap around him and saw two other merponies grab hold of his paralyzed body, and swim to the shallows, just as the pliosaur had all three within its jaws, the sandy bank forced them shut as the merponies made it out alive, they made it to the safety of the shallows. The water was too low for the behemoth reptile to squeeze through, and as such, abandoned the chase, and retreated to the deep waters, for easier prey like whales…

It was a monster man had discovered recently, one that had another name, once upon a time…

* * *

The Mane Six awake in the morning, and were greeted by a pod of playful dolphins and sea lions as they headed out for the capital, being over halfway there.

After a half-hour of walking, the six friends had entered the borderlands that separate the reef and the deep ocean waters, even though it was daylight, the open waters were a musky darkness, that gave an overwhelming sense of dread. Nothing was out there in the borderlands or open sea, outside of a pod of singing Humpback Whales, and another pod of icthyosaurs called Shonisaurus in the distance. They treaded through the empty sea floor and found that the lack of even a single fish quite creepy.

"It is real quiet y'all…" Applejack said observantly.

Rainbow Dash finished, "Yeah…a little too quiet…"

Twilight sighed as she said, "I'm really sorry that we had to take this route girls. According to Princess Celestia, for us to not attract too much attention, we had to tread through these waters, because the coral reef was too closely packed for us pony-folk to cross. If that wasn't the case, we would be there in an hour or…so…"

She trailed off when all six saw a huge silhouette lying on the ocean floor. As they walked closer, their faces turned pale as they saw the bodies of a dead whale and a sea serpent lying there, with hagfish and a number of crustaceans, barnacles, and other sea floor scavengers swarming all over the bodies. The whale and sea serpent had one thing in common, they were killed by an animal that bit both of them in half.

Fluttershy teared up that a peaceful and gentle creature like a whale was violently killed, she said, "W-wh-what could do something so horrible to a nice whale…?"

Pinkie looked on the body of the dead sea serpent and then said, "Twilight? What is that thing? Sticking out of the sea serpent's back…"

Twilight noticed it too, and knew immediately that it wasn't a part of the sea serpent at all, so using her magic, she grasped the mystery thing and had a little trouble pulling it, whatever it was, it was embedded deep in the creature, most likely lodged in bone. After a minute or two, Twilight succeeded in pulling the thing out in a cloud of blood, and levitated it over to get a better look, when the six saw what it was, it made them look like they saw a ghost…

The thing was a single tooth, broken off from a tremendous jerk, but it was almost a foot long, and had a design that could only mean that the owner had powerful jaws that can cut bone like a hot knife through butter.

Applejack dared to ask, "W-what kind of monster has teeth like that?!"

Twilight had seen this tooth before in the Codex, and remembering the report from the lone survivor of the attack on a pirate ship, she began to have an idea of what kind of animal this tooth belonged to. She pulled out the book she had on marine reptiles, and flipped through hundreds of prehistoric sea life, and found the tooth's owner, a species of pliosaur of the Late Jurassic called _Pliosaurus funkeri_ , when it was first discovered by humans however, it had a different name, known as…

"Predator X…" Twilight said as she read the notes.

Rarity asked, "Twilight dear, what on earth is a…oh how did you put it…"

Pinkie jumped as she said, "She said Predator X, silly!"

Twilight nodded as she continued, **" _Pliosaurus funkeri_ , or as it was named for a time, Predator X, was undoubtedly one of the most terrifying carnivores of all time. With a staggering size range of around fifty feet, it was the top of the food chain of where an Arctic island off of Normandy will one day rise. This animal's skull alone was twice the size of the Tyrannosaurus, approximately twelve feet long, its mouth was laced with around seventy enormous teeth, and its bite is one of the most powerful in the animal kingdom, being five times the strength of that of Tyrannosaurus…"**

That made their blood pressures drop, a bite that was five times more powerful than the T. rex's already massive bite, they really hope they don't run into Pliosaurus.

Twilight continued, **"…My first hand experiences with these monstrous animals had made me quite afraid to step into the water for a good long while, one run in nearly cost me my life along with the life of my dearest friend. The hunting methods of Pliosaurus and its relatives was made clear in chilling fossils that were discovered, that they first attack their prey's limbs to restrict movement, and then they deal the finishing blow by attacking the head from below. This method is quite similar to modern-day sharks, particularly the Great White, and the coloring of one Pliosaurus I met had a similar color pattern of said shark. This was a camouflaging trick that ensures that in murky waters with dim lights, it couldn't really be seen above or below…"**

Before anything could be said any further, a flurry of shadows belonging to a family of plesiosaurs called Kimmerosaurus soar past the six ponies like panicked birds, as the reptiles fled for the shallows.

Their sizes were massive as the six friends saw them getting further away, but Rainbow said, "Jeez, what in the hay spooked them…?"

Applejack looked in the direction they came from, her eyes were wide with panic as she said and pointed, "Uhh…m-maybe t-t-th-that!"

The other five turned and saw an enormous Pliosaurus funkeri charge with frightening speed in their direction, its huge jaws wide open.

Pinkie shouted loudly, "RUN AWAY…!"

They all started to run as fast as they could, but tripped as they held their hooves over their heads, and tightly closed their eyes as they waited for the Pliosaurus to swallow them all…

...

...

...

But, the Pliosaurus swam over their heads, the Mane Six were not its target, but the fleeing Kimmerosaurus as the monstrous animal gave chase.

They all sighed heavily with relief as Applejack said, "G-golly, I'll be havin' nightmares for weeks after that fright'ning experience…"

The others agreed as they continued to the city, now fully cautious of their surroundings, for any creature worse than the Pliosaurus, unaware that there is one sea animal worse than the most powerful monster of the Mesozoic…

* * *

Discord is in a faraway land to the east, investigating the surroundings of the entire continent because this was where his ability to sense magical imbalances were at their strongest, stronger than even after the Canterlot Eruption event.

He wore a Stetson as he said, "Aside from these new plants, nothing points to the source of that distortions I felt weeks ago. What could have caused a disturbance that strong, stronger than even that malevolent surge I felt days ago? It defies…"

His thoughts were interrupted by thunderous footsteps of something massive, Discord was then in the shadows of giants, giants of the long forgotten time. Discord gulped as he saw the heads of these giant dinosaurs look down upon him, and smelled the draconequus' scent. The dinosaurs resembled those Brachiosaurus that were in Ponyville some time ago, but bigger, much MUCH bigger. One of the larger dinosaurs bellowed loudly as the others started to move along.

Discord wiped the sweat off his brow as he said, "Well...uh...that answers that question...but, raises a few more..."

He teleported deeper into the continent as he went to see if his suspicions are correct...

* * *

At the same time, in a village far south from Equestria's borders, the villagers run in sheer panic as a wave of blood covered changelings, in a sea of ruby red blood go about drowning everything in sight, no one is safe from their summoner, the demon who has awoken from Canterlot's destruction.

The one changeling survivor hovered, turning his gaze away at his forced master's slaughter of innocents. He was utterly disgusted when the monster created a sea of blood with his victims murdering innocents.

He opened his eyes as Alastoris said, "Look my servant, part of the job requirement is to see my delicious carnage. You either watch, or your family will become my dinner, I restored your wing so you belong to…Hmm?"

Alastoris spotted a ostrich running away as his slaves try to kill it, his eyes shot open as he pulled back all of his victims to him. The changeling noticed and followed his master as he grabbed the ostrich and snapped its neck.

He asked as Alastoris tossed the dead ostrich up in the air, "S-sir…I-I-it's just a bird…why did you kill it and not just devour it, like the…others…"

Alastoris looked with a killer's intent at his servant as he unleashed an energy blast at the ostrich corpse and destroyed it.

He said ferociously, "It is a bird, they are living descendants of those cursed creatures my foes had created, millions of years ago, particularly the dromeosaurs, their blood acts as a poison to many demonic monsters of Hell."

The changeling suspected something as he said quietly, "…dinosaurs…?! What do those creatures have to do…"

The changeling was suddenly grabbed as Alastoris said with anger,

 **"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME! THEY DON'T EXIST IN THIS WORLD, YOUR WORLD HAS NO KNOWLEDGE OF THEIR EXISTENCE, THEY DWELLED IN ANOTHER WORLD, AND HAVE BEEN EXTINCT FOR MILLIONS OF YEARS!"**

 _Ex-extinct?! As in…no longer alive?!_ , he thought...

The changeling answered meekly, "I…I…I…I heard about it from a spy of Queen Chysalis, they have appeared in all of Equestria, until these books they called recently the Dinosaur Codex arrived, no one had heard of a dinosaur until now…"

He gulped as Alastoris glared suspiciously, but let go of the changeling as he said, "Though your body language betrays someone who is lying just to save their useless hide…I know you speak the truth, you were simply intimidated…but if it is true, that dinosaurs are in Equestria, then they would spread throughout the planet…"

Alastoris heard a low, grumbling sound and saw a massive Acrocanthosaurus sniffing the air sixty feet away. It was simply looking for food, until it caught a very powerful scent that made the predator nervous. It turned its head to the demon and changeling staring right back, when the forty-foot long carnosaur saw the demon, an ancient instinctual program activated in its brain. It growled more viciously than ever before, then went into a full frontal assault to Alastoris, completely ignoring the dead and injured that remained, all it knew was that its brain told it to kill the murderous demon.

Alastoris grinned creepily as he said, "This might have been a big problem for me…"

The demon raised his hand and grasped the six ton animal in a psychic grip as he finished, "…If they haven't gone extinct sixty-five million years ago, and gave me the strength where they are nothing more than a minor setback now…"

Alastoris clasped his hand shut and crushed the poor dinosaur's neck, killing the powerful animal.

He turned to his changeling servant as he said, "If that creature was here, then there are certainly more, how many is the real question…"

He sensed for the unique signatures of non-avian dinosaurs and said, "A real hassle, hundreds of thousands of species roam the planet in numbers suitable for repopulating to sustainable numbers, to evolve…unless…"

His monstrous eyes gazed up at the stars, looking into deep space as he zeroed in on a massive shadow in front of a star that wasn't far from this solar system.

He said with an unpleasant grin as he pulled the object, "…I deny them the chance to become stronger species that could end me…a mass extinction event, of not only those accursed dinosaurs, but any other animal that will stand in my way…in a year's time…"

The changeling cowered as his master laughed psychotically, then finished, "…So long Equus, your times of peace are at their end, your times of fear and hatred…are upon you all…"

The hellish monster fired and energy blast at the Acrocanthosaurus' corpse and destroyed all but its head, as it crashed in front of one villager survivor as she screamed at the top of her lungs…

* * *

Pinkie was being Pinkie Pie being all sneaky, zipping from one place to the next, as everyone else tries to move as quietly. For the six ponies were now just seventy feet from the city, the waters surrounding the city were teeming with dangerous sea animals of the Mesozoic. Archelon, Plesiosaurus, Cryptoclidus, Xiphactinus, and Hybodus swarm the outermost borders of the city.

More dangerous sea animals swarm closer to the city, like a sea crocodile called Metriorhynchus, and a group of mosasaurs called Halisaurus, waiting for a feast of merponies and various other animals that lie in the city. The six cringed when the Xiphactinus swam beside them, they were not only huge, the fish from Hell's Aquarium were frighteningly ugly to look at.

"Yesh! That fish was cree-py!" Applejack said.

Rainbow added, "Yeah, I'll say...I don't like it at all..."

After ten minutes, the six friends made a dash for the city when the animals started to go into a feeding frenzy when the corpse of a massive Leedsichthys floated lifelessly to the ocean floor. They made it inside the city as an individual Xiphactinus tried to swallow them in a six individual bites for each of them, only for the monstrous fish to be attacked by two Halisaurus and torn to pieces.

"Boy are we happy to see you six…our princess told us you would come. Those animals are trying to get in for, obvious reasons."

Said a voice as Twilight and the gang opened their eyes.

They saw the voice belonged to a merpony guard as he helped them up...

Twilight said, "Thank you, now can you tell us where your Barrier's source is located? We're here to help you with re-strengthening it…"

"Certainly…" he began to say, "…but, you will need a member of the royal family here to unlock the Barrier's power core. It so happens that the queen is here, she can unlock it for you."

Applejack said, "Okay then, let's go and get her highness now. Something is telling me we better hurry…"

She looked up at the magic barrier, it started to flicker on and off, like a light bulb, as out of the animal feeding frenzy, massive mosasaurs looked on with predatory glares, looking at all the food around and in the city.

* * *

"I am glad you six have arrived on time…the barrier is on its last legs you see…" the Queen said to the six land dwellers.

Twilight said after bowing, "Well, Princess Celestia sent us here, thinking the magic barrier can be strengthened by a power me and my friends share, that defeated Tirek a while ago…"

The Queen interjected, "Ah! Yes, I've heard of this, 'Rainbow Power', that defeated Tirek many months ago. Does the high ruler of Equestria think it will be a viable substitute for alicorn magic?"

"She does, I also am here to let you know that our scientists are still trying to find out how the barrier was powered long ago…so far, we still have not found a solution…" Twilight said to the Queen.

The merpony ruler was frowning as she said, "That…is unfortunate to hear…"

A bunch of guards suddenly burst through as one of them said, "M-my Queen! Urgent report! A bunch of those monsters from a day ago have arrived and they broke the perimeter of the city's outlands! The Barrier's power has been drained completely!"

They all froze when a low, haunting call resonated through the castle, then the shadow of a massive, snake-shaped creature swam by the windows of the castle. Twilight noted the shape and size of the shadow and flipped through the book and found its match, utterly pale at the identity of the animal.

She said, "G-g-g-g-girls…we really need to power the barrier, like, immediately!"

Fluttershy nervously asked, "W-what for, T-Twilight?"

Twilight answered as she showed everyone the sea monster, "This is why… _Tylosaurus proriger_ , a mosasaur of the Late Cretaceous. The apex predator of its time. The author described that these things are extraordinarily dangerous, more dangerous than any other animal of the entire planet, he or she would rather be with a pack of Tyrannosaurus or sharks than these things!"

Then a young Tylosaurus entered the castle and attacked any merponies inside. They all knew they better get started, before they become food. The mosasaur tried to eat one of the merponies, but was fended off, which frightened the youngster enough to make it cry for help, then the mother Tylosaurus came rampaging through, making short work of any defense measure used against her.

The six land dwellers and the queen hurried to the barrier's core, with numerous juvenile Tylosaurus chasing after them...

* * *

The group got away as best they could from the tylosaur juveniles, but had attracted the attention of the massive adults, unfortunately.

"Take this, sea-lizards!"

Rainbow Dash said as she managed to get a few of the massive mosasaurs trapped, for now at least...

After ducking and weaving through all the aggressive and hungry sea predators, the Mane Six and the Queen made it to the barrier generator, and the queen merpony unlocked it as an above-average sized Tylosaurus spotted them, then swam upwards to take a deep breath, then dived down to them. The seal was unlocked and they saw an orb of light that was fading slowly and surely burn out completely.

Twilight said to her friends, "Alright girls, we have to hurry, concentrate…"

They all closed their eyes and gathered the Elemental Energy within their hearts, and as the Tylosaurus closed in with jaws agape, everything, merpony or animal, was suddenly blinded by a bright light. The six transformed into their 'Rainbow Power forms' and then, a beam of rainbow energy was fired to the dying core as it regained its brilliant light, brighter than ever before in its time.

The light then became a glittering sphere and expanded away from the orb, any non-native and dangerous sea creature was purged from the city and thirty feet from the walls. The queen resealed the lock as the Tylosaurus regained its balance, it looked back at the city, staring into the eyes of the six ponies who stared back, then the gigantic mosasaur swam away, in its search for food.

Twilight and the others collapsed with exhaustion, the Tylosaurus staring at them sent shivers down their spines, and drained their energy.

Twilight said with a puff, "Phew…that was a…*huff*…close one…right girls…?"

The other five agreed and per the request of the queen merpony, rested in the city for a couple days.

There they saw more sea creatures, like a living Leedsichthys, the largest fish that ever lived, growing to be as massive as a whale. A lone Futabusaurus soared through the water like a bird of prey, snapping up fish and completely ignoring all the merponies. Then, the city is swarmed by unusual seabirds called Hesperonis, two meter long birds that adapted for underwater life like penguins. Things were finally relaxing…

If it wasn't for a dark shadow spying on them…

* * *

Alastoris grinned through the images in a mirror he created, he said, "So those are the Elements of Harmony I've heard so much about…their carriers…that Rainbow Power…? Hmm-mm-mm-mm-mm…mighty, mighty indeed…but that isn't enough…"

He held in a single hand, the skull of a royal guard with a helmet made of a tough material, then crushed it with incredible ease, then finished, "…to finish me…I should expand my horizons, then, my old foe, I shall hang your head as a trophy…when I deal with the dinosaurs…"

He looked at the sky, and said, "Dragon God…"

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

I cannot be bothered to put down a list of prehistoric animals this time, because there are so many in this chapter, so I'll leave listing the prehistoric animals to you, and as a bonus, guess the nameless ones I put in...


	16. Chapter 15: Derpy and the Terrible Hand

One day, a grey pegasus named Derpy Hooves, or Ditzy Doo if you prefer, was going out in a small forest near Ponyville's southern boarders. With all these dinosaurs, it would be very dangerous to go alone anywhere, even in the small town, but strangely, Derpy has had a rather high amount of good luck with all the crazy things that have happened. As for why Derpy was out in this forest, she was scouting out a perfect spot to have a picnic with her friends, since at this time, spring has started to give way to summer, which was a few months away. The heat of the changing world was making the temperatures around noon, rather too warm to have a nice picnic, but Derpy knew that the forest south of Ponyville was surprisingly cool.

Predators have taken the tendency to patrol around the perimeter of Ponyville, looking for prey to snatch up, but never really entered the town because of the sheer number of herbivorous dinosaurs, especially the Apatosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Stegosaurus pair, and a number of the rather territorial ceratopsians. But Derpy got past by, unknowingly, moving with a small group of Chasmosaurus to the forest. The young pegasus happily trotted along, looking for the ideal spot to have a picnic, unaware of a massive dinosaur was quietly watching her.

She said to herself, "This spot is perfect, I'll tell the others about it, so now…"

Derpy stopped when she heard a bird or a creature like one chirped, then twigs snapped. Then, thunderous footsteps sounded behind, whatever they belonged to, it was massive, possibly bigger than Tarbosaurus. She continued to prep the picnic site by moving rocks and branches out of the way, but keeping her sight focused on the direction the sounds came from, humming a happy tune to pretend to let her guard down. She heard the footsteps and calls coming closer at a slower pace, like the creature was carefully approaching, not sure what the pegasus will do.

As Derpy continued, she heard the sounds getting quieter and quieter, saying, "Huh…He or she must be heading back to bring his or her friends for a picnic as well…A shame we cannot share the spot or el…"

She looked ahead and saw a massive beaked creature staring back with a tiny head, but a long neck, like an ostrich. She screamed with surprise and the creature responded the same way, screeching loudly with fright as it dove for the cover of thick trees.

Derpy realized that it was just as surprised as she was and said, "Wait! It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you, birdie, want a muffin?"

Derpy then pulled a muffin she was saving for later out of her bag, and held it out to the creature hiding in the bushes. Out of the bushes popped the tiny head of the creature, it was an absolutely bizarre-looking dinosaur, even by dinosaur standards, it was only though recent discoveries did humans get their clearest picture of this animal, who was a mystery for over half a century. Derpy was attempting to feed a dinosaur that resembled an Ornithomimus, but much bigger, it was known as…

* * *

" _Deinocheirus_ … _mirificus_ …?" Doctor Turner said as he read a section of the Dinosaur Codex, which was focused squarely on the weird and bizarre dinosaurs.

He continued to read it for more information, "For reference, see Ornithomimid Dinosaurs, page 59…? Great Scott! This thing had ten foot long arms, and was expected to be nearly fifty feet in length?! W-well, I suppose I really should see more about this, 'oddball dinosaur'. Now where is that book on the Ornithomimids…"

* * *

Derpy succeeded, somewhat, into luring the giant dinosaur from hiding, its long, ostrich-like head was a mere foot from the muffin. The massive ornithomimid sniffed the muffin curiously, the creature's iconic arms shifting in short movements like they were bird wings. The bright colors suggest that this creature was a male of his species, the Deinocheirus bobbed his head in swift short jerks that further cement the bird ancestry of the dinosaur lineage. He sniffed for fifteen seconds more and in one quick strike, swiped the muffin from Derpy's hooves and swallowed the muffin in one bite.

So fixated on the male's beautiful colors, Derpy wound up saying, "Wow, pretty colors, you must be a girl birdie to look so pretty…"

The Deinocheirus heard and was greatly insulted that he was thought by this puny mammal as a female! He wondered how stupid could mammals get, since in common dinosaur logic; the male is always brightly colored, so he can woo the females into mating. He let out an agitated caw sound into Derpy's face, making it clear to somepony as dense as even the gray pegasus, that he is not pleased with Derpy's words.

Derpy, fortunately, got the message and asked, "You don't like my compliment? But…"

It then clicked, "Oh! You're not a girl birdie, you're a boy birdie! Aren't you?"

The giant animal cawed like a crow that made it rather clear he was a male, which Derpy responded,

"I'm sorry, Mr. Birdie, I forgot that colors work differently with birdies than with ponies."

The Deinocheirus was slightly annoyed with this mammal seemingly associating himself with the tiny, loud, flying creatures that live among the trees. The two heard a crushing sound from a nearby bush and see another group of ceratopsians, this species is known as Styracosaurus, a ceratopsian with a series of horns on its bony frill, and a singular long horn on their nose.

Derpy thought they were funny looking, but remembered, "Oh! Right, I got to get my friends…Please wait here, Mr. Birdie, my friends should meet you. Promise me you'll stay…"

The giant ornithomimid cocked his head in a manner similar to an ostrich, he couldn't understand what the mammal was saying to him. But Derpy took the silence as a yes, then said, "Thank you, I'll be back as soon as I can Mr. Birdie…"

* * *

Doctor Hooves, was not pleased, not pleased at all…"Confound it all! No pictures, and only this, 'speculative' sketch to go off on the appearance of this creature!? *sigh* At least the mysterious author got information on the behavior and lifestyle of this creature, but I would love to see this intriguing creature, to go find new discoveries that even the mysterious author haven't found yet."

He was trying to piece together the mystery of Deinocheirus, until he heard someone knocking on his door…

He opened it to see a very familiar grey pegasus at his doorstep.

He warmly greeted, "Why hello there my dear, what brings you to my abode?"

Derpy answered in a chirpy, sing-song voice, "I found the best picnic spot for our friends doc, I also made friends with a giant birdie…"

The 'giant birdie' intrigued the Doctor, prompting him to ask, "By birdie, do you happen to mean, a dinosaur, Derpy? Please describe it for me…"

Derpy cocked her head to the side as she said, "I don't know what a 'dinosaur' is doc, given how many times ponyfolk are saying that word, you'd think I'd see one…"

As she shrugged her shoulders, behind the grey pegasus was a herd of Olorotitan and Centrosaurus, moving along in a manner that would make anyone, (anyone, but Derpy) notice right away, leaving the brown earth pony to smack his own forehead.

Derpy continued as Turner started to jot down notes, "…Well, as for my new friend, he looked like a giant bird that can't fly, like those ostriches in zoos. Oh, and instead of wings, he had these super huge arms…"

Doctor flinched in great surprise at the mention of those, 'super huge arms', it sounded like…

"All right then, let us go get our friends and head to that picnic spot with your new friend, my dear. Allons-y!"

* * *

About an hour later, Derpy, Turner, and several others (Octavia, Vinyl Scratch, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, and Bulk Biceps), were following the pegasus mare to the picnic spot in the woods. They would never venture into them with the predatory dinosaurs circling Ponyville's boarders, but they moved along with a herd of Olorotitan, whose size and numbers made the meat eaters look on with a envious hunger. The ponies broke off from the herd when they were a mere two feet from the picnic spot.

"So…This is the spot? You really lucked out…" Lyra said.

Derpy chuckled a little, then called out into the forest's direction, "Mr. Birdie! It's me, and my friends! Are you still here?"

Time Turner looked around for the pegasus' dinosaur friend, but saw nothing, except a nearby clan of Dryosaurus turning their heads up and looking at the ponies for a few moments, then resumed grazing. The other ponies slightly worried that a predatory dinosaur was nearby, but let out a sigh of relief when there was none, what they weren't aware of was that a rather large carnivore was hidden by the thick brambles nearby, napping until Derpy called out for her Deinocheirus friend. Growling that its pleasant nap was interrupted, the carnivore headed to the source of the sound…

Time Turner said tensely, "Miss, please don't go shouting like that, we are outside the boundaries of Ponyville, remember? Predators patrol around these parts, we are taking a huge, calculated risk just being here, also, your dinosaur friend is an animal, he most likely moved on to get more food…"

The Doctor's words were cut short when the foliage rustled and loud thumps grew closer to the clearing, and then the ponies see a Deinocheirus looking right at them, bobbing his head like a bird and curiously identifying the equines.

Derpy was ecstatic as she said, "Mr. Birdie, you did stay! Want another muffin?"

'Mr. Birdie' snatched the muffin out of Derpy's hooves and ate it greedily, leaving the other ponies with their jaws to the ground.

Time Turner was smiling widely as he said, "Ah-ha-ha-ha! Ditzy Doo, my friend, you have found a Deinocheirus!"

About half an hour had past, and the ponies had their picnic like normal ponies, except with a plus forty-foot long ornithomimid as a guest. The Doctor was still studying the massive dinosaur as the herbivore lied down and panted like a hawk or eagle to expel excess heat in its body.

Octavia continued to stare at the dinosaur, saying to Vinyl, "That is the most unusual creature I've seen, I can't stop staring at it. It's stranger than even that Bugbear thing that was in Ponyville a few weeks ago, or was it months…don't you agree?"

The unicorn nodded with silence, the animal was odd looking even by Equestrian beast standards, and for some reason, it inspired the DJ to make a mix just as strange and bizarre as the ornithomimid.

Bon Bon said in response to the earth pony's question, "Yeah, not even those pictures of those, uh, Tatzlwurm things, in those old stories I read when I was a filly have anything against this guy."

Lyra added, "…or the Hippogryphs, not that I have anything against them, they just look weird to me…"

"YEAHHHH!" Bulk Biceps shouted as he scarfed three muffins at once.

The friends all had a good laugh, making jokes about how odd Deinocheirus is compared to Equestria's own brand of weird creatures. The giant understood them, for some unknown reason, they were talking in a dialect he understood perfectly, but had never heard before. Normally the jokes would offend any other dinosaur, but the Deinocheirus was used to it, not even bothered at being made fun of.

The predatory dinosaur found the source of the sounds it was hearing and watched them all with a killer's intent in its sharp eyes, staying absolutely quiet short of a few deep breaths. The Deinocheirus stood up immediately, he smelled something that put the massive ornithomimid on high alert, which didn't set so well with the other picnickers.

Time Turner said as the dinosaur searched for the smell's source, "Knowing what these mysterious books have told us, I believe the Deinocheirus must have sensed the presence of another animal, one that might be a predator…"

'Mr. Birdie' then made a small, click-y, trill sound as its eyes darted around into the canopy, alerting the nearby Dryosaurus which then turn tailed and ran, screeching like panicked birds.

Octavia muttered with eyes wide open, "Bl-Bl-blast…you sir were right about a pr-pr-pre-predator…"

Time Turner said, "Ha-ha! I was right!"

He stopped then asked the earth pony, "Uh, how was I right about a predator dear?"

Octavia shakily pointed her hoof to the bushes north of her as she and Vinyl hugged tightly in a state of fear. The other ponies (minus Derpy) looked and their hearts leapt up into their throats as they saw the shadow of a very large dinosaur in the shade of the woods, staring at them with its piercing yellow eyes. The carnivore snarled murderously as it stepped into the light, revealing the identity of the predator.

It was almost as big as a Tyrannosaurus, short by a few feet, making the animal around forty-to-forty-one feet long and twelve-and-a-half feet tall. Its appearance was remarkably similar to the Allosaurus, but the arms and skull looked much stronger than the Jurassic predator's. The dull and plain patterns and colors all over it's body, and the shape of its skull with rather small crests, meant that this animal was a female, one that could be around the age range of a woman in her mid twenties. The scars around her face, chest and back, meant she was a bloodthirsty warrior who fought with many other aggressive dinosaurs and survived each encounter, whether she fled or killed her opponents is up to you, but her sheer ruthlessness in the way she moved means the dinosaur was much more aggressive than average dinosaurs, than even among her species. She was an Allosaurid of Jurassic North America's Morrison Formation, having lived in what will become the US state of Oklahoma, she was a…

* * *

" _Sa-Saurophaganax maximus_ …"

The Doctor uttered, "…O-one of the bi-bi-biggest and mo-most aggressive carnivores of the Jurassic…"

Bulk Biceps looked at the female dinosaur, then sounded a hearty, "YEAHHHH! It is Big!"

The Saurophaganax focused her gaze on the overly muscular pegasus, and gave him a murderous glare and growled angrily, she was tired, and the big mammal was too loud she thought.

With the allosaur's gaze focused on the ponies, she was caught by surprise when something suddenly strikes her face, and heard squawking on her right, the dinosaur looked and saw the larger Deinocheirus, using his size and instincts in intimidating the predator, flashing his gigantic clawed arms, which were much bigger than hers. The grumpy dinosaur glared bitterly at the ornithomimid and unleashed a guttural roar at the massive herbivore, which frightened a passing herd of Styracosaurus as they ran off out of the forest.

The Saurophaganax attacked the Deinocheirus, in an attempt to rip out the ornithomimid's throat, but the giant Mongolian dinosaur put up an aggressive defense by swatting with his arms, kicking her, and pecking furiously at the Allosaur.

The ponies ducked and dodged as the two giant animals fought each other, with Time Turner saying,

"Great wickering stallions! I had no clue Deinocheirus were aggressive at all! I thought…"

He never got to say anything more as in a sudden flash of a moment, a third, large dinosaur came crashing into the Saurophaganax, which based on the ostrich-like shape and plain colors, was a female Deinocheirus and could be 'Mr. Birdie's' mate. The female Deinocheirus joined the male in attacking the carnosaur, their beaks pecking and pinching and using their rather strong arms to claw at the predator's skin.

Bon Bon noticed her friend, Lyra, got her hoof stuck between the roots of a tree, and was in a very dangerous spot to be in, right underneath the fighting dinosaurs.

Lyra screamed as Bon Bon leapt into action, calling to the unicorn, "Hang on Lyra! Your best friend is here to rescue you!"

The deep cover, secret agent was amazingly agile as she weaved, ducked, jumped, and flipped through the violent, unpredictable movements of the furious giants fighting against each other. Bon Bon got to Lyra and using her earth pony strength, smashed the tree root and freed Lyra's hoof, then the two got to the others as they watched the Saurophaganax and Deinocheirus pair.

The Doctor did a small head count, then exclaimed, "Wait a minute! Where's Ms. Doo at!"

Vinyl pointed towards the Jurassic predator snarling and growling as it was being ganged up on by the Deinocheirus and…Derpy…?!

The gray pegasus was flying around the carnivore's head, shouting while kicking the animal at various points,

"How dare you scare my friends! How dare you threaten them! How dare you attack Mr. Birdie, you big meanie!"

The Saurophaganax got angrier and grumpier as the attacks continued, Derpy gave a very sharp kick to the predator's nose, she roared as the kick delivered a very sharp, stinging pain to her brain. The female Deinocheirus pecked at the Saurophaganax with no relent in action, eventually striking at one of the scars, which suddenly spouted blood, she reopened a healing wound on the carnivore's back, which was enough for the predator to 'scream' in pain, what escaped her mouth was a horrifying sound that made everypony cringe with sympathy pain.

Then 'Mr. Birdie' leapt up into the air, and as the Saurophaganax turned her gaze on her intended revenge victim, 'Mr. Birdie' delivered a powerful kick like a kangaroo to her side, throwing the massive carnivore back several feet. She slammed her side against a very huge and thick tree with tremendous force, and got several gashes as she slid down against the tree's trunk.

The predator got up on her feet, wincing and whining in pain as her gaze was on the giant Deinocheirus flailing their arms in display like a bird, cawing in a loud, obnoxious, yet intimidating way, the Saurophaganax knew she was no match for them in her current condition. So, with a fierce, defiant snarl, she limped away, picking up the corpse of a trampled Dryosaurus and dragged it away, absolutely bitter about being beaten by dinosaurs she had never seen before, and a tiny mammal that could somehow fly.

After a few minutes, the ponies now knew the female was indeed 'Mr. Birdie's' mate after the two rubbed each other's necks like a mated pair of birds. It started to get late, so Derpy knew that she would have to say bye to her Deinocheirus friend.

So, she said as she handed out a muffin to her friend, "Bye Mr. Birdie…I hope we meet again, and have a good life with Mrs. Birdie…"

The male Deinocheirus sniffed the muffin and picked it up in his mouth, and left with his mate while looking back at his…

…Friend…

He somehow was thinking, _I hope to see you again mammal, as a Eximius Mortem Brachium, I swear on it…_

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

Sorry to say I forgot most of the notes for this on, except these three;

The idea of this chapter came from my sister back in late 2014, who suggested I have a chapter focused on Derpy Hooves/Ditzy Doo, and she also suggested that because of this story, I'd have her interact with an oddball dinosaur, one that readers would suggest…but, because of a severe lack of suggestions at , I went with my default choice, Deinocheirus mirificus. Just look it up on Google with the "2015" after Deinocheirus and see what it really looks like, now that more has been found…

I honestly had trouble thinking of who else to add to the picnic, with Derpy, I knew I had to include Time Turner/Doctor Hooves, so I figured I'd add the two 'gay couples' there, but so it wouldn't feel awkward, I had to add one more male at least, thought of Big McIntosh, but thought it didn't feel right, so I went with the only other male I could think of at the time, Bulk Biceps…

And, in case you're wondering, _Extimius Mortem Brachium_ is Latin for; Mega Death Arm, it is how the Deinocheirus identify themselves like us humans identify themselves as humans. It makes the dinosaurs sound much smarter while using something similar to The Land Before Time's 'naming', ex. 'Long Neck = Sauropod' or 'Sharptooth = Theropod/Predator', but using other languages that make the dinosaurs thoughts sound more intelligent and sophisticated. I know you might call me out on why much earlier, I had White Tip call herself a Velociraptor, there are two things you should know first…

1) It was in Dihinner's original story, Raptor…

2) I did say that White Tip was confused about the word that came out of her mouth, stating that she **never** called herself that before…

And if your going to ask, Yes, I tried to include a little bit of what happened in the episode, "Slice of Life" in this chapter, but might have failed in that regard, and what White Tip usually refers to herself is; _Désert Harceleur_ , which is French for, Desert Stalker…

I apologize if this chapter seemed rushed and a little bland, college and life have been pretty rough on me lately…

I am thinking of giving you readers a chance to expand the universe of this story, and maybe do a better job at writing these kinds of things, so I want, if you want to, write a chapter focusing on a pony character of your choice, and also focusing on a dinosaur of your choice, but be warned, I'll keep a very sharp eye out on your choices, and how you represent the dinosaurs. It can also be a good way to start your spin off story for this one, since I kinda want _My Little Pony - The Age of Dinosaurs_ to be like zeusdemigod's _A New World, A New Way_ story, but with dinosaurs instead of Pokémon…Oh, and if you want the dinosaur to be one I had as a passing mention or was sort of in the background most of the time, like Brachiosaurus, Dilophosaurus, or Kentrosaurus, go right ahead, I added all of them in this way so you readers can create your own stories about them…

I guess that's it…

Leave a comment, credit for Dihinner, etc.

And I am pretty open to what you want to see happen in the story and certain Mesozoic animals you would like to see…Don't be afraid to suggest something…

So,

Until next time…

I eagerly await your responses…


End file.
